Baby Waves
by lauren101247
Summary: This story consists of the characters from New Waves kids! The chapters are from a different characters view. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it? Beware some swearing. ;)
1. TSK TSK TSk

**ekkk okay i am still writing this one. this is all about my characters from New Waves ;D kids! I have soooo muchmore writing in this to do but I'm in the middle of writing chapter 9! Okay enjoy my little people!**

Tobias Jackson

"TOBIAS JACKSON TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE!" Then the speaker shut off.

"Good luck Jackson." Alaska whispered to me as I got up to leave. As soon as I stood up I did a bow, which got a round of applause as I walked to the doorway.

"If I don't come back, I want all of my things given to Alaska Valdez, Marty Pez, and Peyton Listern." Then I ran into the hallway.

Being a sophomore was very fun, especially since I had Alaska. Both Alaska and I shared a birthday, and have known each other since birth. She is very built for a 16 year old, with long auburn hair, with brown eyes. Both Alaska and I were every teachers worst nightmare. Except Alaska was putting me in the friend zone. For ever I feared.

While I was thinking to myself I ran into Ben Tick, probably the biggest bully in school.

"Watch it punk." He called through gritted teeth.

"Well, you walked into me soooo." He was about 3 inches smaller than me because I was 6'3" which was tall for a 16 year old.

"Watch it Jackson."

"Why what ya gunna do?" I knew I walked straight into that one. The next second his fist was flying, but it flew into a locker since I ducked.

"YOU LITTLE-"

"Watch your language- don't forget there are younger ears around here." I gave a cheeky grin before turning the corner.

"Yo Jackson, your right. There are little ears. Now apologize or I will make your life miserable."

"You wouldn't dareeeeeeee, you could try but you would fail. The only thing you do right is making the pregnancy check be a positive." That made his face go a fire truck red, either in rage or in embarrassment.

"You know Jackson, I could just mess with all you friends, or even better. Your family! I can always have little Bobby and Sanya take care of Colten and Sage, or even all ya cousins!"

"You touch my family I will kill ya." I said through gritted teeth.

"You, Tobias Jackson, wouldn't hurt a fly." He then laughed with his goon friends and then they all surrounded me.

"Now. Apologize. Or else." He gave me a toothy grin, then went running at me, which I, of course, ducked and tripped him. He landed straight on his face and the entire hallway went quiet.

"YOU LITTLE GIT!" He yelled as he came raging towards me.

"ENOUGH!" A big booming voice said. It just so happened to be Mr. Powell, a son of Athena, aka my principle.

"Tobias, you had a meeting with me, now I have to deal with Mr. Tick. Gods help us all." He mumbled under his breath as he led me and Ben to the office.

"Tobias go see Mrs. Jonast. Ben come with me."

Ben gave me a final death glare before following.

"Oh Mrs. Jonast!" I called into her office.

"Tobias! Come here!" Mrs. Jonast was a sweet old 50 year old woman with gray hair and a bright smile.

"What you need?" I asked while sliding into the easy chair.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that you, Colten, Sage, Callie, and now Miles will all be taken Goode care of. Hehe see what I did there?" There was crinkles in the corner of her blue eyes while she laughed.

"Thank you Mrs. Jonast. Also can you keep track of Alaska, and her brother, and the Graces, Zhangs, Stolls and Di'Angelo's? Please?" She smiled sweetly upon me and nodded.

"Have a nice day Tobias, oh and good luck with Alaska." She winked at me as I turned around walking to the door, blushing furiously.

A few minutes later I came back to my classroom. From the back row someone shouted "HE'S NOT DEAD!" People cheered as I walked in.

"Silence my people, for I am back!" I grinned at them all than sat next to Alaska.

"Why were you gone for so long, I was starting to get worried." Alaska was so pretty whilst worried.

"Trouble in the hall, all good now."

"You didn't hurt anyone did ya?" She looked into my eyes while taking my hand under the table. Her hand was warm, and very tan.

"I didn't hurt anyone Alaska don't worry. And calm down, don't want you bursting in flames."

She looked at me then drank some water. Since she was a daughter of Leo and Francesca Valdez, she had fire powers, and could steal very well. She usually stole tiny things from the teacher until one day Mr. Brooks noticed his desk was gone.

"You all good?" I whispered into her ear.

"I'm fine Jackson. Gods." I squeezed her hand which now was burning.

"Here let me help." I then turned my hand ice cold, having Poseidon powers, which ment I could control ice.

"Thanks Jackson. I owe you." She smiled at me then turned her head.

"You know Alaska, I know how you could repay the favor."

"How?" She said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. The bell made a high pitched _RINNNGGGGG_ as school ended.

"Will you go out with me on Saturday?" I asked as I looked into her dark eyes. She blushed the tiniest bit before she answered.

"Of course Jackson." Then she kissed me on the cheek and ran for her locker. I stood for a few minutes before heading to my locker. Then I realized something-

I had a date with _**the**_ Alaska Valdez. The prettiest girl ever seen.

While Alaska and I walked up to Goode Elementary to go get our siblings and cousins, she linked arms with me.

"So Alaska are we going as friends, or as you know." I felt my skin go bright red as if I were going to burst into flames. Then I realized. Alaska might actually!

"Hmmm what do you think?" Alaska said before pressing her lips to mine. Her lips were soft, and warm and tasted like cherries.

"Um." I said stupidly.

"C'mon Jackson." She said pulling my arm to get me to walk.

When we arrived our siblings were already there. Colten, who was a freshman, was with Erika Di'Angelo, Elsie Stoll, Tess Grace, and Max Valdez. Then Sage, who was in 7th grade, was with Colin Di'Angelo, and Aaron Stoll. Then in 6th grade was Jase Grace, and Marilee Zhang. Callie, who was hanging with Acacia Di'Angelo and Evan Zhang, was in 4rd grade.

"Where were you!" Callie cried as she ran up to me, crushing my legs in a bear hug.

"Sorry sis, principle's." I gave my little sister a soft hug before letting go.

"OOOO Tobias mom won't be happy at all." Colten smirked as he did TSK TSK TSK.

"Ya I know. I can always live with Leyna." I beamed triumphantly before Colin interrupted.

"Ya no, we already get enough of you having you as a next door neighbor. Why don't you go live with Alaska HUH?"

I felt my face turn red. Then Alaska saved me.

"I already get enough of him at school, and every free time I have. If any Jackson was to move in I feel Sage should come, or Callie. Max wouldn't you enjoy Sage?"

Now Max was blushing.

"I think that I should just take Zoë then all problems would be solved!" Max gave a cheeky grin before he ran.

"Ugh here we go again." Tess sighed while trudging along.

Since all of our parents were close friends, and all demigods they decided while moving to all move into these huge houses, all on the same block! The house order was Conor's,Leyna's, Percy's (aka mine), Leo's, Jason's, and then Franks. It was awesome that Alaska lived right next door because we could chat through the windows.

First we dropped off Marilee and Evan, then Tess and Jase, then Elsie and Aaron. Then we dropped off Erika, Colin and Acacia. Erika looked sad to go as she said goodbye to Max, and Colin looked kind of down leaving Sage. Then me and my siblings, including Alaska and Max walked up to the Valdez household.

"Bye Tobias, see you tomorrow." She walked over and hugged me, then whispered in my ear, "I will see you tonight?" I gave a curt nod, and she and Max walked off.

When I entered the door I was bombarded by my mom.

"TOBIAS WAS SENT TO THE PRINCIPLE'S!" Colten cried out as he ran and hid behind my dad.

"You were now?" My mom said folding her arms in front of her.

"Um ya, Mrs. Jonast just wanted to tell me all of us were being watched over and stuff."

"Oh that's good then." Then my mom stalked off having Zoë in her arms.

"TOBIAS HAS A DATE DADDY!" Callie cried out as her black curly hair bounced on her shoulders.

"Tobias has wha?" My dad yelled as he turned around, grabbing Callie in a firemans lift making her squeal with joy.

"HOW THE HADES DID YOU KNOW!"

Sage smiled cheekily.

"I saw Alaska kiss you, then told Callie." She smirked before running behind our dad. She was pretty smart because I charged.

"I WILL GET YOU SAGE!"

"DADDY!"

"TOBIAS CALM!"

I tried to breath but I was just so angry. For the first time I saw fear in Sage's eyes. Then I understood.

"Tobias drop the ice." My dad said.

In my hand was a huge icicle.

"Fine." I said through gritted teeth as I let it melt to water as I headed for my room. When I reached my room I slammed the door, satisfied when I heard a cry. I sat on sliver and blue comforter as I looked out my window. I was shocked by what I saw.

Out my window was the Alaska's window. She looked as though she forgot to shut her blinds because she was in the middle of changing, and her window was wide open. She had her black tank top off, revealing a silvery-blue bra. Then dangling from her lips was a cigarette. Since she was fire proof smoke had no effect on her. What surprised me the most was she was singing. After a few moments I realized I was staring. She was perfectly tanned, with a 6 pack. Her torso were perfect, having curves in just the right places. She was just beautiful. And her voice-dang. She was singing House of Gold, by 21 Pilots. You would've sworn she was a daughter of Apollo. After a few minutes she changed into a AC/DC shirt and looked over my way. I pretended to be looking at my bookshelf but then she yelled at me.

"Hey Tobias!" She yelled, as she smiled.

"Hey Alaska, you know you should sing more often. You have a beautiful voice." Her face went a deep red as she ran over to the window.

"Hey can you come over? Now?" She gave a smile and waited.

"Let me ask, be right back." I ran down the stairs and yelled, "GOING TO ALASKA'S!" Then ran out the door to her front door.

I rang the doorbell and was greeted by Alaska.

"C'mon!" She whispered pulling my arm, leading me up the stairs. When we got to her room she flopped onto her bed pulling me next to her.

"You know, you need to learn to shut your blinds when you change." She looked at me the blushed.

"Whoops. Hey was it a good view?" She raised her eyebrows, then smirked poking me in the side.

"Why of course." She smirked at me again before kissing me on the lips.

"Want another look?" She gave an innocent look before pulling me closer to her.

"Later. Tonight." I breathed before she kissed me again.

"Okay whatever you say." Alaska then tied her hair back before laying her head on my chest, breathing ever so lightly.

"I love you Tobias Jackson."

"I love you too Alaska Valdez. Very very much."


	2. Box O' Gits

**okay it's taking so long for me to upload this... I just realized I have been on the computer for like 2 hours posting stories and revising stories... hey atleast i can listen to 87.7 while doing this! enjoy this chapter! reviews anyone?**

Tobias Jackson

After about a few hours spent with Alaska I walked home, surprisingly to hear my mom and Mr. Powell's voice.

"I'm afraid that your son has found an enemy Annabeth, I will try to keep tabs on him but make sure he doesn't kill anyone." I could hear my mom frowning.

"Names?" I heard my dad,Percy, say.

"Ben Tick, for Tobias, Bobby Tick for Colten, Sanya Tick for Sage, and Joe and Tina Tick for Callie."

"Damn them." I heard my mom whisper. I didn't catch the rest of the conversation because I felt a tiny hand grab mine and pull me into the basement.

"Tobias go, I got this." A tiny hand held out a recorder.

"Thanks Zoë." I hugged my tiny sister.

"I will do anything for family." She hugged me, pushed her wind blown black hair out of her greyish-green eyes, brushing her blonde roots lightly with her fingers, then shoved me upstairs. I had the coolest siblings.

I ran up the stairs, and into Sage's room. She was reading a book so when I tackled her she flipped.

"TOB-" she started to scream before I put my hand on her mouth. Then I put one on her jaw so she couldn't lick me.

"You never said you were getting bullied."

"Neither did you." She mumbled behind my hand.

"I wasn't. I just had someone trying to make fun of me, then I made it a joke."

"Still." Sage rolled her eyes.

"Sage, who's this Sanya chick and what's she doing?" I gave her a stern glance, so if she was smart she would tell me.

"Well, Sanya is one of those popular girls, and she's super 'pretty.'" She did air quotes while she talked.

"She always calls me weird for hanging with Colin and Aaron and she calls Colin emo for wearing a black coat. That just makes me rage you know? 'Cause I know I could kill her, but I can't ya know? Ugh Tobias I need a hug." I then crawled over towards her and gave her a big bear hug.

"You have my permission to kick her faggoty ass, I mean really. Your a good student! They won't know what hit 'EM!" I then gave her a tight squeeze before letting go.

"Okay Tobias thanks." She gave me a kiss on the cheek, then shoved my back towards the door.

Next stop, Colten.

"COLTEN!" I yell whispered while pounding on his door.

"What!" He whispered.

"Who's this Bobby bitch?" Colten looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well, he's a huge dick."

"Tick, dick, see how it works. What he do?"

"Well, one he makes fun of Erika, two he calls Tess a plastic bitch who should date him, three he pushes us around, four he called Elsie a hoe for wearing a belly shirt ONCE, and five he called Max a scrawny little midget."

I was kind of surprised.

"Woah, did any of you hit him?"

"I wanted to but Tess stopped me."

"Ooooo you in love?"

"Haha no."

"Oh ya you are." His face got the tiniest shade pink.

"At least I haven't slept with anyone, even if it was clean."

"We just slept!"

"Peeping tom." He whispered under his breath.

"She had her window open!"

"Still."

"You would do the same for Tess."

He hesitated then said deadpan.

"Bye Tobias." He waved me out. Before he shut his door I stuck my foot in.

"And by the way, tell one of the girls to punch him, probably Elsie or Tess. Erika already got enough going on."

Colten smiled at me and nodded.

"Bye Colten." I then walked up to Callie's room.

"Callie? I called into her yellow room.

"Yes Tobias?" I saw bouncing black curls bouncing my way as Callie walked towards the door.

"Callie who's Joe and Tina. Explain everything." She looked back into her room then into the hallway, turning her head looking both ways.

"You better come inside." She yanked my hand, hard but not for pain and closed her door. She was very strong for a 9 year old.

"Well, Tina and Joe just make fun of Acacia and Evan and me. They think it's "so funny" when I fall or something. And then they call Evan a Chinese freak, just because his dad is Chinese. And they call Acacia emo cause of her hair."

"Bitches these days." I mumbled.

"You know Tobias, I know all those words. I spend a lot of time around Colten and Dad you don't need to mumble them." I gave a sheepish smile before she came up and sat in my lap, giving me a huge hug.

"Tobias can I punch them?"

"Of course, just not a kill shot." That made her smile.

"I love you Tobias." She gave me a kiss on the cheek before waving me to the door.

"Love you too Callie."


	3. late night visits anyone?

**gibberish but oh well.**

Tobias Jackson

When it was time to go to bed, I made sure my window was open, and I had my door locked.

"NIGHT PEOPLE!" I yelled before jumping into my bed wearing blue boxers, and my Camp Half Blood shirt.

"NIGHT GUYS!" I heard 5 other voices call from the other rooms in the house. After what seemed like forever everyone shut up. After about 10 minutes I saw Alaska in her window wearing her black tank top, and red fuzzy pants.

"Oy, can ya make the ice bridge fast. Hey? Let's go to your room, Max has some "friends" over." She motioned towards the window gap as I scrambled up.

"Ok." I waved my hand window and a slab of ice stretched over to Alaska's window.

"Thanks Jackson."

In under 5 minutes she was over the bridge.

"Nice room." She commented before crushing me in a hug. She smelled of Axe body spray. Alaska wasn't the kind of girl to use frilly soaps. She giggled the tiniest bit when I flexed against her bare arm.

"Welcome." I motioned for her to sit down next to me but instead she decided to use me as her chair. She sat down on my lap facing me, wrapping her legs around my waist.

"Alaska, you are so beautiful." I commented while running my hands through her hair.

"I know right?"

After a few minutes of kissing, somehow we both ended up shirtless in my bed. She was still wearing her silvery-blue bra, and her pants and I was still in boxers.

"You know Jackson-" she started while resting her head against my chest.

"We should've dated a long time ago, this is nice. Just you and me." She said before pressing her lips against mine.

"Ya... When we were younger I always wanted to ask you out but. Well I was stuck in the friend zone." I sighed which made her come even closer.

"Well now I'm here, so ya better enjoy yourself."

We kept kissing for a few more hours before she shifted her position.

"Tobias, I'm sleepy." She half whined.

"Aw poor Alaska, actually tired."

She sent me what looked like a pout, but it was hard to see since it was pitch black in the room.

"Can I fall asleep here for a while. The nightmares-" She didn't even need to finish her sentence. I understood completely.

"Of course Alaska. I'm here for you."

I then set a timer for 3 o'clock and then let her rest against me. Her skin was warm and muscular, yet it looked so fragile. In only a few minutes she fell asleep, while I was rubbing tiny circles in the small of her back. Before I knew it I was asleep too.

After what seemed like hours I felt something warm and soft against my bare chest. They were-tears?

"Alaska." Alaska was shaking, sobs wracking her body.

"Alaska." I called again. I tried calling her name a few times before I tried to kiss her awake. Still she wouldn't wake up. I didn't want to shake her, because I would get punched. That would not be good.

I started rubbing circles in her wrists whilst giving her tiny kisses on the neck. At one point she didn't wake up so I just but her ever so slightly, biting the tiniest bit, which finally woke her up.

"Tobias!" She cried through sobs. She buried her face in my shoulders, sobs wracking her every move.

"It's okay Alaska." I started rubbing small circles in her back.

"No. No. Bad." She was still crying as I rubbed her hair.

"Wait Tobias?" She said still half sobbing.

"Yes love?" I said still rubbing her back.

"Did you just bitemy neck?!" She said laughing.

"Um kinda." I said sheepishly.

"I love you Tobias." She said kissing me again before drifting to sleep.

"I NEED TO GO!" Alaska said in an urgent voice. I turned to look at the clock. 5:00! We had 1 hour before school!

"OHMYGODS okay. Wait one second." I ran to the window and made an ice bridge.

"See you later Alaska." She kissed me lightly and then said in a soft voice, "Thank you Tobias. We should do this again." Before I could reply she was out the door. Well, window. When I went back to bed I thought about all that had happened. I slept with Alaska Valdez, I kissed Alaska Valdez, I touched Alaska Valdez, I saw Alaska Valdez, and Alaska Valdez was mine.

**reviews ey?**


	4. trouble in the halls

**im very happy! i was on my e-mail and someone followed and favorited New Waves! thank you so much bookworm19980155! **

**okay back to story! **

Tobias Jackson

"TOBIAS GET UP!" Sage cried as she entered my room.

"Woah Tobias, put a shirt on."

I looked down to see I was in nothing but boxers.

"Whoops." I said throwing my camp shirt on.

"Alaska?" Sage asked softly looking at her feet.

"Don't tell a soul please." I gave her my best pleading look.

"You didn't-" I cut her off.

"No, she was having nightmares so we slept for a while."

"Okaaayyyy then." Then Sage walked out.

In the next five minutes I had my hair "brushed" and had on a clean Camp Half Blood T-shirt, and dark washed jeans. I ate breakfast in about 2 minutes and gathered up my siblings.

"Okay! Now all of you, If someone is being bitchy, I want you to slug 'em okay?" I said to my siblings while walking on the way the Valdez's.

"Hey Sage, get Erika's house, Colten get Tess, and Callie get Marilee. Oh and Colten get Elsie. Okay?" We all split up and had the group in five minutes. I wasn't surprised to see bags under Alaska's eyes when she answered the door. She was wearing her Camp Half Blood shirt and ripped black jeans.

"OY MAX!" In the next 5 seconds Max ran past her and towards Sage and her possy.

"Zeus help us all." She mumbled.

"Okay! Now if any of you guys get shit, from ANYONE! Slug 'em. Tess and Elsie kick Bobby's ass for me okay?" They both grinned and nodded.

"Good, now HUP TWO!"

In no time we had them all dropped off in their right spots, and me and Alaska were headed towards our lockers.

"I'm so tired now. Gods." She said almost tripping on someone's books.

"Ugh trouble." She pointed ahead.

Up ahead, right in front of me and Alaska's lockers was Ben Tick and his goon buddies.

"Zeus help us all." I said looking at the ceiling. When we reached our lockers it seemed Ben was waiting for us.

"Hey! Finally arrived. Now who should I get first Tobias or Alaska. Hmmm decisions, decisions." His goons surrounded us as we threw our stuff in our lockers.

"Let's go with Tobias, and Alaska at the same time!"

His goons charged.

I gave Alaska a nod and we both ducked before they pummeled us.

"Nice try." I said sarcastically, while pushing my black hair out of my .

"You git." He said before running at me. Instead of ducking I decided I was going to hit him. In one swift punch one of his goons was on the floor, with a bloody nose.

"ALASKA!" She was already on it, she turned around using her combat boots for leverage, landing a kick into another goons face. She gave a sigh. "IS THAT SERIOUSLY ALL YA GOT?" She shouted in Ben's face.

"Oh I'm done here, but just remember I got yo siblings also."

"You know, already talked to them. I said if they got any crap at all, they could hit 'em. Sooo yaaa. Bye bye!" I said while shoving them away. On of the goons tried to grab Alaska's foot but she ended up kicking him in the groin.

"Hmmph." She said loudly while marching out.

"OHMYGOODNESS ALASKA! I HEARD WHAT HAPPENED!" Peyton, one of our good friends, cried out as she ran to hug Alaska. Peyton had bleach blonde hair, and wore black skinny jeans and a T-shirt almost every day.

"Yaa, it was nothing."

"YOU CALL THAT NOTHING! You went pow pow!" Marty fake punched the air.

"Gods Marty Chill."

Then we all walked up to our classes.

During the day we got some weird looks. The weirdest was when I had my arm around Alaska. It was hilarious because Peyton squealed, but the ran into a locker which caused her to fall. Then of course she stumbled into the librarian who was carrying a way to big pile of books. When Peyton bumped into the librarian all these books were everywhere.

"EKKKK!" People yelled as stuff fell. Books, papers, bags, and now pencils and scissors were falling. Alaska picked the scissors out of the air in no time, then I had the hard job. Getting all the books.

"Damn." I said as I caught all of them, one bouncing after the other.

"How did you-" Peyton started before I heard a few screams. I turned and saw Sanya Tick running away, her hair sprawled in different directions as I saw Sage, Aaron and Colin chasing after her yelling many challenging words.


	5. Cat fight

**okay i am flipping out. i was just walking and boom! nail polish fell all over my leg and now my leg is stained gray. joy. Enjoy this chapter!**

**-a girl with hopes and dreams but with a ton of pent up emotions**

Sage Jackson

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITLLE WIMP!" I yelled as I turned the corner. Colin and Aaron were yelling things like that but I was leading. The day had been fine till Sanya showed up.

This morning was pretty good, no homework, so far, and I had my guys all with me. Then Sanya stopped by.

"You know Sage, why do you hang with these people? I mean seriously-an emo and a lame jock. You know if you left them you could MAYBE hang with me." She smirked as she flipped her blonde extensions over her shoulder.

"You know, I would but I would rather hang with my normal friends than play with a demented Barbie." She turned and stared at me-probably in shock I stood up for myself.

"Sage, you know, I know that your parents were friends but it doesn't mean you have to hang with these, _creatures_." She spit on the ground and swiveled her high heel.

"Listen here-" Colin started as he pushed his black hair out of his deep brown eyes.

"Having black hair doesn't make ya goth? Got it. I thought even an airhead like ya would know that." That made Sanya's face pucker, as if she just ate a lemon.

"Oh I know-" Sanya started but Aaron intervened.

"If you knew then you wouldn't have called him emo. Now would you? Your just lucky Sage hasn't allowed us to pop you in the face yet." Aaron had wispy blonde hair with brown roots, and had humungous muscles.

"Oh Sage dear wouldn't hurt a fly. Would she?" Sanya turned to her possy of barbies and they nodded.

"See? You couldn't even hurt me if you tried." Then Sanya flipped her blonde hair, extensions and all and tried to walk away. Before she could react I yanked her extensions back, making her go off balance. Then, Sanya's boyfriend, James, came up trying to hit me from behind but Colin was already there. He hit him in the groin and made him stagger back. This was war now.

After a few seconds James and his buddy Chris were battling Aaron and Colin. Aaron was the star quarterback, and star in almost every sport. Mostly hockey, football, wrestling, and basketball. Then Colin, who was a very good swimmer, thanks to his mom, a daughter of Poseidon, had very strong legs. In only a few minutes Aaron had popped James in the nose, causing blood to go all over James' polo, and Colin kicked Chris in the stomach. Since the boys were all handled it was just me on Sanya.

"Ooooo breaking out the boys ey? Well, they said you could fight. Come at me." Sanya had one hand on her pink high heel, and the other tieing her hair up. After one second of thinking I ran straight at her, tackling her to the ground. She tried to grab one of my blonde curls but I knocked her hand out of the way.

"Sage, behind you!" Colin called before punching Chris in the face. I turned around to punch the mystery figure in the face but he grabbed me around the waist so I kicked his um. Not good place.

"Nice try Luca." I said before slapping Sanya.

"You ever mess with my group again I will tear out each of your eyelashes. One by one." I gave her a stern glance then let her get up, just to have her run around the corner. I followed with Colin and Aaron behind me, yelling things.

"GET BACK HERE YA WIMP!" I yelled barreling down the corner.

"SAGE!" Someone yelled in front of me. I almost ran into Alaska as Tobias scooped me up.

"Sage, what did you do?" I turned my head to see James and Chris running 100 miles per hours around the corner. Aaron sent one punch to James, and a punch to Chris in the face and they went out like a light.

"Well, I guess you got even with Sanya." Tobias smirked, ruffling my blonde hair, gently tugging on the grey streak.

"Oh no not yet."

I walked straight up to Sanya, who was hiding behind Mr. Powell.

"She h-hurt me." She whimpered while hiding her face beneath his arm.

"You deserved it! I only yanked her hair. Mr. Powell even you told me to stand up for myself! She was making fun of Colin and Aaron so I put an end to it. She brought this all upon herself. It also didn't help that she held her heel as a weapon. Now did it Sanya? Or did you not notice, to busy saying how you would 'maybe' let me in your group if I left my actual friends." Sanya looked at her feet, standing with one hip higher than the other, still only wearing one shoe.

"Well yes, I did but not with violence." Mr. Powell pushed his glasses up his nose and looked at James and Chris on the floor.

"What did you two do?" He pointed at Aaron and Colin.

"THEY ATTACKED FIRST!" Colin and Aaron said at the same time.

"All of you. My office._ NOW_!" Then we were on an adventure.

The nurse got James and Chris cleaned up while Mr. Powell called our parents.

"Gods help us all." I mumbled into Colin's ear.

"Hehe good job though Sage." He whispered back, his breath smelling like winter mints.

"Hey! What about me!" Aaron whispered. He gave his best pouty look which made me push his face away. Colin, Aaron, and I broke out laughing. Sanya, James, and Chris all scowled at us which made Colin hold up the loser sign. Finally our parents came.

"Sage, please tell me you didn't destroy anything!" My dad said as he sat behind me.

"Nah, probably just read a book for too long." Conor said as he sat behind Aaron.

"Oh my gods Colin! Your sitting in my old seat! Oh, so many good memories here." Leyna sighed as she sat behind Colin. The next people to come in were Sanya, James and Chris' parents. Sanya's mom looked as if she had plastic surgery, and James and Chris' dads both looked like football players. Finally Mr. Powell came in.

"Now, I have called you here today because of an incident that happened today." While Mr. Powell explained my aunt was laughing her butt off.

"Wait- ya actually sayin' she yanked her extensions?" Leyna said between laughs.

"Excuse me, they were very expensive." Sanya's mom, Mrs. Tick replied.

"Just like your _boob job_?" Leyna shot back. That made Mrs. Tick get red in the face.

"Sis." My dad warned.

"PEOPLE! WE ARE HERE FOR YOUR CHILDREN!" Mr. Powell exclaimed.

"Why couldn't Nico just come?" Mr. Powell said while looking at the ceiling.

"Nico, was busy. So ya got me! Just like the old days! Hehe I remember my name getting on the PDA so many times." Mrs. Tick looked over at Leyna for a minute.

"Leyna Ripple?!" She asked, in a very serious, yet confused tone.

"It's now Leyna Di-Wait-ROXIE FUCKING PIX!" She yelled jumping to her feet.

"OH HELL NO!" Mrs. Tick said jumping up.

"PEOPLE! GODS LEY! YOU CAN'T EVEN BE CALM FOR AN HOUR!" My dad said.

"Bro, I was just told Colin was in trouble and so I'm excited you know? He's actually growing up well. And I AM FUCKING CALM!" Leyna jumped at Percy but Conor held her back.

"Wait, you have a brother?!" Roxie/Mrs. Tick replied.

"Correction _TWIN_ brother." She and Percy fist bumped.

"Oh joy. I can tell who the calm one is in your family. Who was messed up enough to marry you?"

"Nico Di'Angelo. And he ain't messed up."

They kept fighting for about an hour while Conor, Mr. Bold (aka James' dad) and Mr. Thinly (Chris' dad) talked and discussed. After a few minutes Sanya spoke up.

"CAN'T WE JUST GO NOW! I MEAN REALLY!" She scoffed, flipping her hair.

"For once I agree with Sanya." I said as I got a glance from my dad.

"Ya, let's get outta here. But first-tell yo kids to stop bein' big bitches and I will tell my kids to defend a little less painfully Kay? Kay." Then Leyna walked to the door.

"AW HELL NAW!" Mrs. Tick said following Leyna, her red heels clicking as she walked.

"What? Your kids bully mine and I've been, you will never believe it, holding then back from killin' yo kids. You lucky they messed with Sage, the actual nice Jackson, if you mess with Colten or Callie. Whooooweeeee you will end up in da hospital." Then Leyna swiveled on her combat boot heel and walked near Colin.

"Now, go tell your kids to fuck off. K?_ BYEE_!" Then she ran out the door.

"Conor you get her, she's less likely to hurt you since your married to her best friend. Amanda would kill her if she touched you." My dad said before laughing.

"Wait-Amanda as in Amanda Fray?" James' dad asked.

"Ya why?" Conor said defiantly.

"Oh nothing, she was on my wrestling team in 6th. Always beat me." He sighed.

"OH WELL BYE BYE DAD AND CONOR!" I said before skipping out of the room.

"Hold it Jackson!" Both my dad and I froze.

"Oh no you can go Percy, I was talking to Sage." My dad gave a sheepish grin than ran out. As soon as the parents were gone Mr. Powell made us gather around his desk.

"I know you all hate each other." He pointed at each of us.

"But be nice okay?" I nodded, and so did Colin and Aaron. James and Chris nodded also. Sanya was the only one not nodding.

"I think it's unfair. I mean she yanks my hair and she gets no punishment!" She squealed.

"Miss. Tick, you have bullied her for how long? She has done nothing to you but take it all. She gets not as big of a punishment as you all." He pointed at Sanya's group.

"But you all have detention, tomorrow, before school." We all groaned as he let us out.

"Next time we fight, let's make it be no blood okay? I mean seriously my dad is going to kill me for ruining my polo." James complained as he walked down the hall.

"Sorry, you came raging at me." Aaron but his hands up as if James was going to shoot him.

"Ok Stoll, sorry bout that. Sanya apologize." James said turning to his girlfriend.

"Never." She spat as she fixed her hair.

"Okay Sanya- then I will NEVER be your boyfriend again." James said turning away from Sanya to face Aaron.

"See you at football Stoll." Then James walked off.

**yay aaron made a friend. short chapter sorry... i am rushing because my parents don't know i'm on the computer. hehehe :D **


	6. Science is the best class of the day

**okay i am hungry. my mom bought carmel wafer thingys and they are so good! okay please review!**

Colten Jackson

School seemed way too long today. It all started in science. My science group was amazing. It was me, Tess, Elsie, Erika, and Max. Today we had a sub, so he didn't know that we were all trouble makers-well at least us combined. So, since our teacher was being dumb we decided to make science fun.

The assignment was to make a machine. Max, being a son of Leo Valdez, was amazing at building anything! So we had him make a mini catapult. Then we had Elsie steal Mr. Calmerson's glasses so he couldn't see what we were doing. Then Tess, who could kinda make a shock, sent a tiny shock towards the marbles, making them be as hard as rocks (or harder.) Then we had Erika Mist everyone in class, making them be pretty much so blind to us. Lastly I made an icicle, very long and but with dull ends. Now time to put the plan to work.

Elsie was going to actually do the plan, since she was the most crafty. Elsie was a big, strong girl with long dirty blonde hair. Then Max, who looked like a replica Leo was going to be the distraction. And lastly, Tess, Erika, and I sat back.

Tess was a very tall girl, about 5'11", so shorter than me by 3 inches, since I was 6'2". She had long brown chocolate hair that was down to her chest, with side bangs that covered her changing color eyes. She had tannish skin, because of Piper's Native American background. Then there was Erika.

Erika was a rather small girl, only being 5'5" thanks to her mom, but she still was very pretty looking. She had long black curly hair, and sea green eyes. She had tan skin and was pretty much a replica of Leyna.

"Ready?" Elsie whispered to Erika. Erika nodded while snapping her fingers, making the Mist disappear.

"All good?" Max whispered as he put a hand through his curly brown hair.

"Yup, go!" I whispered as we put the long icicle inside the catapult, with the marbles and shot them at Bobby and his goons.

The icicle butt hit Bobby straight in the chest, while the marbles pelted his friends heads.

"JACKSON!" Bobby's roared as he stomped over to our table. Tess grabbed my hand and squeezed. Hard. I gave her a reassuring look and then spoke.

"_Yes Bobbay? Can ve help yew?_" I said in my best French accent.

"Colten, you suck at accents." Tess said, since, being a child of Aphrodite's child she could speak fluent French, being the language of love.

"I try, I try." I said then gave a dumb smile putting a hand through my wind blown black hair.

"Okay if you two are done here." Max said rolling his brown eyes looking exasperated.

"You people are so fricked up. Now Jackson explain why the hell I got shot with an icicle." Bobby said standing two inches away from me, but he was about an inch smaller than me.

"First of all, breath-mint." I said stepping back.

"And I have no clue about the icicle. Let's just say I'm gifted with chemicals." I winked and turned back to my friends.

"Jackson! Explain or I will kick ya ass. Of course not in front of your plastic hoes, and the midget." He winked at Tess and then smirked at the rest of us.

"You know bitch, you play yo self up all nice and stuff but I bet you couldn't beat Colten doing shit." Erika said pretending to examine her black nails.

"What did you say emo?" That made Erika's face go bright red in fury as the room got darker.

"Calm yourself." I heard Elsie whisper.

"You know Bobby. I think it's time for you to go." Tess said.

"Okay then sweety." Bobby then walked past Tess, smacking her arse. That made me go hot.

The next thing I knew Tess had her fist in Bobby's face. Bobby looked surprised to see blood trickling from his nose.

"Ooooo the hoes got a temper." He said while wiping away the blood.

"She ain't a hoe." I said getting up.

"Aw hell no! You ain't messin with us no more!" Elsie said rolling up her sleeves revealing her muscular arms.

"Oh my! A sports freak like your brother!" That made Elsie tick.

"YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE YOU ARE ALL FAT ." Then Elsie pounded Bobby straight in the nose, making blood splatter everywhere.

"You ain't never talk bout my family bad. You hear?" She said kicking him in the groin.

"YOU HEAR?" Elsie said again throwing her long hair behind her shoulders.

"Y-yes." He stuttered, trying to stop the heavy blood flow.

"Good." Elsie said walking back to her seat. Gods. She was kinda hot when she was angry.

After a few minutes the PDA turned on.

"PLEASE SEND COLTEN JACKSON, ELSIE STOLL, TESS GRACE, AND BOBBY TICK TO THE OFFICE!" Then the PDA turned off.

"Well, let's go people." Elsie said skipping off.

"Don't take any shit from anyone okay?" I whispered to Erika and Max. Then nodded then smiled. Then I grabbed Tess and started walking towards the door.

When we got to the office we were met by my dad, Jason, and Amanda.

"Two times today." I heard my dad mumble.

"That's how your related to Leyna! You got the bad kiddies. That's why I sent Conor to handle Aaron's problem." Amanda said, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Wait what happened to Aaron?" Elsie said tieing her hair in a bun.

"Fist fight, while actually cat fight, then fist fight. Then well... Let's just say two people were unconscious and one girl had her extensions in a twist." Amanda said as my dad chuckled.

"Sanya-" I started and my dad burst out laughing.

"Sage tugged her hair and oh my gods it was perfect, then her boyfriend broke up with her for not saying sorry, and now James and Aaron are buddies kinda!" Percy said putting a hand through his black hair. Then Bobby's mom came in.

"Hello Roxie." Amanda said tieing her blonde hair back.

"Hello Amanda." Mrs. Tick said before sitting besides Bobby.

"You know each other?" Tess asked fiddling with a braid in her hair.

"Ya, school mates. She tried to take Nico away from Leyna on his first day and she got her extensions ripped out, my gods it was hilarious!" Amanda said laughing as Mrs. Tick went red.

"I could've beat her." Mrs. Tick scoffed.

"You couldn't beat her if she was bolted down. I can barely beat her when she's weaponless!" Jason exclaimed.

"That I can believe." Elsie said, grinning like a mad man.

When Mr. Powell came in he looked at each of us then started talking.

"So, Tess, you punched Bobby in the face?" Mr. Powell asked in a kind voice as Jason grinned. Tess just pushed her dark hair behind her ear.

"Yes, yes I did, because he called me a plastic hoe, and then smacked my ass. So I had full right to punch him." She looked very scary, her eyes glistening with determination.

"Did you touch Miss. Grace Mr. Tick?"

"Of course not! I'm not a sleaze like Jackson over there!" Bobby said looking at me.

"NOW HOLD ON A SECOND YOU LITTLE LIAR!" I said standing up, happy to see him flinch when I raised my arm. The only thing that stopped me was my dad pulling my arm.

"Colten behave. Or you will have to deal with mom." He whispered in my ear. I than sat down, rather unhappily. My mom could be terrifying when she wanted to be.

"He did bump her butt though, then called her a hoe even though she ain't." Elsie said as she rolled down her army colored shirt sleeves.

"I did nothing." Bobby said yet again.

"Stop lieing just tell the truth!" Tess said adding some charm speak to it.

"I bumped you." Bobby said in a trance-like state.

"That doesn't mean you had to punch him." Mr. Powell said putting a hand through his blonde hair.

"Of course she should punch him! Punch everyone! Anyone who is a bitch to her should get a load full of fist!" Jason said getting up.

"Your sounding like Hedge." Percy grumbled.

"Remind me to ask him about Mellie and the kids later ok?" Jason asked Percy.

"Sure." My dad said smiling.

"Okay then, so Elsie you also punched Bobby?"

"Of course!" Elsie started.

"He called me a sports freak and made fun of my friend, and I mean hitting people is pretty fricken fun." She said twirling her hair, while fist bumping Jason and Amanda.

"Elsie, I thought you were going to your anger classes!" Mr. Powell gave a long sigh.

"I was! Kinda. I got bored and my AD/HD kicked in, and they wrote everything in cursive. They expected a dyslexic person to read cursive? They were stupid and it was stupid so I stopped!" She gave a crooked smile then went back to drumming her fingers on the desk.

"Okay then. I think detention for you all tomorrow. Be here by 7:00. Hey! Also make sure your siblings come." He looked at Bobby, Me, and Elsie.

"Got it." We said as we walked towards the door. After that the school day went pretty well.


	7. Fight!

**okay gibberish but whatever. okay so today i woke up to coffee and cookies... except there was snow. so f today then. lol okay reviews anyone?**

Colten Jackson

When the day was done, everyone was exhausted. I mean even Elsie was, dragging her golden backpack behind her as we walked home.

"I can't believe that you got detention." I heard Erika whisper to Colin.

"I can't believe you didn't!" He laughed.

"Well, she almost killed us all with shadows, so you have to give her that." Max added, bumping into Erika's arm. Erika gave him a glare but Max kept poking her. Soon Erika just rolled her eyes, and pushed him away.

"You guys got in sooo much trouble." Callie said twisting her princess curled black hair around her tanned finger.

"Well, we didn't get sooo much trouble Cal, we just got a detention." Tess said, ruffling Callie's hair as she walked towards me. Soon Tess made it to the back of the line, leaving Jase behind.

"Colten?" She whispered to me.

"Ya Tess?" I said, turning to look at her.

"Am I a plastic hoe?" She asked, her eyes turning a light blue color.

"Of course not!" I said a little too loud.

"Are you just-" Before she could finish her sentence I had my lips pressed against hers. Her lips were warm and tasted like peppermint. After a few seconds I backed away, then realized all the group was way up front.

"C'mon." I whispered to Tess as I took her hand. I called forth some ice so we pretty much so skated the entire way to them.

"Well," Tess said breathily.

"I think that that was fun." She said tying her chocolate hair in a loose bun. Then she looked at me, with her baby pink eyes and just smiled. I wanted to lean in and kiss her, but everyone was around.

"What was fun?" Jase said suddenly at his older sisters side.

"Oh nothing." Tess said ruffling his blonde hair.

"Ill just ask in front of mom." Jase said in a sassy way, snapping his fingers in a "Z" formation.

"You ain't doing shit!" Tess said, adding charm speak to her voice.

"Okay." Jase said in a trancelike state as he ran up to Marilee.

"Gods help us." She mumbled, slipping her hand into mine. Gods the day was perfect. Until we neared home.

When we reached our block, there were- growls?

"Guys. Trouble." Sage said as she took out a bronze knife.

"Ya no kiddin." Evan said, rolling his dark eyes.

"Well? Everyone ready?" Tess said. We were all armed with different things.

Elsie and Aaron had swords enclosed as safety pins, Erika, and Colin had Stygian Iron swords while Acacia had a watch that transformed into a bow. Max had a huge hammer while Alaska took out 2 long hunting knives, Tess was armed a knife and Jase had a long golden sword concealed in a coin. Also Marilee and Evan had bows with deadly looking arrows hidden as backpacks, and then Callie had a bow, and Tobias had Ice, his long replica of Riptide. Lastly I had 2 battle axes. We looked pretty fricken awesome.

"Charge?" Alaska said.

"Well duh." Evan said as he changed into a lion. Evan had Frank's animal powers while Marilee got Hazel's jewels and Mist powers.

"GO!" Callie yelled as she let arrows fly. For a 4th grader she was a freaking maniac. When we arrived we saw an army of monsters. All of our parents were fighting with their usual weapons as Jason, Leyna, and my dad created a huge storm.

"Gods." I heard Alaska mumble before she ran in. She was on fire. LITERALLY! She ran in stabbing and slashing, melting anyone around her.

"Gods she's hot." Tobias said as he created an icy javelin and threw it at a near by hell hound. This would take some time.

"Gods." Erika mumbled as she and Acacia raised an army of the dead.

"Water now?" Sage asked. Colin nodded. Colin, Sage, Tobias, and I could control water. Pretty soon we had the street flooded.

"Okay. See you later!" Sage said as she made a hurricane form around her.

"My family's crazy." I mumbled to myself.

"Dam right." Jase said as he flew into the air, shooting lightning from his sword at everyone he saw. Marilee, Acacia, and Callie were shooting everyone under the sun as Evan pounced on people's throats. Blood thirsty little beast.

"Tess ready?" I said while throwing my axe at a demons head.

"Of course." Then we ran.

After a few minutes I saw my little 4 year old sister running around stabbing people in the knees and stomachs laughing like a crazy person. Soon she took out her bow and did a flip, shooting 10 demons in the head.

"MILES LOOK OUT!" I yelled as my younger brother just missed eating medal. Miles was 6, and had blonde hair with black roots. He was very strong and had control over ice. After he heard my voice he touched his attacker and he froze. Then Miles hit him with his sword and the attacker was destroyed.

After about an hour, all the demons were dead.

"Gods, that was pretty fun!" Zoë said tugging at her silvery parka.

"You do suit your name sake." My dad sighed, bopping Zoë on the head lightly with his palm.

"Wasn't I named after a Hunter?" Zoë asked looking up with her greenish-grey eyes.

"Yes, Zoë Nightshade. She now lives in the stars." My mom said.

"Bob says hello." I heard my dad mumble.

"Any whooo I really think we should get going home. You all look pretty tired." Hazel said ruffling Marilee's hair.

"Daddy! Did you see me!" Evan squealed as his ran into Frank's arms.

"Of course! You did amazing. All of you did." Frank said.

"It's not the first time Tobias fought." Leo said, clinging to his daughter and son.

"Oh ya, that was terrifying." Tobias said putting a hand through his hair.

The first time Tobias fought was when he was 10, and I was 8. Tobias was taking me and Sage to camp and we were met by all 3 furies, and Luke. Tobias fought and fought as I clutched to my younger sister. Tobias almost got killed when-

"COLTEN!" Erika screamed, running up to me.

"You should've seen you little sister, she was a maniac out there." Zoë beamed while cleaning her knife on her coat.

"Well. They woke me up while I was napping." She then giggled as she ran towards Sage. Sage scooped Zoë up and tossed her up and down.

"Nobody messes with my naps." Zoë said crossing her arms in front of her.

"Oh ya, except for Miles. I like Miles." Zoë said as she was set next to her big brother. She was much smaller than Miles, but she still managed to kiss his cheek, after using Tobias as a step stool.

"Love you to sis." Miles said putting a hand through his hair.

"Well, let's go to bed now." Alaska said before collapsing into Tobias' arms.

"With great power comes a great need to take a nap." Nico said, chuckling to himself.


	8. detention probs

**okay this is the last chapter that is finished. i will probably finish chapter 9 today and post it either today or tomorrow. I have no social life so i have all the time in the world! tell me you thoughts about this okay? okay bye guys!**

**-girl who just got a paper cut thanks to John Green**

Alaska Valdez

I was kind if bummed out that we all had detention tomorrow. I mean really? We will have to wake up at

6:00 just to sprint to school, to wait like 2 more hours till classes actually started. I mean what a waste. Waiting in the library. Gods.

The only good part about detention was Tobias. He was truly the hottest boy ever! He had black windswept hair with one grey streak. His hair was like Percy's, and his eyes green and grey. He had a muscular build, thanks to him being a born athlete. That's not the only reason I loved him. I loved him because he understood me.

"ALASKA ESPERANZA VALDEZ! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED NOW!" My mom yelled into my room.

"NO!" I yelled back, throwing my pillow over my head.

"DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE!" My mom yelled again.

"Come in then!" I yelled throwing my pillow at the door.

"I WILL!" I heard pounding feet, and then my blanket was ripped off.

"MOM!" I yelled jumping as she dipped cold water on my bed.

"Get Tobias to clean it up." She said, her auburn hair flicking behind her.

"Gods." I mumbled.

"Remember, Camp is only in 1 more weeks. Just hang on till then, then you can be with all ya buddies." That made me get up.

In 5 minutes I was in a Camp Half-Blood shirt and blue skinny jeans with my black combat boots. In a few minutes I was out the door to meet Tobias, Colten, Sage, Colin, Aaron, Elsie, and Tess.

"Mornin'" I said jogging up to Tobias.

"Hey." Tobias said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Oooooooooo Tobias got a girl friend!" Sage said, dancing around her older brother.

"We are just friends." Tobias said, his face getting a tiny bit redder, probably from the December breeze, or embarrassment.

"Really close friends." I said clasping my arm around his.

"Sureeee." Tess said as she hip bumped Colten.

"I know love when I see it." She said twirling her long choppy hair around finger.

"And I am related to the goddess of love." She said smirking to herself.

When we arrived at school we had to sign in with Mrs. Jonast.

"Hello children." Mrs. Jonast was probably the kindest old woman ever.

"Hey Mrs. Jonast." Aaron said.

"Can we have the library open? We all have detention soooo." Colten said. After a few moments we all had our slips and were heading for the library.

"Well," Colin said.

"See you all in a bit." Then Sage, Aaron, and Colin disappeared behind the humungous shelves.

"See ya!" Elsie said as she grabbed Tess and Colten and ran off in the other direction. That left me with Tobias.

Tobias was also wearing his Camp Half-Blood shirt, his a bit tighter showing his muscular torso.

"So are you excited for camp?" Tobias asked, sitting on the edge of a purple couch.

"Of course! I can't wait to see everyone again! And especially Thalia and the Hunters. I always thought they were so cool." I said sitting my skinny butt down next to Tobias.

"Don't even think about joining." Tobias said, his eyes growing a darker color.

"Don't worry! Never!" I said tousling his hair.

"Promise?" Tobias said, giving a baby seal look.

"I promise." I said as he lifted my chin up with two fingers.

"On the River Styx." He said, a sudden seriousness in his voice.

"Gods, okay I swear on the River Styx never to join the Hunters." I said. Thunder boomed outside the old rickety library.

"Well now that that is over with."

The first hour was pretty boring. Tobias and I talked for a bit about Camp and such.

"I just want to be back with Chiron and sleep near the ocean." Tobias started.

"I just want to hang with the Hermes cabin. And smoke. Smoking is very fun." I said, since I had a habit of smoking.

"I know your flame proof and all but be careful okay?" Tobias whispered in my ear.

"My middle name is careful." I said flicking my hair over my shoulder.

"Says the girl who started 3 schools on fire, almost got caught stealing a Lamborghini, and you almost killed Max when he was building that car!"

Gods, I was a wreck.

"Well-" I started but I was interrupted by a deep voice.

"What a dumb shirt. Camp Half-Blood? That sounds like the dumbest name ever. Who came up with that even?" It was Ben Tick.

"Actually, Camp Half-Blood can't be the dumbest name ever, the name Tick is still out there." I said back swiveling on my heel.

"Well, at least I'm not named after someone dead. Heard your named after your deceased grandma?" Ben spat.

"Don't you dare say that." I said through gritted teeth. The next thing I knew my hand was at his throat and I was feeling warm.

"Alaska!" Tobias yelled as he grabbed my shoulder sending an icy chill down my spine.

"God, freak." Ben said clutching his throat. He then nodded at his possy as they sauntered off.

"I didn't mean to get hot like that Tobias you know that." I said. I had only some control problems with fire.

"It's okay. Just try and stay calm okay?" Tobias said in a sweet voice.

"Okay." I said as I pressed my lips to his.


	9. aw a new friend

**okay i am over joyed because someone favorited Baby Waves! THANK YOU SO MUCH SWEETIEPIE3311! You seriously are fabulous. **

**OMG DROP IN THE OCEAN IS PLAYING! **

**Okay so today was probably the best day of my life. So at school we have uniforms and the boys have these hanger tags things on their shirts. so they pull eachothers off. Well today a boy tried to pull this one guys tag off, and ended up ripping his shirt ;D it was hilarious. the entire back fell off and he had to wear one of the nurses extra shirts. My gods it was perfect. also in social studies we are learning about ancient greece and i was the only one who knew anything so i am proud of myself:D. okay while writing this chapter feels attacked while i was thinking of younger percy. Also i just realized something. Nico and Leyna are cousins. So how can they be married? Well i am not changing it but i did change it because i had a plan for colin and sage to hook up but now i changed that. Okay sorry for babble but im happy okay? Thank you for anyone who takes the time to read this. Also anything in black will ALWAYS be an authors note just because it can be. okay i will now post the story. Enjoy and send reviews please? i would love to hear any thoughts of you people out there. you all don't know how much it means when people follow this story, or any of my stories. so i'm writing chapter 10 right now and will probably finish tonight. sorry for not posting yesterday. i had volleyball... okay i will try and get back to the story now. But please review! thank you i love you guys :* **

**love,**

**a girl who is hopelessly in love with a boy who loves someone else.**

Chapter 9

Aaron Stoll

Detention was going smoothly. Sage had pulled Colin and I into her secret reading area, dedicated to the Jackson's for donating money to the school. Inside was pillows and couches, all blue of course. Today we all wore out Camp Half-Blood shirts.

"Aaron, can you help me lift this table? I need to put it over there." Sage nodded to the corner. Gods, she was beautiful.

"Sure. No problem." In a few seconds I had successfully moved the table.

"Thanks." Sage said while giving me a shallow hug.

"It's his duty being the strong one here." Colin said bumping into me.

"Ya. I guess." I said as I sat down next to Sage.

After detention was over we all hurried to our classes. With my luck I ran straight into Mrs. Tock and her papers went flying. I picked each paper out of the air as easily as anything.

"Thank you Mr. Stoll." Mrs. Tock was a nice 30 year old woman with mousy brown hair and blue eyes.

"All in a days work." I said before running to catch up with my people.

"Hey Aaron!" A voice called.

I turned around to be met by James Bold. Instead of his usual preppy get up he wore simple jeans and a black shirt.

"Hey Aaron! How was detention for ya?" James fist bumped me as we talked.

"Eh, no trouble really. I did get to hang out in the Jackson section of the library though. Nice couches." James mocked a gasped, then smiled.

"Lucky. I got to hang out with Chris who now is going out with Sanya. It was so annoying. Sanya this Sanya that. Hey speaking of Sanya she cut off what was left of her weave." James kept laughing as crinkles grew in the corners of his brown eyes.

"Okay the reason I came over was to ask if you wanted to come to my 13th birthday mabob. It's on Friday, December 14. You can bring Sage and Colin also since you probably wouldn't feel very comfortable without them I'm guessing?" Point James.

"Are you free on that day? It starts at 5:00 then ends at 10:00. I know it's long but that's because it's at my dad's fancy _country club_." James sighed at the words country club.

"Ya I think. Hey James are you free at all today?" I asked, pushing my dirty blonde hair out of my eyes.

"Ya! I think at least. If not then I will make it be a free day." James waved at me then disappeared around the corner.

"Aaron?" Sage called as she grabbed my forearm.

"Ya Sage?" I asked. Sage looked really beautiful. I thought she liked Colin and stuff but who cares, I could still secretly admire her from a far.

"What was that about?" Sage had a worried look in her gray eyes.

"Nothing, James is going to hang after school at my place. Also he invited me and you guys to his birthday." I said, noticing Sage still held onto my arm.

"Oh, are we going?" Sage asked while pushing her curly blonde hair behind her ear.

"Well I am going. We will still have 7 more days till camp. So you want to come?" I asked, sure she was going to say no.

"A friend of yours is a friend of mine." Then Sage did the most unexpected thing ever. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed me on the cheek.

"Well are coming or not Aaron?" Sage teased as she turned the corner, her blonde hair bouncing behind her. Gods today would be a good day.

Defiantly correct. Totally right. Today was probably the best day i had had in a long time.

The day went by quickly, going on until we got to gym. Today we got to play dodge ball. One of my favorites.

"Stoll and Thinly you are the leaders okay?" Our gym teacher, Mr. Nunley was a built man with brown hair gelled back. He kind of reminded me of Coach Hedge.

"I choose Sage, Colin, James, Tanya, Bianca, Ruiez, Paul, Jen, and Caroline." I said thinking over my team. picking teams reminded me of choosing Pokemon. I CHOOSE YOU! While Chris picked his team I set ours up.

"Okay Sage, Colin, and James stay up front. Tanya, Bianca, Ruiez, Paul, Jen, and Caroline you guys take the back okay?" They all nodded as Chris set his team up. He had most of the popular kids while I had more sporty and Tall people.

"1 2 3 GO!" Mr. Nunley said as he blew his whistle.

The first ball was thrown as it almost hit me straight in the face.

"To close." I mumbled to myself as I threw a purple ball at the other team, hitting one of the girls in the face. A scream escaped her lips as the ball hit her smack in the nose.

"YOUR OUT!" Ruiez shouted as he pushed his hair behind his ear. The girl sent a death glare our way but then got up and say on the bench.

After 20 minutes almost everyone was out. The only people left on my team were me, Sage, James, and Colin. On Chris' team was Chris, Sanya, Michael, and Taylor.

James and Michael both chucked balls at each other, making each other get out.

"Damn it." I heard James mumble as he pushed his sweaty brown hair out of his eyes.

"C'MON STOLL!" James shouted as I chucked one at Taylor. She screamed and ducked, which made her slip on another ball.

"TAY!" One of her friends yelled from the bench as she fell down.

"I'm all good." She breathed, pushing her blonde hair off her tanned face.

In the next 10 minutes Taylor and Colin got out. All that was left was Chris, Sanya, Sage, and then me.

"Aaron. You go for Chris and I go for Sanya?" Sage had the best plans so I nodded. Sage then gave me a smile as her gray eyes hardened.

"I can't believe our parents went here as kids." Sage said as she grabbed a ball and hurdled it at Sanya.

"Ya. I mean how did Percy and Leyna never come across each other?" I asked as I ducked a wild ball getting thrown past my ear.

"No clue. Mist probably." Sage said as she chucked a ball at Sanya. It hit her smack in the chest.

"Just think, when Percy was our age he was playing dodge ball with Tyson." I commented as I grabbed another ball from the ground.

"That's so cool. I wish I would have known my dad as a kid. He seemed to have such a cool childhood. I mean getting kicked out of schools and stuff, meeting my mom at age 12, having so many good friends and so many enemy's, gods he saved the world so many times. He loved my mom so much back then. He held up the sky for her." Sage breathed as she grabbed another ball.

I started thinking that over for a long time. Percy did do so much for Annabeth. He had an amazing childhood. He saved the lightning bolt, traveled into a forbidden land, held up the sky, killed the Titan lord, fell into Tartarus with Annabeth, closed the Doors Of Death, and still managed to have a life. He also turned down becoming a god just so he could stay with Annabeth. I wish I could love someone as much as him. Even when Percy lost all of his memories he still remembered her. I want love like that. I want to feel that sort of connection with someone. Just anyone.

"GODS AARON!" Sage yelled as she jumped in front of me. A ball landed straight in her chest, making her out.

"Sage!?" I yelled grabbing her wrist to her up.

"I'm all good, now win Stoll. Otherwise I will kick your ass when we get to camp." She smiled a lazy smile and jogged to the bench. She just saved me from being out.

"It's on now Chris." I said as I lobbed a ball at him.

"Can't win everything Aaron." Chris smirked as he chucked a ball at me.

"Watch me." I said through a toothy grin as I chucked 5 balls at Chris. One landed in his stomach while the other hit his head.

"AND STOLL WINS!" Mr. Nunley said coming over to congratulate me.

"You know Sage, your dad played dodge ball in this here gym." Mr. Nunley said while waving his arms in the gyms direction.

"We had to rebuild because some exchange students started a fire. Percy and Tyson made such a good team." Mr. Nunley said sighing.

"Hey do you remember Leyna Ripple?" Colin asked as he came out of the locker room wearing his camp shirt and black jeans.

"Oh of course. One of the most troubled students. Always caused fights, always caused so much trouble. Gosh I wonder where she is now." Mr. Nunley said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"My guess she's making death threats at Percy." Colin said as he laughed.

"Wait, they know each other?" Mr. Nunley asked.

"Yup long lost twins." Sage said, hip bumping Colin.

"Woah." Mr. Nunley said breathily.

When school was over I walked out with Sage, Colin, and James. James fit right into the group. He didn't make fun of Sage for talking about architecture or for Colin going on about how the world is messed up. He only stated his opinion and never hated on anything.

"So you guys always go to Camp Half-Blood?" James asked when we were half way home. Today we got out later than everyone so Tobias and Alaska took everyone home.

"Yup, every summer and over Christmas break. Parents pretty much so work there." Colin said as he tugged at his aviator jacket.

"That's cool. Where is it?" James asked as he pulled his North Face closer around him.

"Long Island." Sage said as she pushed her hair out of her face.

"That's cool." James said.

When we got to my house I asked if Sage and Colin could stay.

"Ya they cool." James said as he followed behind me.

"Okay then!" I said as I bounded up the steps to my humungous house.

"I'M HOME!" I yelled as I opened the door.

"Took you long enough." Elsie said as she came down the stairs wearing her orange camp tank top and sweatpants.

"Oh, hey Sage and Colin. Oh a new person." Elsie said as she slid down the banister.

"Elsie Stoll, Aaron's amazing big sister." Elsie said as she stuck her hand out to James.

"James Bold, friend of Aaron's." James stuck out his hand and shook.

"Okay now there is food in the kitchen and then mom and dad ain't home yet, they be hanging out at Leo's. So don't break anything and don't bug me capeash? Capeash. Okay if you need me I will be in the weight room. Okay bye guys!" Elsie said as she walked towards our basement.

"How old is your sister?" James asked as he took off his coat.

"She's 14." I said as I took everyone's coats.

"Cool beans. Ya Sanya's brother is in their grade right?" James asked as he set his backpack down.

"Ya, my sister and her friend Tess Grace pounded him in the face." I said as I put their coats in the closet.

"Oh." James said as he took off his shoes.

"Your room Aaron?" Sage asked as she ran towards the stairs.

"Why of course, but I must give James a tour." I said as I gestured near the house.

"Can we start at your room though?" Sage said as she held the railing.

"Fine." I said as I walked towards the stairs.

"Follow me James." I said as I ran up the stairs.

My room was a dark red and teal. It was just an ordinary room. Except it had weights in the corner, and had a huge bed.

"Woah." James said as he looked at my flat screen T.V.

"Yup got all these cool games." I said as I say on my bed.

"Show him the zombie apocalypse game Aaron! It's awesome James!" Sage cried as she hung upside down off he side of my blue bed.

"Sage, would you like to do the tour then since you keep interrupting?" She jumped up as fast as a rocket, a huge smile on her lips.

"OF COURSE!" Sage said as she grabbed James' hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Gods help us." Colin mumbled as he followed out the door.

"Damn right." I said as I followed behind.

The next room Sage went to was the game room. Inside we had a giant T.V with at least 100 games.

"Woah." Was all James said. Inside the room was a giant coach, air hockey, fosse ball, pool table and bowling.

"How the-" Before he could finish his sentence Sage but him off.

"Rich grandparents, and our parents own a lot of things. Aaron's mom owns a sporting arena, my dad and Colin's mom own the pool, my mom owns her own architecture studio thingy, my uncle owns his own repair shop, my aunt Piper owns a hair place, while my other aunt Hazel owns horse stable with my uncle. Ya. We have a lot of businesses." Sage said as she jumped over the couch.

"Woah." James said again.

"You guys must be rich."

"Well, we kinda are. But we save our money. Our family has a lot of family, and we donate towards Camp Half-Blood a lot." Colin said as he sat next to Sage.

"That's so cool!" James said as he sat next to Colin.

"Ya. We get that a lot." I said as I sat next to Sage.

The rest of the time was spent on the tour. A few times we got death threats from Elsie but besides that it was fun. We played video games for a few hours, than ate blue cookies.

"Why blue?" James asked through a mouthful if cookies.

"Oh when my dad was little his mom was married to this really bad guy Gabe and he would never let them do anything. So my Grandma Sally said something about blue food and Gabe said it didn't exsist so my grandma decided to make everything blue just to prove him wrong. So my dad continues to make blue food." Sage said as she ate her 10th cookie.

"Woah that guy was mean then." James said as he finished his 3rd cookie.

"Ya, he went missing when my dad was 12." Sage said.

"Wait aren't you and Colin cousins?" James looked at Sage then Colin.

"Yup. My mom and her dad are twins, but they were separated at birth." Colin said as he finished his cookies.

"Well that's cool then." James said as he are another cookie.

After another hour James had to go.

"Bye guys! See you at school tomorrow!" He said as he ran to his moms car.

"Okay what now?"

**reviews please? i am listeing to skinny love by birdy and i am now close to crying. there are so many songs to go with percy jackson. The Scientist, Fix You, Skinny Love, Drop in the Ocean, Only Exception, Memories, Now is the start so many.. okay reviwe**


	10. party all night and sleep all day!

**okay thank you so much Percy'sFosterKid for following my story! Okay so i am super excited because i finally am at the chapter where they arrive at camp. that part will be Tobias Jackson POV so can you guys tell me who you want to be the other POVs? Please? Okay i know this chapter is short but that is because i have a ton of homework because i ticked off like 10 teachers ;D lol my grade turned all the nice teachers insane. I have that effect on people. But i don't care now do i? no no i do not. that is only because i have started not caring about life really. I mean today someone said i should commit suicide. like what the actual fug? what the hell did i do to anyone? i know i am weird but really, suicide? and it came from a midget. i could have squashed him but i decided this year i would try and be a good girl. you know? well hell no. people just decide to tick me off and then wonder why i kick them. i mean someone tried to borrow my sharpies, and i have them all in bags right? well i also keep my quote cards inside there and some idiot fugger crumpled them. i wanted to punch him so badly, and it was the same boy who said i should commit suicide. ugh. life is one fugging maze. "how will i ever escape this damn maze!" -looking for alaska. Ugh why do people always decide to be big bioches. I mean really? i was walking through the hallways and someone called me ugly. i mean i know im not gorgeous but i am already insecure. i am way to thick for my age. i am the same sizeas my mom, weighing 125 pounds and being 5'8". I know my legs are the size of australia but seriously dont tell me that! i am a weird girl! i would rather be alone than hang with all these prissy bitches. i mean i go to a catholic school and go to bed crying. why? because i hate myself sometimes. i try to fit in but i just dont! everyone is a skinny little person and then there is me! the ugly giant. once someone even called me fat even though i was a perfectly normal size. gods i hate people okay okay. **

**okay i have to admit i reread the titans curse and ii still get emotional over Bianca and Zo e (idk how to make the dots appear...)**

**Love,**

**a girl who just started crying remembering all the memories i had with my friends when i was little**

Sage Jackson

When it finally came the day of James' party I was getting nervous. We were suppose to dress all fancy and stuff and we were suppose to bring our parents.

"Mom!" I yelled down the stairs. I wore a purple dress that was sleeveless. It came down to just above my knee, and had a sliver shimmer to it. My blonde hair was done in a braided bun, with silver lining in it. I tried to make it look like the hunters hair but it didn't really work. Oh well.

"MOM!" I yelled again as I slid into my silver heels. Even though I was in 7th grade I could still wear heels and not fall.

"MOM!" I yelled again as I stormed out of my room.

"Woah Sage." Colten said as I almost ran into him.

"Do I look okay?" I asked while pushing a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"Gods you look beautiful. DAD HAVE A KNIFE READY!" I blushed the tiniest bit as Tobias came out of his room.

"Gods Sage your look amazing." Tobias said as he stood next to Colin.

"Gods we will have trouble when she starts dating." Tobias said as he hugged me.

"Don't grow up to fast Sage." Tobias said as he kissed the top of my head.

"No promises there." I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Well I have a party to go to bye guys." I said as I walked down stairs.

"SEAWEED BRAIN HURRY UP!" My mom yelled.

"My gods Sage." My mom said as tears welled in her eyes.

"You look beautiful Sage." She said as a tear slid down her face. My mom wore no makeup, only a silvery blue dress.

"Dad hurry up!" I yelled.

"Coming coming gods." My dad said as he jumped the last 10 stairs.

"Sage." He said as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"You look beautiful." He said as he kissed my cheek.

"Now let's go." He said as he ran towards the door.

"SHOTGUN!" I yelled as I ran after him.

"This will be a long night." My mom sighed as she ran behind me.

When we arrived I saw Aaron first. He was wearing a red button down and black dress pants. His dirty blonde hair was combed back and his trainers looked new.

"OY AARON!" I said as I ran over towards him, crushing him in a bear hug.

"Woah Sage you look-" Before Aaron could finish his sentence another voice popped up.

"Beautiful." When I turned around I saw Colin in a gray button down shirt wearing black pants.

"Thanks." I said looking at my shoes, trying to fight the redness that wanted to find a home in my face.

"Is there goin' to be cake?" Leyna asked as she walked up wearing a blazer and black pants.

"It better be blue." Percy said as Leyna chased him inside.

"Oh gods." Annabeth said as Nico, Amanda, and Conor started chatting as they walked into the country club.

"Well, let's get going!" Aaron said as he grabbed my wrists pulling me inside to escape the December air.

When we first got inside a small hallways opened up to be a nice big open space. It had a snack bar which Leyna and my dad were heading too, and had a big stage. On stage was a D.J who was playing Panic! At the Disco. The walls were painted a whitish blue, but there were so many lights it was hard to tell the actual color.

"Let's find James ey?" Colin said as we disappeared into the crowd.

"There!" I said as I saw James. He looked nice, but looked a little bored. His thick brown hair was brushed to the side, revealing his dark brown eyes. He wore a simple shirt with black dress pants.

"Hey James." Aaron said when we made it over to him. His entire face lit up.

"Hey Aaron." James said as he fist bumped Aaron.

"So how's the party?" Colin asked as he pushed through the crowd.

"Well, I pretty much so hate everyone here but now it's fun since you guys are here. Hey where is Sage?" James asked as he fist bumped Colin.

"Right here." I said as I walked through the crowd. He turned and his jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh Sage you look really pretty." James said. I couldn't help but blush.

"Well, let's get this party started." I said as I grabbed Aaron's arm. He looked down at me, but then realized in my heels I was almost his height, but he had an exasperated look on his face. I just smiled back at him as I pulled him near the snack bar.

"BACK AWAY FROM THE DAM SNACK BAR!" My dad yelled as he and Leyna ate most of the cookies.

"What?" I said as I grabbed a cookie.

"When I was younger, I went on a quest with Grover, Thalia, and Zo-ë." My dad's voice cracked while saying Zoë. I remember hearing this story at camp. My mom was captured by Luke and Atlas and Bianca Di' Angelo and Zoë Nightshade perished. The thoughts brought tears into my eyes.

"And when we arrived at the Hover Dam Zoë said we should find the dam snackbar. Then Grover and Thalia made all these jokes using dam. Good times. You know when we get to camp Thalia will be there. Actually all the Hunters will be." My dad said as he fixed his blue button down. I couldn't wait for camp!

"Gods you guys walk fast." Colin said as he and James appeared.

"Don't believe we met officially. Leyna Di'Angelo. Ya from detention right?" Leyna stuck her hand out to James as he introduced himself to her.

"Hey do ya know where your dad is? I gots to talk to him bout some things." Leyna asked James.

"Near the front. Just look for Amanda and Nico. They were talking to him last." James said as he pointed near the front door.

"Thanks. C'mon Perc." Leyna said as she tugged Percy's hand.

After a few hours the entire football team showed up. Almost everyone in the grade showed up actually, even Sanya Tick since their parents were friends. Everyone came over and put their gifts on this huge table. In the end James led all of us over to this one room near the back of the place.

"Okay what do you people want to do?" James asked everyone.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Taylor Pitwer said. She was a pretty looking girl with long brown hair, and a tan slim yet strong body. She was very athletic looking and usually sat with all of her other sports friends.

"Okay who starts?" I asked as we got in a circle.

After about 10 minutes James got picked.

"Truth or Dare?" Joseph asked.

"Dare." James said.

"Okay-" Joseph paused for a minute before whispering in James ear. A bewildered smile crept on James' face.

"Taylor Pitwer will you go out with me?" James asked. Taylor looked ready to pass out. She then squealed and threw her thin arms around him.

"YES YES YES!" She said as she bear hugged him.

"Well, that went well." James said as he pulled Taylor next to him.

"Aaron. Truth or dare." Aaron looked thoughtful for a moment and then answered.

"Dare." He said as he leaned against the wall.

"Ohhhkaaaay!" James said as he jumped up and clapped his hands together.

"Who do you think is the prettiest girl in this room? And whoever the lucky girl is-" He then bent over whispered the last part into Aaron's ear. He gulped for a second before answering.

"Sage Silena Jackson." Aaron said deadpan. No one but my family and family friends used my middle name. My parents said that it was for their friend who perished in the Titan war. One of her last words was "I see Charlie again" or something to that effect.

Then he did the most unexpected thing ever. Aaron leaned in and kissed me on the lips. His lips were soft and tasted like cinnamon. For the first time I got a good look at Aaron.

His eyes were a playful brown, while his wispy blonde hair clung to his forehead. After a few moments we broke.

"Okay, Sam!" And then the game continued for a few more hours. The entire time I held Aaron's hand. While standing alone I am weak, but with him standing by me I was like a brick wall, not going any where.

"KIDS CAKE!" Aaron's dad yelled into our room. We all jumped up, me still clinging to Aaron's hand.

"You okay Sage?" Aaron whispered into my ear. I felt so small compared to him, he was 5'9" and I was 5'7".

"I'm fine. I'm just super hungry." I said as I jogged up to James and Colin.

"So ya kiddos have fun?" Leyna said as they lit the candles.

"Oh of course they did they are children. Gods Leyna think woman!" My dad said as he got hit upside the head by my mom.

"Seaweed brain shut your mouth." That got him quiet.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPPPPYYYYY BIRRRRRTHHHHHDDDAAAAY!" We all sang around his cake.

"GIVE US THE CAKE WOOOOOOO!" Leyna yelled in a sing song voice, her accent sounding crazier every time she talked.

"I can't tell how she is related to you." James whispered into my ear.

"Just see me at Camp with my relatives. Woooweee." I said as I hugged James' shoulders as he blew the candles out.

"AND WE GET DA FOOD NOW EY?" Leyna said as she grabbed an evergreen colored plate.

"Leyna calm." Nico said as he kissed her cheek.

"Fine." Leyna grumbled as she sat down and pouted, her skinny arms folded in front of her as she blew her raven hair out of her eyes.

"Ley here is your cake." Amanda said as she held out a red piece of cake.

"RED!" Leyna yelled so loud everyone turned and stared at here.

"Wha you all staring at HUH? Got back to ya buidness." Leyna said as she ate her cake.

The rest of the party went by quickly. James went through his gifts and got a few cool trinkets. I got him a book about true love, which he have me a gigantic hug for, but then he gave me an even bigger hug when I gave him Zombie Apocalypse 5.

"SAGE OH MY GOD THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER!" James said as he crushed me in a hug.

"Hey it's what I do." I said as I rubes my bruised ribs.

After a few more hours the party ended.

"Bye guys have a fun time at your camp! See you after the holidays!" James said as he crush is all in hugs.

"Bye James." I said as I skipped to the car.

Gods. Today was perfect. What a perfect day. Nothing could ruin it. Oh correction many things could ruin it being a demigod.

My parents seemed worried about me when I sat in the back without fighting for shot gun.

"Well someone's happy." My dad said from the drivers seat.

"What happened!" My mom said while she looked back at me.

"Nothing." I said as I looked out the window, making the ice creep up the sides.

"If you don't tell me I can just ask Piper." My mom said through a smirk.

"Okay." I said as I rested my head against the window.

"Did she seriously just pass up an argument?" Percy asked.

"Aw is someone in love?" My mom asked as she poked my knee.

"No." I said dreamily while staring at the stars.

"I see Zoë." I said as I pointed out the window at a constellation.

"She always is watching Sage. Maybe we can ask her. One day for sure." My dad said as a single tear slid down his cheek.

When we got home I was exausted.

"Night people." I said as I walked upstairs. I heard my mom whisper something to Tobias before he ran up the stairs. Perfect timing.

After a few steps I slipped on my heel making me fly backwards.

"Be careful Sage." Tobias said laughing.

"Carry me?" I asked in a sleep voice.

"Fine." Tobias groaned as he lifted me bridal style as if I weighed nothing. I nestled my head into my older brothers shoulders.

By the time we got upstairs I was half asleep. I saw half of what Tobias was doing. I know he laid me on my bed and took off my heels. Tobias then kissed my forehead and tucked me in.

"Camp in 2 days." He whispered as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you Tobias." I whispered sleepily as I kissed his cheek.

"Love you too Sage. And I know you kissed Aaron." He said as he left me in my room, in a sleepy surprised daze.

**review please. i will post the next chapter soon! it's about camp next! please please tell me your thoughts.i won't bite! unless you have ambrosia then GIMME! **


	11. camp finally!

**okay so i just got my 1st review and i have no clue how to respond becase it said do not reply. and so ireviewed my own story to see if i could reply which i coul. ya i am lame. okay so this was the message. (i copy pasted it) **

**mysterium:OMG! I LUV YOUR STORY SOOOOO MUCH! I'M GONNA TRY AND READ ALL OF YOUR PERCY JACKSON RELATED STORIES AND I'LL TRY TO REVIEW ALL OF THEM!**

**okay so thank you for reviewing this! i am sorry i did not e-mail you but it said do not reply... but you have no idea what this means to me! i mean wow. an actual person reviewed my story. I made this chapter short because i was going to make it long but then i wouldn't have finished the chapter and then i would have nothing to post! soooo ya... excuse the short chapter also can you suggest some character names in the reviews please? oh my gosh i just hurt my arm and now there is this huge bruise and it is really weird... i also hit my head on a cabinet... i am so smart i just cant believe it. okay, now enjoy! (and please review!) oh and i just realized that hazel and frank had to go to camp jupiter so yaaa. not all my characters kids are mentioned but hopefully they will. (also zoe's, no clue how to make the dots go above the e, bow was from the junk yard. remember in the titan's curse when bianca picked up the bow clip thing? that wis now zoe's bow.) okay also! when leyna speaks greek she is saying, gods i was kidding. learn to take a joke. okay continuing the story! i just realized you can not copy and paste from the translator on the mac. godssss**

Tobias Jackson

"GUYS!" My dad yelled up the stairs.

"WE ARE COMING!" Callie yelled as she darted out of her room wearing her camp shirt, her bow slung over her shoulder and her bronze knife in hand.

I grabbed my pen Ice, and one of those magic bags of clothing and ran out the door.

"GUYS SERIOUSLY!" I yelled while sliding down the banister.

"Slow pokes." Zoë said as she put on her silver parka over her camp shirt. Her bow was kept as a silver hair pin which was a gift from Hephaestus for her 2nd birthday. He said that it had a long history, but came from his junk yard.

After 5 minutes Miles came down the stairs wearing a camp shirt and jeans. His sword was enclosed as a pen, thanks to Leo, so he probably had his pen in his pocket.

The next person to come down was Sage. She had her camp shirt on, and dark washed jeans. Her knife was on her belt, shinning silvery bronze. Since she was the smartest, well second smartest, she would know what a monster is probably faster than all of us.

Finally, Colten came down. In his hands he had two large sticks, which if he pressed a button, would turn into axes. One was bronze and one was a mix of bronze and steel. His black hair was pushed off his face, which made it look as if he hadn't brushed it.

"Everyone ready?" Zoë said dancing around our dads feet.

"We were born ready Zoë." I said as I ruffled her black hair, slightly tugging her blonde roots.

"Then lets go!" Sage said as she pulled her parka closer to her.

"You heard the woman." Colten said as he followed close behind, careful not to step on Zoë since she was 4'0".

We all got into our blue Suburban and got situated. I took out my monster proof phone and texted Alaska.

_You there? ~T_

_Of course just leaving now. Leo is threating to kill us all. ~A _

_Oh joy ~Txxxxx _

_See you soon :* ~Axxxx_

_Bye:* ~Txxxx_

I closed my phone and stared out the window. I saw a big orangey brown Suburban following behind us, and after that 3 more cars. I couldn't wait till we got to camp to see everyone.

After the longest 30 minutes of my life, we arrived at Thalia's tree.

"MOVE PEOPLE!" Zoë yelled as she vaulted over the back seat, landing in front of Colten.

"Calm young one." Colten said as he patted her head. She looked up into Colten's eyes and gave a death stare worthy of Athena. The glare made Colten's stare falter as Zoë cracked a smile.

"WELCOME PERCY AND ANNABETH! OTHER JACKSON'S." Chiron said as he galloped over to us.

"Hey Chiron." My mom said as she hugged the gigantic centaur.

"Hello my dear. How has life been?"

"Good, a lot of socializing to be done. Soon everyone else will get here." As if on cue the other cars arrived.

From one of the cars the Valdez's emerged. Alaska ran out in her silvery parka and jumped into me.

"Hey Tobias." She breathed into my ear as she hugged me again.

"Ey Chiron. How it been?" Leyna said as she walked out of her big black Suburban.

"Good, how are you Leyna? Will you be prepared to teach a sparring class with Percy tomorrow?" Chiron asked as he trotted over to us.

"Course." Leyna said as she tied up her black raven hair.

Soon everyone had arrived, and was out of their cars bustling around with bags full of clothing, weapons, and of course food. The only family not present was Hazel and Frank, for they were all Roman so they went to Camp Jupiter with Marilee and Evan.

"I assume you all will be going to your specific cabins? Nico Hades, Percy Poseidon, Jason Zeus, Amanda Ares, and Leo Hephaestus cabin okay?" Chiron asked as we all nodded.

"Okay I will let you all settle in." Chiron trotted off with Leyna and my dad talking about training and such.

"Come on guys." Zoë squealed grabbing her stuff and sprinting towards the Poseidon cabin. Jase grabbed Tess around the waist and flew over to the Zeus cabin.

"C'mon bro." Elsie said as she grabbed Aaron racing him to Ares cabin.

"Okay I am tired now." I said as I put down 3 huge bags so I could kiss Alaska on the cheek.

"See you at sparring." She said as she hugged me once more before disappearing after Max.

We all got situated after a few minutes and were all nestled into our beds. The Poseidon cabin had an addition added to it since every time we came to camp we, as in the Jackson family, stayed inside the Poseidon cabin.

"Night everyone, remember training in the morning." My dad said as he climbed into his bed with my mom.

"Night." Zoë said as she climbed into her bed, still wearing her normal clothes.

The next morning I woke up to my mom shouting at us to get up.

_Oh joy, I love this_ I thought to myself as I jumped up.

"Guys grab your weapons, we go to training right after breakfast." I said as I jogged outside dressed in blueish armor. My mom and dad were already outside in their armor, waiting patiently for us.

"Bout time." My dad said with the slightest bit of a smile playing on his lips.

When we arrived at the pavilion I sat down at the Poseidon table. The camp made special tables for the Stoll's and Valdez's since they didn't have an empty cabin.

When we got inside most of the campers cheered as Percy and Leyna appeared. I sat down between Zoë and Colten. The entire pavilion quieted while Leyna talked. It was bad to interrupt Leyna's before she had he coffee.

"Okay demigod children peeps, the trainin sitiation is gunna happen after we eats. Then later tonight we gunna play a game of capture the flag? Sound good? Better or I will find ya and kick ya asses whoever thinks differently." Then everyone cheered. My dad finished her thought.

"The teams are the entire camp verses my family, Leyna's family, Francesca's family, Amanda's family, and Piper's family. All magic weapons are allowed. I think that those are pretty fair teams seeing that no adults are playing since that would mean you all would go down. That I'm sure of." Percy said smiling.

"Of course you would beat us, you survived Tartarus, killed the Titan lord Kronos, held the sky, almost became a GOD, and defeated Gaea." Someone from the Nike cabin shouted.

"All those statements be true, but one ain't. He didn't almost, he was about to become a god but he turned it down cause he was in loveeeee." Leyna said smirking.

"True. Okay continue your eating now." Percy said brushing a hand through his black hair, his hand slightly tugging his gray streak.

After breakfast I sprinted towards the sword arena. I took out Ice and started looking for a partner.

"I think since Alaska ain't here I could do?" I turned around to be met by Erika Di'Angelo.

"Ya, just don't use your scary Stygian Iron stuff." I said as she gave me a cheeky smile. She stashed her black knife in her sleeve as she took out a bronze knife.

"Ready set go!" She yelled as she started slashing.

She actually was surprisingly good, slashing and jabbing, using both Roman and Greek battle strategies. After a good 10 minutes I had disarmed her.

"Nice try." I teased as she scowled at me.

"Good try in deed Squirt." A voice said behind me.

"Hey mom." Erika said as she grabbed her dagger from my hands.

"Next time judo kick, then get the sword. Kay girly?" Leyna said as she sat back, watching our every move.

Leyna was probably the second or first most important camper at this camp. She was, without a question, the second or most strongest camper. Leyna was very short, about 5'5" but she was nasty in battle. You did not want to get on her bad side.

Once when Leyna was about 18, an Ares chick got into her way, and they ended up in a huge fight. In the end Leyna won, though half of the Athena cabin had to hold her back because she was going to kill the poor girl. The girl had to spend a month in the infirmary. So the lesson was learned. Never ever get on her bad side.

"Erika, use da shadows to ya advantage, in an actual battle, ya gunna use ya powers. Just don't kill Tobias. Although it be funny, then I would have to deal with all da angry Jackson's and then shit would go down." Leyna said as Erika jabbed and slashed.

She once caught me in the chest plate leaving a crooked slash in my armor.

"Okay, Erika don't actually kill me!" I said as I flipped her knife out of her hand.

"I'm gunna borrow her for one sec kay?" Leyna said as she took Erika by the arm and led her towards the water.

"Can I try now?" A voice behind me sighed.

When I turned around I saw Alaska.

"Ya, ready?" Alaska had these two hunting knives, one was bronze and the other smaller one was a mix of bronze and steal. Her hunting knives were very long, about 2 feet each. All I fought with was Ice, my replica of Riptide and Tsunami.

"Wait one sec." Alaska said as she put her long auburn hair in a pony tail. She wore her camp shirt and short shorts, her red chest plate glimmering in the sun. Even though it was December inside camp it was nice and warm, feeling as if it were summer.

"All good, ready?" Alaska said as she lifted her bronze blade.

"Born ready." I said as I uncapped Ice. She smiled her cheeky smile and then she flipped her knife. The bronze blade reflected her face, but shot a stream of sunlight into me eyes.

"CHEATER!" I yelled as I cleared my eyes.

"No, just using what I have." Alaska said as she came at me. We slashed and jabbed. For a Hephaestus relative Alaska was a pretty good fighter. We went for about 30 minutes before we both got tired.

"Break?" I said as I slumped against a dummy. Alaska nodded as she slumped against the ground.

"Nice fighting skills, now time for your class with Leyna and Percy." Tori, daughter of Hebe, goddess of youth came over.

She had brown hair with blonde tips. She had pale-ish skin, her nose splashed with freckles. She was the counselor of Hebe cabin, which had 5 people in it. She was 16 and an orphan. When she was little she went to an orphanage because her father was murdered (or so they thought). For some reason when her birthday arrived she never looked older, or felt older for that fact. That's when a satyr found her.

Tori wasn't skinny nor fat but just built. She was long and lean making all the Aphrodite boys fall for her.

"C'mon I don't want us to be late. They are using you to demonstrate." Tori said smiling as she grabbed both Alaska and my wrists.

We arrived at the far point of the arena. Almost every camper under 16 was there. I saw Percy and Leyna explaining how to put on armor and things to that basic effect.

"Ya all can see that you put this loop here 'n' this loop here?" Leyna said as she tightened her own green and red chest plate. There were many nods from the children seated.

"There's the rest of em." Alaska whispered to me as she pointed to the rest of our family.

"Go." Tori said shoving us playfully forward.

"Got to run an errand." She said as she started to jog in the direction of her cabin. Tori was an all around camper. Since she has no were to go she helped younger campers with sword play. She was quite good.

After a few minutes everyone had their armor on. Leyna and Percy gestured towards Alaska and I. Zoë was already standing there, her hair clip bow put aimlessly in her hair. She stood next to Colten and Sage, looking rather bored.

"Okay, here are a few examples of different weapons. Most everyone of you have chosen a weapon, but there are different techniques for different weapons. See my son Colten uses battle axes, while my youngest Zoë uses her bow and knife." My dad said as Colten clicked the buttons on his two sticks. The axe blades shot forward out of the top of the sticks as a few gasps escaped the mouthes of the children in the front. Their gasps made a small smirk form on Colten's cracked lips.

"Different weapons can have magical ways of hiding themselves, for instance Riptide, Tsunami, and my son Tobias' sword Ice, and Miles sword νερό, or Water. Also Zoë and Callie's bow types." On cue Zoë took her hair clip with one swift move as the tiny pearl encrusted clip changed into a silvery green bow. Zoë turned and shot one arrow and got a bullseye. Usually a bullseye was normal for her but the target was a few hundred yards away.

"As ya can see my niece here is a talented girl for her age." Leyna said as she walked behind Zoë, turning her watch hand so her own bow appeared.

"As ya can see my watch here turned into a bow 'N' my sword, Tsunami." Leyna slid her watch hands around, and her bow disappeared and turned into a sword. The children watched with wide eyes as their curiosity grew.

"Some demigods just carry their weapons, like Sage and Alaska. They just stash their weapons somewhere and then it is easier yet harder to get out. Sometimes it is better because if it is not magic if you break it it won't be as important." My dad said as Alaska and Sage took knives out from their arm holsters. Alaska smiled at me as she took out her second hunting knife.

"Demigods have special powers depending on their godly parent. Pretty much all of Percy's family can control water, and mine has a mix. My daughter Erika can control both the dead and water, while my daughter Acacia hates water and has full Hades powers. Other gods have other powers, like Alaska here. Her godly relatives are Hephaestus and Hermes so she can steal pretty well. Also she has a very uncommon power." Leyna said as all eyes turned to look at Alaska.

Alaska shut her eyes as fire raced up her forearm. A few kids screamed but Leyna shushed them. After a few seconds the flames disappeared.

"See squirts, she fine! Why you may ask, well she is a relative of Hephaestus." Leyna said as she made water spheres appear as she juggled the tiny balls of water.

"HOW YOU DO DAT?" One of the younger kids asked.

"I'm a daughta of da one 'n' only Poseidon." Leyna said as she fist bumped my dad.

The rest of the time Leyna and my dad bickered and showed the campers sparring tricks. Once they needed almost our entire family for a demonstration.

"You see everyone has different strategies. Some people decided to be more of an offensive fighter, while other people do defense. Some people like to fight with others, while some go alone. I think that fighting with one more person is good because then someone can watch your back." My dad said as Leyna threw her thin yet strong arms around his shoulders.

"Okay story time." Leyna said as she gave a crooked toothy smile.

"Back when Percy was fighting Kronos he had da Achilles Heal, which ment that there was one spot that could kill him, while the rest 'o' him was invincible. So when Percy was fighting he had Annabeth fighting behind him. Someone aimed their sword at his bad spot and so Annabeth jumped in front making her eat the deadly sword. If Percy was to have been hit he would 'o' died 'n' that would suck balls. Okay so the lesson of da story was always watch ya back. One moment ya could be all clear then boom! A sword is in ya appendix. If that happened than there would be a bloody mess 'n' I surely would tell ya dead body TOLD YOU SO!" Leyna exclaimed, rubbing her tanned hands together as her sea green eyes hinted her mischief.

After a few more hours of training it was time for dinner.

"Gods I am tired." Jase said as he slumped down at the Zeus table.

"Everyone is tired." Acacia said as she sat at the Hades table.

"I'm not." Zoë said as she sat down at the Poseidon table, shaking from all of her pent up energy.

"Your 4, you are suppose to have energy." Tess said as she ruffled Zoë's blonde roots.

"I have extra energy though! Thanks to this!" Zoë held up her canteen.

"Is that coffee?" Colin asked, a sudden look of worry crossing his face.

"_Maybeeeee_." Zoë said in a sing song voice as she curled up and rested her head on my lap.

"Someone's sleepy?" I asked as I chucked her underneath her chin. She nodded slightly before nestling into my lap.

"Get sleep before Capture The Flag." Zoë nodded with determination in her gray eyes, the green streaks glimmering with excitement.

After a few hours every camper gathered into the pavilion.

"Okay squirts, it's gunna be all the Athena Cabin, Ares, Hebe, Hephaestus, Hermes, 'n' any other cabins. All powers are allowed but please Laska, don't set the forest on fire 'gain." Leyna said as Alaska blushed and looked at her combat boots.

"Okay since my kids are probably going to win, campers you get Zeus' fist since well, there are two descendants of Zeus so why would dey wanna hang round him anymore?" Leyna said as thunder boomed outside.

"_Ήμουν αστειεύεστε Θεών. Μάθετε να πάρει ένα αστείο_." Leyna said as she looked at the sky, her face hinting all the sarcasm in her voice.

After a few minutes we got the teams situated and the plans set. Jase, Acacia, and Zoë, most importantly, were going to get the flag for three reasons.

_1.) Jase could fly. _

_2.) Acacia could shadow travel. _

_And lastly 3.) Zoë was the quickest and sneakiest out of all of us. _

Sage, Colin, Tess, Max, Callie, and Miles were going to guard the flag. The rest of us were going out to steal the flag. The plan was simple but then Chiron ruined it.

"Jase, no flying very high. You must stay at least 10 feet off the ground, and Di'Angelo's no shadow traveling." Buzz kill. Well, the game would still be fun.

**reviews? sorry short chapter.. i explained up there sooooooo ya! send me reviews of names please? **


	12. capture the flag:)

**okay so i want to thank Percy'sFosterKid and Sapph1reW1ll0ws for reviews an pms! Means a lot to me and i hope you all realize that 3 now while writing this story i thought zoe was older sooooo... enjoy still! i will be posting a one shot of zoe's life soon so stay tuned! (itis super short but i do not care!) love you guys! :* reviews ey?**

* * *

Zoë Jackson

For capture the flag we were not aloud to fly or shadow travel so we had to change a few things for the set up. I was still going to go out and get the flag because I was the sneakiest and the fastest, but also Max, Alaska, Elsie, and Aaron would come along being relatives of Hermes.

Since we had to run to Zeus' Fist Jase was going to hover up the huge rock. The same people would guard just a little less defensively. Since we all were children of very special people we were going to win, at least that's what we all expected.

Most people would think a 4 year old would be a dumb person right? Well, since I am a relative of Athena I get and did things pretty quickly. Like I could walk at 12 months, and could talk at age 1.

Once to prove who was the smartest in my family we took this special test. The scores showed the following; Zoë 1st, Sage 2nd, Callie 3rd, Miles 4th, Colten 6th, and Tobias 7th. Being that I was the youngest camper I occasionally trained with Miles and Alyssa Di'Angelo since they were only 2 years older than me. They were okay fighters but I still always beat them. So I usually fought with some of the other younger campers.

"CAMPERS ARE YA ALL READY!" Leyna yelled from her Pegasus, Misty. Misty was a gray Pegasus with a thick black mane.

"YA!" The camper side yelled.

"START THE GAME ALREADY!" I yelled as I took out my knife. My quiver of special arrows were attached to my back although Chiron said not to use the sharp ones so I only packed blunt arrows.

At the last second the Apollo cabin joined. Their cabin leader, Augustus was 19. He was the oldest and he was the best archer. But not as good as me.

"Okay let's start." Erika said as she grabbed the silvery blue flag from Leyna's extended hands.

"It has to be in the open and monsters will be out and about." Chiron said as we ran for the forest.

"Okay, so the plan is Zoë go out the safest and most covered way, Jase hover, and then the rest of ya do whatever the heck you want." Erika said as she held her Stygian Iron knife close other arm.

"Okay can do." I said as I tighten my quiver to my back. I would probably go by trees just because that gave me the best coverage. Since the apposing team got Zeus' Fist they could see everything we did so we would need to be a little more careful.

"Okay where will we hide the flag?" Callie asked as she tied her black hair back as she walked.

"How about over there!" Tess said as she grabbed the flag from Colten's hands and ran over to a big bolder.

"Here?" Tess asked as she put the flag in between the rocks, obvious but not easy to get at.

"No to hard for the campers. I mean we are going to try our hardest aren't we?" Alyssa said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Why of course. We just don't want to kill them all." Tobias said as he ruffled Alyssa's shiny black hair.

After a few more minutes we found an easy spot. The flag was on top of a humungous bolder, probably was smaller for everyone else beacuase I was short.

"Okay so when do we start?" Callie asked as she took out her watch. Leyna gave Callie a replica of her watch for her 5th birthday, which turned into a knife and a bow.

"OKAY PEOPLE TIME TO START! I, LEYNA SMITH DI'ANGELO, PERCY JACKSON, 'N' CHIRON WILL BE THE HEALERS OF THIS MATCH! YOU ALL KNOW THE RULES! GO!" Leyna shouted from on top of Misty.

I looked at my older relatives as they nodded at me. I smirked at them as I ran as fast as I could to a tree. I climbed it and jumped from branch to branch.

"She is just a demon." I heard Alaska say to Tobias as they ran on the ground in the directions of the creek. I couldn't help but smile.

The first person I saw was Tori and Theo. They both were friends of Tobias. Tori was a daughter of Hebe and always looked flawless thanks to her youthfulness. Theo was a son of Nemesis, one of which had a thick mop of brownish-black hair that covered his tanned face. Theo was about 6'2" while Tori was 5'11. Alaska was the shortest out of all of her friends.

The two were trudging along, rather quickly.

Piece of cake I thought to myself while I took off my clip. As soon as the clip reached my hands it turned into my sea green bow. I took out a blunt arrow and notched it.

"Boom." I whispered as I let go of the arrow. The arrow head hit Tori straight in the head, leaving a big bruise on her forehead.

"What the!" Theo yelled as he looked around like a crazy person. He finally looked at the trees but I had already moved.

I notched another blunt arrow and aimed at Theo. I then pulled back and spun and shot, successfully shooting Theo and knocking Adrian, son of Apollo age 14, out of the tree next to me. The last thing I saw was his blonde hair and hearing his curses. I didn't stay long enough in that tree knowing that I had a job to do.

After a few minutes I saw Elsie and Aaron fighting Cora, daughter of Hecate and Tansy daughter of Nike. Tansy was friends with Aaron while Cora was friends with Elsie.

Cora had deep brown hair with purple highlights. She had tan skin and was the a few inches smaller than Elsie so about 6'0" since Elsie was 6'3".

Tansy was another story. She had sandy blonde hair with blue tips, thanks to one of her cabin mates who helped her dye it. She had olive toned skin and was Aaron's height at 5'9".

They were fighting well but since Tansy was a daughter of victory herself she was bound to win. I thought I should help. So I took out my bow and notched an arrow. Then I remembered my powers. I felt a tug in my stomach as water from the creek toppled over Cora and Tansy. The two of them didn't have any time to brace themselves so after the water attack, they were not ready for Elsie and Aaron to attack, or for a volley of blunt arrows would shower down upon them.

"A LITTLE HELP DELIA!" Tansy yelled. Delia was a daughter of Tyche. Delia was 11, and was best friends with Jase. Delia had brownish blonde hair, and always had the best of luck.

"Sorry, Delia can't help you right now. Please leave a message at the beep." Jase said, as he hovered 20 feet above the creek with Delia in his arms.

"LET ME DOWN!" Delia said as she pounded against Jase's chest. Jase had blonde hair and changing color eyes. I would bet you 10 drachmas that Delia had a crush on him.

"You say so." Jase said as he loosened his grip on Delia's waist.

"GRACE!" She yelled as she plummeted towards the water. Jase stood there for a few seconds until he saw me. I nodded as I made the water catch her mid-fall. By then I was only a few yards away from Zeus' fist.

Almost the entire Athena cabin was there. One of the first faces I recognized was Rhea. Rhea was a daughter of Iris. I usually hung out with her since she was 9. Rhea had dirty blonde hair with brown roots. She was also one of the youngest people in her cabin so I usually talked to her.

I saw Miles, Tess, Erika, Max, Tobias, and Alaska already fighting. They all were fighting so swiftly that everyone on the apposing team was needed to fight against them. I saw that as my opportunity to get the flag. I ran through the trees and then called the water to my will. I shot a net arrow that covered 5 of the campers. I then ripped the flag from a bolder and called forth more water.

"YA ZOË!" Tobias called as he landed a slash of his sword at a girl from Apollo's cabin face.

"Sorry Avery. We play to win." Tobias said as he slashed at the other campers. I had called forth a mini hurricane to carry me towards the tree tops.

"ARCHERS!" Adrian yelled as the entire Apollo cabin aimed at me.

"See ya later." I said as I ran over the branches, leaving behind a ton of confused campers. Only a few seconds they understood as my mini hurricane exploded over everyone.

In the next few minutes I had reached near the creek.

"NO!" Tori yelled as she lobbed a gigantic stick at me. I simply flipped out of the way, shooting her again in the head with a plunger arrow. I flipped yet again and landed on a mini water platform. I jumped down to be caught by Colten.

"AND THE VISITORS WIN!" Chiron said as he galloped forward.

"I think we might have to recruit her when she gets older Percy." A voice called from behind Chiron. Soon Chiron moved out of the way as I came face to face with all the Hunters of Artemis.

"THALIA!" I yelled as I ran into my aunts open arms.

"Hey Zoë." She said as she ruffled my hair.

"Great job guys." My dad said as he trotted over, still on Blackjack.

"It was all Zoë." Tobias said as he helped Tori up from the ground.

"Gods wait were you the one that shot me with those blunt arrows? And how the Hades do you make them disappear?" Tori asked as she rubbed her newly formed bruise.

"Well, yes that was me shooting the arrows. My arrows are made out of water vapor, and a special metal that can work like mist, so when I drop one it just disappears and comes back into my quiver. It is actually very interesting while seeing it being made." I said as Tori gaped.

"Do you make them?" She asked as the hunters started heading out towards the Artemis cabin.

"Why of course, the Υδρατμός is very easy to bend and create into water vapor arrows. I could show you some time." I said as Tori smiled. I always thought of Tori as an older sister since she always hung around Tobias.

"Hey Zoë, would you ever consider joining the hunt when you are older?" Thalia said as I walked towards my cabin.

"Of course! I want to but my mom says no." I said. I thought that being a hunter would be so cool, I mean going around killing monsters, and never aging! That's all I wanted.

"I'll talk to her about it okay?" Thalia said as she kissed me on the top of my head and jogged over towards Jason.

"Hey Zoë you did really well today." Rhea said as she ran up to me. Rhea was about 4'7" so she was about 7 inches taller than me.

"Thanks you too." I said as I hugged her shoulders.

"Hey tomorrow you want to spar? I need some help with my techniques." Rhea rarely fought because she was a peaceful child. She hated the idea of hurting anyone.

"No problem." I said cleaning dust off if my bow.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow Zoë!" Rhea said as she jogged to her cabin.

"ZOË!" A voice called behind me. When I turned I saw Astra. Astra was a daughter of Hermes. She was one year older than me and pretty much my best friend. She was also very intelligent for her age which made her very easy to talk to,

Astra had dirty blond hair with brown tips. Her blue eyes hinted with trouble. She was an okay fighter, so we usually sparred together. She was 2 inches taller than me, but I was stronger than her.

"Hey I haven't seen you in forever!" Astra yelled as she crushed me in hug.

"I know! The last time was in the summer." I spent every day of the summer at camp, training, eating, and talking with my friends. I didn't have many mortal friends because I always changed grades. Like I was in 1st grade this year even though I was suppose to be in pre-school. I always skipped through grades so I never ever had time to actually make permanent friends.

At Camp Half-Blood it was different. I had so many friends. Not my age but still they were friends. I had Astra, Rhea, Alyssa, Miles, and so many more people.

"Zoë c'mon we gotta go." Colten said as he spread his arms out. I took that as he wanted a hug, or to carry me.

"Carry?" I asked as I held my arms out. He mocked a gasp as he smiled.

"Course Zoë I mean you did win capture the flag." Colten held his arms out as he lifted me. I rested my tiny head onto his thick shoulder. I must have dozed off because when I opened my eyes again I was inside my bed. I saw Colten watching me warily from an easy chair.

"Colten." I said in a sleepy voice. Colten jumped from where he sat and ran over to my bedside.

"Thank you." I said as I kissed his cheek. He smiled down upon me and tucked me in again.

"Anything for you sis. Now get some sleep." Colten said. I fell asleep holding Colten's hand.

* * *

I woke up to a big banging sound.

"Τι στο διάολο!" I heard Colten say as he jumped from his bed and grabbed his axe handles.

"Zoë stay here with Miles and Callie." Colten said as he ran out with Tobias.

"Don't tell me what to do." I said through gritted teeth as I threw my shoes on.

"Ya comin?" I asked Miles. He shook his head as he stayed sitting with Callie.

As soon as I exited my cabin I ran into Astra.

"What is going on!" I yelled as another bang sounded from the borders.

"Bull." Astra said. At first I thought she swore but then I understood.

"Well then let's go!" I said as I took her arm.

"I can't. Jamie said I have to stay. You go you are the fighter." Astra said as her eyes looked down at her gray shoes.

"Okay. I will see you later then." I said as I ran, taking my bow out of clip form.

After about 3 minutes I arrived at the borders. Thalia, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Jason, Amanda, Conor, my dad, Leyna, Nico, and a handful of other demigods were fighting the Minotaur, 10 celestial bronze bulls, at least 50 hell hounds, and a handful of the earth mud creatures were charging the borders.

"Θεοί μου." I mumbled to myself as I shot a sonic boom arrow at the bull. The head exploded off it and I got two other of the bulls attention.

"ZOË IT IS NOT SAFE!" Tobias yelled as he and Alaska charged. Alaska had set herself on fire, so everyone moved out of her way except Leo.

"I DON'T CARE I AM HELPING!" I said as I shot another arrow into the eye of the other monstrosity.

"GO BACK INSIDE THE BORDER!" Colten yelled as he fought side to side with Cora and Adrian.

"NO!" I yelled as I charged the next bull.

"NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO!" I said as I shot 3 arrows at 3 bulls. The arrows exploded as soon as they hit their target. The adults fighting finally took down the Minotaur and moved onto the hellhounds.

Leyna sliced through 10 demons at a time.

"Tobias!" I yelled as I jumped and pushed my big brother out of the way of being charged by one of the bulls.

"Thanks sis." Tobias said as he grabbed Ice, aka Πάγου, from the ground and threw it at the bull. After a few seconds the bull exploded and Cora put a purple colored sphere around the bull so the explosion didn't do any damage to those surrounding it.

"Why won't they all just die already? That would make life so easy." Tori said as she stabbed another hell hound.

"ERIKA!" Adrian shouted. On cue Erika shadow traveled around killed a dozen hell hounds.

"Dizzy." Erika said as she stumbled into Adrian's arms.

"Be careful Erika." He said as she balanced herself.

"Careful is my middle name." Erika said through a toothy grin.

Thalia was shooting these special arrows at everything in her way, when one arrow was shot lightning struck the ground kill 10 demons surrounding the one. She was pretty cool if I had to say so.

"BULL!" Theo yelled as he pushed Cora out of the way. The bulls stampeded straight towards me.

"ZOË Σας ηλίθιος!" Colten yelled. I had it all covered. After a few seconds I shot a sonic boom arrow and flipped out of the way.

Not a second to late. The arrow struck the bull and it exploded. Parts of the bull flew all around us. The only monster left was a gigantic hell hound. Leyna drew her bow and shot it straight in the head. Golden dust blew all around us as we could see no more further threats.

"Well, I think I want breakfast now." I said as I picked up a piece of the Celestial bronze.

"It doesn't surprise me that you of all people would want food." My mom said as she laughed and threw her arms around my shoulders.

"Zoë next time I tell you stay inside stay inside okay?" Tobias said as he wrapped me in a hug.

"You know I will say, sure Tobias I won't do anything! But in retrospect I will go out and fight whatever it is." I said as I tied my hair back.

I could see more of the blond in my hair which didn't surprise me. Every year my hair changed color. That is because of my roots. The blond roots grew out and then black roots replaced them. That was the one thing I loved about my hair, every year it was different.

"Zoë!" Astra yelled as she ran from her cabin.

"Hey Astra." I said as I crushed my bigger friend in a hug.

"I'm guessing you guys won?" Astra said as she looked around the border. Golden dust blew all around, looking much like golden snow.

"Of course." I said through a toothy grin.

"Are we still on for practice or-" Astra started as she pushed her dirty blonde hair out of her face.

"Of course. When I makes a promise I keeps the promise." I said as I jogged with her towards my cabin.

"Just let me get my armor on and such. Meet at the arena in 30 minutes okay?" She nodded and ran off to the Hermes cabin.

"Zoë long time no see."

When I turned around I was met by my really good friend Ivan. He was a son of Ares, who had soft brown hair and peachy skin. He was about 4'8" and was very built up, much to my liking and he was actually only a year older.

"IVAN!" I yelled as I ran towards him wrapping him a huge hug.

"Heard you fought well yesterday, wasn't aloud to participate. Had to help out Kay with her sword stuff and what not." Kay was a daughter of Aphrodite. Kay had strawberry blonde hair and tanned skin. She was 6 and had a humungous crush on Ivan, which I envied her on.

"Oh." I said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and started walking in the way of the lake.

"So how ya been doing? How school treating you?" Ivan asked as we arrived at the beach.

"I've been okay. School is well, school. I don't have time to make friends because I keep moving around. How you been?" I said as I sat on the cold wet sand.

"Well, camp is good I guess. I am just getting bored with everyone you know? I want to go to an actual school and hang with ya some more, get away from everyone. Especially Kay, she has been really clingy since ya left last." Ivan said as he sat next to me, his black gym shoes bobbing in front of him as he hummed. I would have to set Kay straight about that being "clingy."

"Okay, so what about everyone else?" I asked as I took off my violet flats, well my violet flat sneakers and laid them on the sand.

"Well, they all seem good. Astra is really happy ya here and Nora was too. They went on about how they were going to spend every single moment with you training and other things to that extent." Ivan said as he moved over towards me a bit.

Nora was a daughter of Demeter, who I hung out with most of the time. She had olive skin and dark hair. She was 5, and was 4'6".

"Well then, I won't have any time to spend with you if I am training and what not." I said as I slipped out of my silver socks.

"Oh so now the all powerful Zoë wants to hang out with a lowly Ares child." Ivan mocked in a low voice. I laughed while I hip bumped him.

"Hey would the lowly Ares kid want to go for a swim with the all powerful Zoë?" I asked as I pushed my now blonde hair out of my eyes.

"Of course my lady all powerful Zoë." Ivan said as he took off his shoes.

After a few minutes Ivan had removed his shirt, and his rather large shoes and was splashing in the water with me. I wore a simple camp muscle shirt and my short shorts while Ivan wore only his navy board shorts.

"IVAN!" I squealed as he tackled me, making me go under the water. I emerged laughing my butt off as a gigantic wave engulfed Ivan.

"No fair." Ivan said as he emerged from the waves, his brown hair plastered to his face.

"Life is fair in love and war." I said as I pushed my soaking wet hair behind my ear. Even though I could go water proof going into water wasn't as fun that way.

"You didn't even say the quote right." Ivan said as he splashed me with water.

"How would you know, you don't know quotes unless there is something I don't know about that is going on here." I said as I splashed Ivan with a wave of water.

"You've been gone to long then." Ivan said as he flipped his hair out of his eyes for the tenth time.

"It's not my choice. If I had it my way I would live at Camp Half-Blood and spend every day with you." I said as I sat down on the shallower banks.

"No you wouldn't. If you had it your way you would join the Hunt. Then I would never see you again." Ivan said with a pained look in his blue eyes. I felt a pang of guilt as I waded over towards him.

"I won't leave you Ivan. Not yet." I said as I hugged him. He just nodded and then splashed water into my face.

We spent a half an hour doing that until Astra showed up at the shore, wearing her full battle armor.

"Zoë." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Coming." I said as I pulled Ivan behind me. I dried our clothes but left my hair damp, in case I needed to use water quickly.

I threw on my silvery-blue armor as I re-secured my clip.

"Ivan." Astra said as she nodded his direction.

"You know you can't resist my hugs." Ivan said as he ran up to Astra giving her a big hug.

"I know someone who wants one of your hugs." Astra said as she turned around and gestured her head towards Kay.

Kay was leaning against a tree fixing her nails looking rather bored.

"Oh hello Kay." I said as I walked off of the sand, my bow on hand.

"Hello Zoë." Kay said as she flipped her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Why are you out in the arena. Thought you would be getting a make-up tutorial from your sisters or something." I said as I righted my chest plate.

"Well, I wanted to see you and Ivan." Kay was an okay friend but didn't deserve Ivan. Ya she was pretty but if she got Ivan I would have to shot myself in the head at least 10 times.

"So Astra you ready?" I asked as she took out her long knife.

"Born ready." She said as she charged. I raised my knife and blocked and pared. It was probably the best afternoon just sparring with Astra and then Ivan.

In the demigod world there was only one word to describe a day like today.

Τέλεια


	13. just a little fun

**okay so thank you guys for pms and such! and thank you Mythluver for folling Zoe chapter thingy;) **

**hehe okay so i have had so much writers block and i have so much stuff to do ahhh. i have homework over break so i have to read this jack london biography and ugh! i hate biographys but oh well... so right now i am having a real problem thinking of chapter 14 :/ so in the mean time i am writing (or trying too) another chapter in zoe's story AND i am writing another story taking place in the middl-age and Leyna and her group get sold to a slave group and blah blah blah. so i should have that up sometime this week, probably on the 26th or 27th, and then zoe's story should be up by the 30th or something. Also (not on computer but i might type it idk) i am writing a story about a girl who is on suicide watch and stuff and she is bullied etc... but then she meets this boy and then she is just like BAM i deserve life. so ya i have a very busy writing life right now. so i will make a mini calendar right here:**

**26th- SLaves (idk a title yet..) **

**30th- Zoe's Jackson**

**?- baby Waves (please pm ideas ey? i am very confused on who to write it about (I was thinking Sage or Callie) and idk what to do it about urgh okay so here is the stroy! enjoy and please review! **

Colten Jackson

"CORA GIVE ME MY AXE NOW!" I yelled as I chased Cora around the arena.

"NOT UNTIL YOU ADMIT WHO YOU LIKE AS I HAVE SAID FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME!" Cora screamed as her brown hair flew behind her.

"I WILL CATCH YOU!" I screamed as I got closer and closer.

"I HAVE MAGIC ON MY SIDE!" On cue a tree stump grew in front of my trainers making me fall on my face.

"Cora just give him his axe." Tess said as she helped me up. Tess was 2 inches shorter than Cora but in my books Tess was prettier.

"Ya Cora give the dude his axe, otherwise someone's signed Arctic Monkeys poster will be ripped to shreds." Elsie said as she casually walked out of the direction of the Hecate Cabin with an Arctic Monkeys poster.

"Fine here Colten." Cora said as she stuck out my axe handle.

"Thanks." I said as I bumped into her.

"Okay now what do you want to do?" Max asked as he fiddled with some screws.

"Hmmm." Adrian said as he fiddled with his bow.

"Target practice?" Tess asked as she went and stood in between Elsie and I.

Tess was 5'10 while I was 6'2" and then Elsie was 6'3".

"If they won't yell at me when my axes rip the target." I said as I took out my other axe.

"Lego shorties." Elsie said as she sprinted in the direction of the targets.

"Okay how does she have so much energy? Now that is a question." Adrian said as he ran after her.

When we got to the targets I saw Tansy and Sage throwing knives.

"Oh Sage. Tansy." I said as I walked behind Sage kissingthe top of her head as I passed. Tansy smiled as I passed, slightly waving as she chucked yet another knife at the target.

"Okay Sage will Chiron kill me if my axe destroys the target?" I asked as I clicked the buttons on my axe handles. Sage shook her head making her blonde hair hit her in the eyes.

"Well then let's get this thing started." Elsie said as she chucked her sword at the target.

I threw my arm out and threw my axe at the red target.

"Are they even heavy?" Tess asked as she stood back, stabbing a dummy until she was knee high in stuffing.

"Eh." I said as I held my axe out to her. She held the handle but as soon as I let go the handle the plummeted towards the ground.

"Gods how do you lift them!" Tess said as she looked at me with her beautiful eyes. I fought the redness seeping through my skin as I managed one word.

"Luck?" I said as Tansy turned her head.

"You called?" Delia said as she walked towards an empty target with Jase on her heals.

"Hey Colten have you seen Callie?" Jase asked as he took out his coin.

"Don't ya already have ya girlfriend present?" Erika said as she threw her Stygian Iron sword at a target embellished with 2 Celestial knives. Delia and Jase's face turned bright pink.

"Hey Erika the only person who can pick on Jase is me." Tess said as she walked up to her younger brother.

"No one picks on me." Jase mumbled.

"Only me." Delia said as she threw her arms around his strong shoulders, her brown hair strewn about her tanned forehead.

"And Marilee." Jase pointed out he turned around whispering something in Delia's ear. Delia was a good inch smaller than Jase. Delia muffled a laugh as she tied her hair back.

"Tess why are you busy in Jase's love life when Colten is right over there?" Delia said as she and Jase broke down in uncontrollable giggles. I felt my face redden as everyone laughed.

"Woah, woah slow down Colten. What now!" Sage said as she looked my way with her stony eyes.

"Oh cool it Sage we all know you like Aaron." I said as I threw my arm around my younger sister's shoulders.

"Ew how could you like such a fowl beast." Elsie said as she threw yet another knife at the target.

"Well your related to him." Sage said as Tansy broke down laughing.

"You know I think I know who everyone likes besides Elsie." Max said as he threw his skinny arms around Erika's skinny waist.

"Valdez." Erika said through gritted teeth as Max backed away.

"Yes my lady?" Max asked as he threw his arms around her waist for the second time securing Erika's arms.

"VALDEZ!" Erika yelled again.

"I am not letting go." Max said in a sing song voice.

Erika was 5'4" while Max was 5'5" taking after Leo. Erika took after Leyna, no surprise there.

"So Elsie who do you like?" Tess asked as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"I don't have time for love." Elsie said deadpan.

"You did not just say that." Tess said as she put her tanned arms around Elsie's.

"I don't. I want to live my life not waste it on a mortal." Elsie said as she shook Tess off.

"You do realize I can just ask Aphrodite right? Also you just told us you like a demigod." Tess said as a smirk grew on her lips.

"Fine then. Ask her I really don't like anyone, demigod or not." Elsie said as she threw a knife at the target.

"Fine I will." Tess said as she went back to her own target. Everyone else wasn't even paying attention. Erika was trying to shove Max away and somehow was restraining herself from killing the poor guy, Adrian was busy shooting arrows at his own target, and then Cora was just fiddling with her purple streaks, the AD/HD part of her setting in.

"So want to go for a swim anyone?" I asked as I returned my axes to their stick form.

"Sure, I could use a swim." Erika said as she shook herself from Max.

"Just let us get changed first okay?" Tess said as she ran in the direction of the Zeus Cabin. Everyone ran to their own cabins and came back a few minutes later.

Tess wore a light purple bikini top with her splatter paint bottoms. Her brown hair was tied back in a high pony tail, revealing her long neck.

Erika wore a scarlet bikini top and black bottoms, showing off her tanned muscular legs. Her raven hair was pulled off her face so you could see her vibrant sea green eyes.

Cora wore a vibrant purple bikini that was a little to small. Her tanned skin reflected the sun making her look rather pretty. Her dark locks were tied back into a high pony tail showing off her high cheek bones.

Elsie wore a golden bikini that showed off her muscular torso. I for one had never seen Elsie in anything besides a t-shirt but I saw how beautifully her curves flew into her hips. Her broad shoulders went into her neck rather nicely. Her olivey skin reflected the sun making her look really good.

"Okay all ready now." Tess said as she walked over to me. I wore only a simple pair of green swim trunks.

"Okay then let's go!" Cora said as she sprinted towards the lake.

"Race ya!" Erika yelled as she and Max took off sprinting. Even if Max was a relative of Hermes no one could beat Erika.

We got to the lake in under a minute. Today was rather sunny, thanks Apollo, so Tess and Cora set up shop on the sand. Erika and Max were already busy splashing one another.

"UNFAIR!" Max yelled as Erika sent a wave of water splashing over him.

"Hey if I have powers why not use them?" Erika said as Cora tackled her.

"CORA!" Erika said as her face emerged from the waves. Her green eyes were envious.

"Hehe I was using my strength powers, remember you just said to use your powers." Cora said as she rung her hair out.

"Colten! Can ya please drown Adrian here?" Elsie yelled as she shoved Adrian under.

"What did he do?" I asked as I waded over towards them.

"Well mate." Adrian said as he emerged, his blonde hair plastered to his forehead.

"I said Elsie looked rather pretty." Adrian sounded as if he wanted to say more but Elsie shoved him under yet again.

"Elsie you know that was a compliment." I said as I helped Adrian up. Adrian was about 5'11" so a few inches smaller than me.

"I don't care." Elsie said as Tess splashed her.

"Dude you do look pretty hot in that. If you don't want people complimenting you why did you wear a bikini?" Erika said as she waded over.

"Tess made me." Elsie said as she put her muscular arms over her chest.

"Thank the gods for you Tess. Els you should wear a bikini more often." Adrian said as he threw his arms around her waist. Elsie squirmed under his grasp but finally gave up.

"Can ya let go now?" Elsie said as she slumped her head against his shoulder.

"If I let go will you not kill me?" Adrian said as he tighten his grip.

"Maybe." Elsie said as she gave him a toothy grin.

"Colten a little help?" Adrian said as he loosened his grip on Elsie.

"Eh I don't want her to kill me." I said as I sent a wave at Erika. She squealed but forced the water back towards me.

"Wow thanks bud." Adrian said as he loosened his grip. Elsie squirmed out of his grasp and judo flipped him into the water.

"Never ever grab me again okay Adrian?" Elsie said as she splashed him in the face.

"I would answer if you would STOP THROWING WATER DOWN MY THROAT!" Adrian yelled as he twisted Elsie's wrist making her fall in beside him.

"Okay now I am cold." Tess said as she got out of the water.

"Here." I said as I grabbed her wrist. She was instantly dry, except for her hair.

"Thanks Colt." Tess said as Erika dried Cora and Max.

"That is a pretty cool power." Cora said as she wrung out her damp hair.

"Says the girl who can make pretty much so anything happen." Erika said as she dried off Elsie.

"Well, you can control Mist and can shadow travel, and then you can also control water!" Cora said as she threw on one of Adrian's old tee-shirts.

"Well ya." Erika said as she put her wet hair in a knot.

"And you have the coolest parents ever! I mean you are probably one of the strongest demi-demigods because you are a child of two Big Three kids! Not anything against Colten or Tess but I mean seriously! Poseidon AND Hades that is pretty cool. All I have is Hecate. Not that she's bad or anything but still!" Cora said as she danced around in her tee.

"You know my parents aren't that awesome."

"Say wha!" A voice called from behind us.

"Oh hi mom." Leyna stood there with her hands crossed in front of her.

"So you say I am not that awesome ey? Says the girl who can't even win a simple sword fight. Well Erika I think ya should find more mortal friends who are like Cora. All da other mortals think I'm nuts." Leyna said as she walked up to her daughter.

"Doesn't Bobby's mom think you deserve to be in a mental hospital?" Leyna nodded as she tied her black hair back.

"Yup, all because she was a big bioch to me. Sorry Perc says I am not allowed to use "big words" with all ya." Leyna said as she threw her arms around Erika.

"Well I am goin' to go find Percy so I can bug him. Bye people!" And Leyna was off.

"See! You have the best mom." Cora said as she tied a knot in her huge shirt.

"Ehem mine is better." Max said as he threw on a huge shirt.

"Oh no mine is way better." I said as I bumped into Max making him crash into Erika.

"Nope mine beats you all." Elsie said as she sat down on the sand.

"Ugh I just realized I was going to get all sandy." Elsie said as she got up, frantically trying to wipe the sand off.

"Here." Erika said as she grabbed water and splashed Elsie's legs with it. Erika made the water clean off all the sand so Elsie was all good.

"Thanks." Elsie said as she went back to us.

"Okay so what now?" Tess said as she grabbed my arm.

"Hmmmm." Cora said as she bumped into Erika.

"Let's go bother people!" Max said as he straightened his swim trunks.

"For once I agree." Elsie said grinning.

We decided to bother the Hermes cabin.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Tess asked as she crept along the wall of the Hephaestus cabin.

"Well we are going to pelt their cabin with these ink balloons if that works with your schedule." Elsie said as she gripped her two ink balloon.

"Um guys do we have to do this um-" Cora stuttered but Adrian interrupted.

"Cora just don't hit Jack." Jack was Cora's crush for the longest time.

"Okay." Cora mumbled as she straightened her t-shirt. Instead of changing we decided just to throw t-shirts on over our bathing suits.

"Ready on my count." I said as we all set up station by one the Hermes cabin's windows.

"Go!" I yelled as we threw the balloons. The campers got covered in ink, and one of them was Jack. Cora ran and hid in a bush that magically appeared while the rest of us laughed and ran.

"JACKSON!" Jack yelled as he jumped out of the window running at us like a crazy man.

"RUN!" Elsie yelled as we ran towards the pavilion.

"STOLL?" Jack yelled as he caught up slightly.

"Oh hia!" Elsie said as she bolted.

Jack kept running and soon the entire Hermes cabin was running mad.

"My hair!" One of the younger girls yelled as they threw sticks and things at us.

"Calm down!" Max yelled as he avoided getting hit in the face by a rock.

"Oh come on you can't be mad at a Valdez." Max said as he ran off. Jack kept running forward his blonde hair going into his blue eyes.

"JACK!" Someone yelled.

"CALM!" Tess yelled as she ran forward.

"Why can't I have better stamina! Is that all a girl can ask for!" Tess yelled as she ran ahead of me.

"I WILL KILL YOU JACKSON!" Jack yelled as he ran forward.

"WHY JUST ME?" I yelled as I sent a trail of ice backwards.

"CAUSE YOU LOOK FUNNY!" Jack yelled as we all laughed.

"Rude." I said as I bolted ahead, dragging Tess behind me.

"JACK!" A voice called behind us. Jack kept running.

"JACK! STOP!" A purple rubbery wall formed in front of Jack sending him flying backwards into Cora's waiting arms.

"Calm." Cora said as she stroked his hair.

"Cora. They. Ruined. Cabin." Jack said breathily.

"Calm." Cora said again this time facing him.

"They rui-" before Jack could finish his sentence Cora pressed her lips against his. After a minute they broke.

"Calm." Cora said again. Jack nodded meekly before making himself situated in Cora's lap.

"May I ask why you all are in bathing suits?" Jack asked as he leaned his head against Cora's shoulders.

"Swimming." Cora answers as she played with his hair.

For the rest of the day we just talked and walked around the lake. Occasionally we would bicker but we mostly talked about life outside of camp, school, bullies, and about our expectations for the year.

**i know this chapter was short and was really bad but please enjoy... reviews?**


	14. crafts and camp fires

**okay so i already said in zoe that i couldn't get to my computer so i am so very sorry! i hope you all had a good christmas! i had a few one shots to post but my older sister deleted them;( so i will work on re-creating them for you guys! i am so sorry that i haven't posted again! ugh i have so much to do and so little time. sorry for such a short chapter... bear with me i got lots going on. . . likkeee posting for other stories, got a book due for school, finishing stories, and then my social life (which isn't even one) also i made the #1 team for volleyball so i have to practice a lot! i have a lot of stress going on right now so if i don't post a lot don't kill me! it's funny though because there are the people who can write a chapter in a day and then there is me who writes them in like 3. i used to wonder why i was so slow but then i remembered ****_most everyone on here is older than me. _****so yaaaa enjoy the story i will try to post much more!**

* * *

Callie Jackson

"Rhea can you hand me that flower?" I asked as I grabbed the blue rose from Rhea's outstretched hand.

"Are you done yet?" Rhea asked as she put glued a pearl to a yellow rose.

"Almost!" I said as I slid the last rose into place. I was making my mom a Christmas present.

"It looks beautiful." Rhea said as I sat it on the table. I made a sea green wicker basket out of some random materials and then wove some colorful roses between each section. The first section was red roses with black pearls, the second was blue roses with silver pearls, and the last section consisted of yellow roses with white pearls. Behind the roses was a big silver owl.

"Do you think she will like it?" I asked as I glued on another black pearl.

"She will love it! You know you are the second smartest in your family but-"

"Me and Sage tie for second." I added as I sat on a yellow stool.

"Whatever! I still think you got most of Athena's powers since she was an amazing weaver and stuff!" Rhea said as she sat on the table.

"Why thank you." I said as I scooted next to her.

"Sooo do you like anyone?" Rhea said out of the blue.

"Um no." I said quickly, maybe a little to quickly.

"WHO!" Rhea yelled as she gripped my thin wrist. Rhea got excited very quickly when it came to gossip or anything to that effect. Her lavender eyes shone with excitement as she danced around me, gripping my wrist rather tightly.

"No one." I said quietly while pushing my black locks behind my ear.

"Who." Rhea demanded as she tied her dirty blonde hair back in a pony tail.

"No. One." I said as I made a grab for the basket. Instead of grabbing the basket I slipped and my hand hit the table. The table just so happened to have bright purple paint on it. Just my luck I though to myself as the paint splattered into my hair and on my clothes.

"ONE EYED ONE HORNED FLYING PURPLE PEOPLE EATER!" Rhea sang as she helped me up.

"What the heck." A voice said from behind.

"Oh ma gods were is da camera when ya need it?"

"A little help Acacia?" I said as I slipped on teal paint.

"Nah. I need a moment ta enjoy dis picture." Acacia said she leaned against a wooden post. Acacia was 5'0" so 6 inches smaller than me. Acacia had black hair and dark brown eyes. She was rather muscular and was very strong for her height. Even though she could be a pain in the butt she was still my best friend, and my cousin.

"Acacia do you know who Callie likes?" Rhea asked as she got up from her pink mess.

"No, well I have a guess." Acacia said as she walked over towards me.

"WHO!" Rhea said as she ran towards Acacia, just to slip on royal colored paint.

"Evan?" Acacia said as she grabbed her wrist and helped Rhea up.

"No! He's like my best friend!" I said as I splashed Acacia with yellow paint.

"Just a guess!" Acacia said as she threw rose colored paint at my head. It splashed onto my white muscle shirt, that wasn't even mine. It was one of Tobias' old shirts.

"Tobias is going to kill you!" I said as I threw a smock over my basket.

"I'll get Leyna and Nico on him." Acacia said as she threw purple paint at me.

"I will get Percy, Annabeth, Colten, Sage, Miles, AND Zoë." I said as I pulled Acacia into the slippery acrylic paint.

"I will get Hades and Poseidon on you." Acacia said.

"But Poseidon likes me." I said as I wiped my purple hands on Acacia's black pants.

"He likes me also, but I think I am more of a Hades type of girl." Acacia said as she splashed pink paint at Rhea.

"Well duh. You have Hades powers and hate water." Rhea said as she threw silver glitter in the air.

"SERIOUSLY!" A voice called behind us.

"I leave Rhea for ten minutes and then this happens!" Calum, a son of Ares cried. Calum had light brown hair with soft hazel eyes. He was about 5'7" so an inch taller than me, and three inches taller than Rhea.

"Oh hey." Acacia said as she splashed white paint at him.

"Nice to see you too." Calum said as he wiped his shirt off with a brown rag.

"Callie seriously. I expect more from you. I mean I can totally see Rhea doing this but you? Have you changed since the summer?" Calum said as I ran over and hugged him.

"Well you sure got taller." Calum said as he bear hugged me.

Rhea giggled as she dumped rainbow paint over Calum's head. Calum shook his head making the sticky paint go everywhere.

"Okay guys let's clean this up." Calum said as I summoned a tiny bit of water. I had the tiniest bit of water powers but I could only summon a tiny bit, but I could still breath under water so that was a plus. Acacia and Rhea scrubbed the tables while I splashed everything in sight. In five minutes everything was clean.

"That's efficient." Rhea said as she wiped her hands on a cloth.

"Here." I said as I sent water her way. She giggled slightly as the water washed away the paint.

"You have such a cool power." Calum said as he put an arm around my shoulders.

"So do you though." I said as I grabbed my basket.

"Nah. Being gifted in war isn't really anything. I mean they would never let me fight in an actual war unlike you. Your the daughter of the one and only Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, two of the most powerful demigods, no offense Acacia, but I mean if we had a war they would even let Zoë fight. Not me. I would probably just be back up." Calum said as he sat on a dry table. His hazel eyes shone with many emotions as he said spoke.

"Dude don't play yaself down like dat." Acacia said as she threw her arms around his shoulders.

"Meh." Calum said as he slumped his head against my shoulder.

"Dude you do realize they would never let me into a war. I would slip and fall then I would stab myself. Something to that effect." I said as I hugged his arm and stroked his soft hair gently.

"I could see that happening." Acacia said as she fixed her Nirvana shirt.

"Ditto." Rhea said as she started making a rainbow out of glitter on a piece of canvas.

"Thanks for your faith in me." I said as Calum laughed into my arm.

"It's what we do." Calum said as he pulled me into a hug.

After about 10 minutes we had left the crafts cabin and were heading towards the arena.

"I'll fight Calum while you fight Rhea okay?" I said to Acacia as I slipped on my silvery yellow chest plate which was laying on the grass. Acacia had on a royal colored chest plate while Rhea had a rainbow one. Acacia nodded as she pulled a bronze knife from her sleeve. Even though she had a watch that turned into a bow and a sword she was better off with a knife in close combat. Rhea had a skinny knife with a rainbow hilt and a bronze blade. Calum had a nasty looking sword that was about a foot long.

"Ready?" Calum asked as I took out my watch. I spun the hand counter clockwise and a sword appeared.

"Ready." I said as I lifted the bronze blade. Calum came at me with such swiftness I had to take a step back. He smirked as we fought.

"Guess you weren't ready." Calum said as he brought his blade down on my chest plate.

"Dude seriously you know I'm clumsy." I said as I jabbed.

"Oh no, I know." Calum said as he left a tiny nick on my left wrist. I winced slightly but then nicked his ankle. He staggered back just in time for me to sweep under his feet. He fell flat on his back with a thud.

"Well then." Calum said as I grabbed his wrist. I helped him up as I wiped my hands on my pants.

"Just a little rusty." I said as I handed Calum a piece of ambrosia. I ate a tiny piece and it tasted like heaven. Well, it tasted like my Grandma Sally's freshly baked blue cookies. Yum.

"Thanks." Calum mumbled as we walked over towards Rhea and Acacia. Acacia won from the looks of it, several times.

"Ow Cacia." Rhea said as she wiped a fresh gash that started leaking thick, red blood.

"Sorry!" Acacia said as she turned her sword back into her watch form.

Acacia took out a scarlet colored cloth from her pocket and dipped it in a tiny flask of nectar. She then dipped the dripping cloth onto Rhea's bleeding arm. It took a few seconds but the nectar soon healed her arm only to leave behind a tiny thin scar above the crease in her elbow.

"Thanks." Rhea said as Acacia put the cloth back into her black skinny jean pocket.

"Ey I caused ya problemo didn't I?" Acacia said as she straightened her shirt and looked off into the lake's horizon.

"True." Rhea said as she took her chest plate off.

"I'm tired now." Rhea said as she rubbed her arms.

"Same here, all we have to do is go to the camp fire and then we get to sleep." Calum said as he hooked arms with me.

"Well then let's go!" I said as I ran towards the pavilion.

We arrived at the pavilion in a few minutes. Rhea and Calum waved as they ran off to join their own lines.

"I know who ya like." Acacia whispered into my ear as we neared our own tables.

"I don't like anyone." I said again as I threw my hands up towards the sky. Gods this girl could be annoying.

"Calum." Acacia said as we past the Hermes table.

"NO!" I yelled quietly as I hip bumped her sending her flying towards her table.

"Thanks for the lift!" She called back as Colin helped her up from the floor. She looked my way and stuck out her pink tongue. I retaliated before I joined my own line.

"How was your day sweetie?" My mom asked as I went and got behind Sage in line.

"Oh fine. I sparred against Calum and won so that's a plus." I said as I dumped part of my roast into the fire.

"To Poseidon." I said and then I poured some mash potatoes into the fire.

"To Athena." I said as I headed back towards my table.

I inhaled dinner rather quickly so I got to drink countless cups of coke while everyone else finished. After about 10 minutes everyone in the room had finished and we had started out towards the camp fire. Camp had needed to add special guest logs since my family, and the rest of our friends, spent most of out time at camp. I took a seat next to Acacia and Jase. All the adults had their own little section off to the side so we wouldn't "interrupt their melodious tones" as Francesca would put it.

"Can we start da singin' alreaday!" Leyna said as she took a seat next to Percy. The hunters also joined at some point.

"We are starting!" One of the Apollo kids said as a few strummed guitars.

"OH CHRISTMAS TREE!" They started.

"YOU ARE NOT FUN TO BE!" Thalia said as she sat next to Leyna. Everyone laughed but then continued the song.

"I DON' KNOW DA WORDSSS!" Leyna sung with her crazy sounding accent making her sound even weirder.

"NONE OF US DOOOO!" Tobias said as Alaska threw a fire ball at the fire making it rise slightly.

"WE DO IF YOU WOULD SHUT UP AND LISTENNNN!" The Apollo cabin shouted.

"SHUTIN' UP AINT MY THANG SQUIRTS!" Leyna said as she stood from where she was sitting.

"HER THANG IS BEING MRS. I DON'T KNOW CHRISTMAS SONGS!" Francesca said as we all started laughing.

"I will kill ya all later." Leyna said as she sat down. Everyone stopped laughing as an evil smirk grew on Leyna's lips.

"Okayyyy theennnnn! If I die- I'M ON A HIGHWAY TO HELL! Well more of Hades but whatever!" Tobias said as he pulled Alaska to her feet. For the rest of the night we sang random songs, mostly The Cars, AC/DC, Sia, Damien Rice, Arctic Monkeys, and Lorde. The night was amazing as the fire grew taller and taller. _If only every day could be like this_ I thought as I sang my heart out.


	15. uh oh

**sorry for not posting in a while. oh my goodness i love my chemical romance so much! teenagers if just the best thing3 but ya so i have this idea and i am very excited about it. my headphones are being stupid though.. it plays through one ear bud. GOSHHHH okay here is the story! Happy New Year though because i probably won't finish my next chapter for a few... Okay enjoy!Its short but oh well.**

* * *

Sage Jackson

After the camp fire I met up with Aaron, Colin, and Tansy.

"I forgot how amazing your voice was." Tansy said as she clung to my arm jumping about.

"Nah your better." I said as I slightly bumped into her.

"NO WAY! DO I HEAR THIS COMING FROM YOUR MOUTH?" Tansy said as she gasped and clung to my shoulders.

"Gods forgot about your strength." I said as I hunched my back trying to escape her tight grasp.

"Sorry!" Tansy said as she let go, but then she fell backwards into Colin sending them both flying backwards into the grass.

"Oh my gods I am so sorry!" Tansy said as she got up from on top of Colin.

"Nah it's all good." Colin said as he sat up.

"No no my fault." Tansy said as she pulled on her blue highlights looking at her shoes.

"Of course it _was_ your fault but it was also my fault for standing behind you." Colin said as he gave her a crooked grin. Tansy blushed the tiniest bit. Tansy had a humungous crush on Colin since the longest time.

"Okay can you two stop now? I kinda want to sleep cause I am tired with a capital T." I said as I slumped against Aaron.

"Here I will carry thee lovely lady." Aaron said as he picked me up.

"If you drop me so help me gods." I said as I stared falling asleep on his shoulder.

"Bye guys." Aaron said as he walked towards the Poseidon cabin.

"Night." Tansy said as she started making small talk with Colin. I didn't hear much but it had something to do with Aaron and I being a cute couple. I fell asleep as soon as Aaron laid me on my bed and tucked me in.

"Goodnight Sage." Aaron said as he kissed my forehead gently. I mumbled something and then was out cold.

I had the strangest dream. _It was of the Princess Andromeda and Luke pacing the deck with a young girl in chains next to him. The girl looked about 14, her tanned features making her look pretty in the moonlight. Her dark hair was pulled back into a dark purple cloak. Her eyes looked like the night sky, the stars reflected off of her irises making her look beautiful yet fierce._

_"Let us go already!" The girl screamed as she ran towards the taller man, her dark cloak trailing behind her. Two of Luke's men were needed to hold the girl back as she struggled. _

_"My dear Nyssa I will let you and your dear Lyna go after you do your part of the bargain." Luke said as he approached the smaller girl. "Nyssa" was struggling against the bigger men but was putting up a good fight. _

_"If you stop struggling we will let you go back to your home sooner." Luke said as he approached the angered girl for the second time. He put a pale hand underneath the girls chin and lifted it so she would look into his eyes. _

_"You already killed my father so we have no home to go back to." The girl spat as she wriggled out of the men's grasp. Her dark hair flowed back as the wind picked up around the ship. _

_"You have a mother am I correct?" Luke asked as he walked towards the girl in shackles. _

_"She left us after Lyna was born." The girl spat as she looked into Luke's eyes, hatred radiating off of her in thick waves. _

_"Oh no she didn't, well actually she did, but only to return to her island prison. Your mother is the Titan goddess of the stars, if you don't know your gods and titans then you will have to find out at a later time." Luke said as he walked around the girl. _

_"You lie. My mother is and was not special, just another woman who couldn't handle children." Nyssa said as she looked down at a star shaped necklace that was draped around her long neck. _

_"Oh really. I lie? Your the one who decided to hide and then run from your true life. First you almost kill your entire school then you do not come to help us so we are forced to use force. You do realize you are a powerful demigod right? I mean a daughter of a Titan goddess." Luke said as he sighed. _

_"Asteria was turned into an island though." The girl choked as she stared at the stars. _

_"Oh yes but she is allowed to escape her prison for a very limited amount of time." Luke said as the large boat sailed over a humungous wave which caused water to drench the two._

_"Why do you want me anyway?" The girl said as she held the railing, her hands slightly shaking. _

_"Well, you and your sister are very special people and I need very special people for the job I must do." Luke said as he leaned against the side bar. _

_"What job?" Nyssa asked as she looked down at her soaked black shoes. _

_"I have some very special friends I need you to visit." Luke said as he grinned evilly, his pale scare crinkling as wrinkles formed in his eyes. _

"WAKE UP!" Colten yelled as he splashed water on me.

"LUKE IS ALIVE!" I yelled as I jumped out of bed. My entire family looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Say wha." Percy said as he turned to look at me.

"He's aboard the Princess Andromeda and has these 2 demigods captive and he was saying that he needed the one girl to visit some very special friends." I said as I explained the dream.

"Do you know what god?" My mom asked as she sat on the edge of my bed.

"Well, she is a Titan goddess. Asteria, goddess of the stars." I said as I breathed heavily.

"How old did the girl look?" Colten asked as he sat next to me.

"About 14. Her name was Nyssa, and Luke mentioned a girl named Lyna." I said as I dried my soaking sheets.

"What did she look like?" Colten asked again.

"Why do you want to know so bad!" I said as I attacked him in a hug which turned into a tickle fight.

"So I can help her duh." Colten said as he pinned me down on the floor.

"Well you can find out if and when we save her." I said as I got up from the floor.

"Fine." Colten mumbled as he put a hand through his black hair.

"Guys it's time for breakfast." Tobias said as he entered the cabin. He wore a worn out Camp Half-Blood shirt with a pair of jeans.

"Okay thanks honey." My mom said as she embraced Tobias in a hug.

"LEGO TALL PEOPLE!" Zoë shouted as she ran out the door.

"Gods help us all." Callie said as she tied up her rats nest, oh wait I meant hair.

We arrived at the pavilion at the same time as the rest of our crew.

"Ey Sage." A voice called behind me.

"CHARLIE!" I yelled as I hugged my friend. Charlie was a son of Nyssa and some other demigod, I am almost positive he was from Athena's cabin, with dark brown hair and cheeky brown eyes.

"Heard you were leaving today." Charlie said as he let go of me.

"Ya. Got school in a few days." I said as I looked at my shoes. I always hated the last day of leaving camp.

"You leave as soon as I come, just my luck. Hey at least we can hang out during the summer right?" Charlie said as he wrung his dry hands together.

"Of course!" I said as I wrapped him in a hug.

"I have got to go to my table but I will say bye again before I leave." I said as he nodded.

"CHARLIE!" Nyssa yelled as Charlie ran over towards her._ Gods I will miss them all. _

After breakfast we went to our separate cabins to pack up.

"Daddy can we please stay?" Zoë asked as she looked up with her big puppy dog eyes.

"We can't you have school." My dad said as he wrapped my little sister in a hug.

"But I don't like school." Zoë said as she stuck out her tongue and shriveled her tiny face.

"No one does!" Tobias said as he walked out of the bathroom dragging two hands through his hair.

"Not helping Tobias." My mom said as she sent a death glare at my older brother. Tobias retaliated by sticking out his tongue and crossing his eyes.

"Go pack your stuff." My mom said as Tobias walked off towards his designated bed.

"Mom do you think Luke is back for real?" I asked as I put my knife inside my purple backpack.

"I don't know honey. I don't know." My mom said as she stroked my hair and closed her eyes.

I remembered the stories told about the Titan war and how Luke sacrificed himself to save Olympus. _How on earth would he turn bad again? Maybe walking through the Doors of Death changed him or something. Who knew? I clearly didn't no matter how hard I concentrated. _

"Sage are you done packin' yet?" Colten asked as he grabbed a few bags. I nodded meekly and shouldered my backpack. I then grabbed Miles' tiny hand and walked out towards Thalia's Tree.

"GOODBYE SAGE!" Tansy cried as she ran towards me. She crushed me in a hug as she wiped away a few stray tears.

"See you in the summer Sage. Remember to IM me when you get home okay? IM me whenever you get the chance please. I will miss you! You have to tell me all about school and everything sometime! Love you Sage." Tansy said as she hugged me again. It really was sad leaving everyone for part of the year, if I could I would stay here forever.

"Bye Tansy. You take care now okay? IM me whenever something big happens here okay?" I asked as she nodded, wiping her eyes every few seconds just to keep the water works under control.

After a few minutes everyone had said their goodbyes. We all were getting into our cars when Rachel ran out screaming.

"STOP GODS YOU PEOPLE WALK FAST!" Rachel said as she bent over her knees breathing rather heavily.

"Ya okay Rache?" Leyna asked as she dropped her red bag and jogged over to her friend.

"Theoretically no, physically eh I could be better." Rachel said as she straightened her red haired mess.

"So why are you down from your cave?" Leo said as he walked up towards the small crowd forming around the redhead.

"News. Terrible news." Rachel said as she paused for dramatic effect.

"Luke is back. He walked the through the Doors of Death sometime ago, but the ride changed him. While in the elevator going up his mind turned evil again and now he has a new target. Well new targets. Instead of going after the Gods he is raining revenge up two special families." She looked straight towards my family, then looked at Leyna's. _Oh gods no_ I thought as I gripped Colten's hand. He looked down at me his face brave but behind his gray eyes were something I haven't seen for a very long time. Fear.

"Wait hold up. So Luke is going to come after us now?" Tobias asked as he took Callie and Miles' hands between his. Rachel nodded slightly and a few gasps escaped the crowd of demigods.

"Damn." Tobias mumbled under his breath. Alaska looked at him with sad eyes and then Tobias spoke again.

"So what do we do? Just wait till he attacks or something?" Chiron then stepped forward.

"Well as Sage had said he has two demigods aboard the ship am I correct?" I nodded meekly.

"Two demigods who's powers are unknown. Asteria was a Titan goddess of oracles and prophecies of night, so the one girl might be able to receive prophecies through her dreams or through the stars. Who knows what her powers are? I for one have never taught a child of Asteria for she had been turned into an island." Chiron said as he galloped forward.

"There was another girl am I correct you one?" Chiron asked me as I nodded.

"But her parent is unknown?" Again, I nodded.

"Very well. Just be careful until we find his ship." Chiron said as our families went towards their separate cars.

"Well then, you heard the man. Well centaur. We gotta keep you guys safe okay?" My dad said as he hopped into the drivers seat. My mom slid shotgun as Zoë, Miles, and Callie crawled into the way back. Then Tobias got in, and I got the middle seat, then lastly Colten scooted in.

"Yup." We all said as we buckled up.

"Colten can I use your shoulder as a head rest?" I asked using my puppy dog eyes. Colten nodded then patted his muscular shoulder. I rested my tiny head into the crook of his neck and was out like a light.

Again a dream. More of a nightmare if I had any say in it.

Instead of being above the boat they were in what looked like a cellar. _The older girl was chained to the wall, her dark hair sticky with blood as Luke stood over her, his hand on a replica of Backbiter. _

_"Listen here Nyssa you will do as we say." He said as he pressed the blade to her bare leg. She wore a tattered silver chiton which barley covered half of her body. As soon as he placed the blade to her skin she cried out. Luke removed it, her skin was a fiery red color and smoke rose from his shiny torture tool. _

_"I won't do it." She said again as she bunched her bruised fists. _

_"You will, remember Lyna." Luke said as a grin grew on his face. _

_"C-can I see her?" Nyssa choked as she slumped from her spoke on the floor. _

_"After you do your job. It will take a lot of planing but I think that you will succeed." Luke said as a lone tear fell from the girls eyes. Her long eyelashes looked rather pretty in the dimness of the light. _

_"I-I will try." She said as she bit her lip. _

_"Good now my young frie-_" Before I could listen in to the rest of the conversation I was awoken.

"GUYS!" Tobias yelled as he clutched to his arm rest. His gray eyes shone in terror as my dad hit the breaks.

"WHAT THE!" Callie yelled as she turned around and looked out of the back window. Behind our car was a gigantic drakon.

"Gods why on a day like today?" Colten mumbled as he grabbed his axe handles. I grabbed my knife from my bag as Tobias got out his pen. My dad and mom were already out of the car.

"Stay here. I mean it." My mom said as she sent a hard stare our way. We nodded as we unbuckled.

"Are we?" Colten asked. Tobias nodded, his eyes glinting in a way that said something so plainly it must have been written on his forehead. _If you argue I will kill you. _

"Tobias do you think they are okay?" I asked as I turned to see the adults fighting fiercely.

"FOR SILENA!" I heard my dad say as he, Leyna, and Jason created a monster storm. Ran pelted the car with such ferocity it made us jump.

"Radio?" Callie suggested. Tobias then got up and turned on the radio. My Chemical Romance came on.

"TEENAGERS SCARE THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME!" Colten screamed with the radio.

"Your a teenager." I said as the song blared.

"I scare myself sometimes." Colten said as the song ended and changed.

"Gods why does Leyna have to be fighting as soon as good songs actually start playing?" Zoë asked as we all jammed to the song.

"NICE WORK YA DID YOUR GONNA GO FAR KID. WITH A THOUSAND LIES AND A GOOD DISGUISE HIT EM RIGHT BETWEEN THE EYES HIT EM RIGHT BETWEEN THE EYES!" Zoë sang as she leaned her head on Miles shoulder.

Soon my mom and dad got back into the car.

"Back!" My dad said as the rain stopped.

"Finally." Callie said as she fluffed her black hair.

"Now let's go home." My dad said as he pressed on the gas.

Just another day being a demigod.

**review?**


	16. more dreams and unconsciousness

**okay so my parents think im depressed. so sorry for not having a lot to post but my parents haven't let me get on my computer:/ well the new years sucked because i was in a bad mood so i was being a hermit hiding in my room. Gods sometimes i want to just go bye bye, but then i just think to myself ****_high school will come soon, you can leave all these people and go your own way. _****Oh well, sorry bout my talking... I will probably write another story about this colten thing and then explain more about what is going on if you guys want. I just realized that Leo's half sister is named Nyssa but WHATEVER I LIKE THE NAME SO SUCK IT UP! oh my goodness so i write this story on pages and right now it is at 97 pages, and 32,896 without me fixing up this chapter (i write the author's note before i review it, don't judge.) JESUS DO YOU PEOPLE KNOW HOW SCARY DISH WASHERS ARE?! I ACCIDENTALLY OPENED MINE WHEN I WOKE UP AND IT WAS ON! lordy be it scared the crap out of me. Okay back to story. holy crabs this chapter is like 3,700 wordsO.o okay so maybe a long chapter.. (My most has been like 4,800) **

* * *

Colten Jackson

•two years later•

"Happy birthday!" My family sung as I walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Thanks." I said as I slid into my chair which was at the center of the oak table.

"Why are we all gathered?" I asked as I sat up in my seat.

"Well since you are 16 now we have decided that you deserve your own little thing." My mom said as she set a tiny little blue box in front of me. It had a silvery blue bow, which meant it must be special. I looked at my mom and then tore open the box.

"OH MY GODS!" I yelled as I held up a Toyota key. I looked out the window and saw a blue Toyota Prius parked in our long drive way.

"OH MY GODS OH MY GODS!" I screamed as I hugged my mom. I couldn't believe they trusted me with a car after the last car I had driven. Let's just say it didn't come home in one piece thanks to a damn Fury.

"THANK YOU!" I yelled as I squeezed my dad in a hug.

"You can take it out for a spin tomorrow." My dad said as he tossed me another gift box. I opened it quickly just to have another heart attack.

"YOU PEOPLE KNOW ME SO WELL!" I yelled as I strangled both my parents in a hug. They had gotten me a My Chemical Romance CD. To be specific The Black Parade.

"Okay okay now go to bed for cryin' out loud. Tomorrow is your actual 16th birthday party and stuff so you will need your sleep." My dad said as he shooed me towards the main stair case.

I got to my room and sat down on my bed. Off my bookshelf fell an old leather note book. It's startled me kind of but then I went and picked it up. It was my old journal.

"I thought I burned this." I mumbled as I flipped open the first page. On the yellowed pages written in my shaky handwriting were 5 words.

_I might just love someone_.

_Gods, that was forever ago_ I thought as I shut the notebook and set it on my mahogany desk. I stripped my bed of its blankets and crawled under.

The March coldness was starting to be replaced by coolness of April. My parents, being the people they were, had the heat on full blast so none of us would get a chill. I crawled into my bed and was out like a light. I got a rather strange dream.

A girl was sat on top of me, her weight keeping me from getting up. She had long dark glossy hair that came down to about her waist. Her eyes looked like the night sky, only prettier. Her dark eyelashes sparkled in the moonlight. She wore a simple silver chiton and a long royal colored cloak. Her arms and legs had bruises and burns on them but they were slightly covered up by the chiton. She looked very frightened but she was steady. I looked down at where I laid. I wore no shirt but only my blue boxers.

In the girl's tan hand was a purple shimmering vial. She bent over so her face was inches away from mine, her hair tickling my bare face and chest. She whispered the words that sent goosebumps through my body.

"_Drink it_." She whispered into my ear. Her voice sounded sweet and soft, almost like honey. Her dark hair fell into her eyes which made her even more beautiful, if that was even possible. I shook my head, I knew not to drink anything from strangers.

"Go on drink it." She mumbled again, this time she uncorked the bottle and held it to my lips. The liquid felt like I was drinking fire. I fought against swallowing but the girl gripped my hair and tipped my head back so I had to swallow. The girl had a relieved smile playing on her thin lips. She mumbled four words to me before she left.

"Help find 147, 145." Then she kissed my forehead, cooling my burning skin and then she disappeared with a flip of her cloak. I woke up covered in a thick heavy sweat. When I looked at my small digital clock it turned out to be 4:00 in the morning.

"MOM!" I yelled as I ran towards her room. My mom came running out of her room in her blue pajama pants and silvery tank top.

"Colten is everything okay?" My mom said as she wrapped me into a hug.

"Bad. Drink. Girl." I said. In my head I was making full sentences but when I spoke my words got tangled in my mouth.

"It's okay Colten breath." My mom said as she stroked my hair.

"Bad. Drink." I mumbled as my mom stepped back for a second.

"SEAWEED BRAIN!" My mom yelled into her room.

"WISE GIRL!" My dad yelled as he ran into the hallway.

"Someone gave Colten a drink of some sort." My mom choked as my dad wrapped her in a hug. At that point I had started seeing stars.

"Colt." My dad said as I grabbed the wall for support. The stars were blurring my vision and my legs had started going numb.

"COLTEN!" My mom screamed as I fell to the floor. I could hear my parents yelling and screaming as doors slammed opened but I couldn't see any of it. The last thing I saw was a blurry picture of my dad's face and then I blacked out.

I dreamed a dream which looked like the Princess Andromeda. The girl from my dream was there sitting in a heap by the feet of Luke.

_"I did what you asked now let us go!" The girl screamed as tears flew down her face. The tears clung to her eyelashes as Luke reached for his sword. _

_"My dear I am not done yet. For it has just begun." Luke said as the girl stood up and charged the older man. Two of Luke's men were needed to hold back the enraged girl. The tears didn't stop streaming as she stood. _

_"You! You liar! You said we could go after I helped you! Now that poor boy will be living with you being there, just to ruin everything." The girl said through tears. _

_"Does poor Nyssa have feelings for the boy?" Luke said as he took the case off his sword. Smoke billowed off the dull blade as he turned it in his hand. Nyssa looked at the floor as the tears streamed faster. _

_"Oh poor Nyssa. He will never love you. You just helped make his life so much harder. Also someone else loves him, well many people like him, but they are much prettier than you could ever be." Luke said as pressed the dull blade to the girl's bare thigh. She yelled in pain as she kicked Luke in the privates with her other foot. _

_"Oh bad bad Nyssa. Bring her to Eric's room will you?" Luke said as he rubbed his parts. The girls tears streamed even more as she struggled against the bigger men. _

_"THEY WILL COME!" She yelled as she was dragged down a latter. _

_"I SWEAR TO YOU THEY WILL!" She yelled as they shoved her down. _

Then the dream shifted. It was still of the boat but of a new scene. It looked like a cellar but it wasn't empty. In the corner was a little girl crying. She had fiery red hair and a tattered blue dress. Her hair was a mess, coming down to about her shoulders. Her eyes were covered by her hands as tears stained the cold pavement underneath her.

_"Chin up Lyna." A female guard said as she approached the cell. _

_"Have you been growing up inside a cell while someone hurts your sister? I don't think so." The girl snapped as she rested her head on the cold looking wall. _

_"Oh Lyna it's okay. At least you have me to talk to." The woman had a kind smile, with bouncy brown hair and playful green eyes. _

_"Oh joy." The girl said as she rolled onto her side._

_"Lyna I'm going to get your supper now okay?" The woman said as she walked towards the small door. _

_"Whatever." The girl said as she rubbed her eyes. They turned out to be dark blue on the inside and a sea foam color on the outside part of her eye. _

Then the dream changed all together. It showed Leyna's present house. _Leyna was sprinting out the door as ambulances were blaring outside my house. _

_"Mom what's going on?" Erika asked as she ran with her mother towards the open door. _

_"Colten." Leyna said as she ran towards an ambulance. _

_"Oh gods no." Erika said as she rubbed her forehead. _

Then I finally woke up.

I saw a bright light that shone into my eyes. There was a needle in my arm pumping a golden liquid into it. A male doctor soon appeared into my field of vision.

"NO!" I yelled as I sat up. The doctor to my left jumped as nurses jumped to my side.

"Colten you are safe now." A nurse soothed. I was in a sticky sweat and was breathing very heavily.

"W-where family?" I asked as I rested my head against my flat pillows.

"I will get them." A small pudgy nurse said as she walked towards the door. A few minutes later my entire family showed up.

"Oh my baby your finally up." My mom said as she came over to my bed side.

"H-how long out?" I said. I tried to say other things but my tongue got messed up.

"For 7 hours." Tobias said as he came up to my bed.

"Gods Colten you woke us all up, and now we finally know why." Zoë said as she ran towards my bed side.

"How long have you been waiting?" I asked in a shaky voice. My words were actually starting to form better but my legs were still numb.

"I have been here for 8 hours with mom, dad, Erika and Leyna. Everyone else is outside and came a few hours ago." Tobias said as he clutched the coffee mug in his hand as if his life depended on it.

"A-are they outside?" I asked quietly. I could form full sentences but my vocal cords wouldn't form the words.

"Yeah I will get them." Sage said as she got up from her silver chair. She walked shakily to the bronze door and called out into the hallway. A few moments later everyone came in.

"Oh my gods Colten!" Tess said as she ran over to my side.

"Hey to you too." I coughed as she crushed me in a hug. My chest still felt on fire but if was cooling a tiny bit.

"Ya scared me half ta death!" Erika said as she appeared at my side. Her black hair was in a messy pony tail and her sea green eyes were blood shot and had large bags underneath them. Her face was clean of all make up, but still she looked pretty in some way.

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"No one told ya?" Erika asked in a gentle voice. I had never heard her talk in such a soft voice. I shook my head gently as Tess gripped my hand.

"Well-" Erika started but then tears welled in her eyes. Max then appeared at her side gripping her hand and squeezing gently.

"I-I will be right back." Erika said as she rubbed her eyes and went into the hallway. Nico followed quickly after her. I could see slightly behind the tinted glass but the scene scared me gravely. Erika was sobbing, tears streaming from her blood shot eyes as she buried her head in Nico's chest.

"What happened?" I asked again. This time Elsie spoke.

"Well ya kinda, how do I put this? Well ya heart stopped for about 5 minutes. Then ya came back ta life." Elsie said as she wrung her hands together.

"Oh." I said as I slumped my head back against the pillow.

"Numbers." I mumbled as my vision started going foggy.

"What numbers?" My mom asked gently as she squeezed my hand.

"147, 145." I said as I slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

"Stay with us buddy." Leo said as he appeared at the foot of the bed.

"Great way to spend my 16th birthday." I mumbled as I laid my head against the white pillow.

"Hey at least we are all here." Aaron said as he grabbed Sage's hand.

"Oh boy early funeral." I scoffed as I rolled over to face the group.

"What do the numbers mean?" Jase asked as he leaned against Marilee. Marilee's dark curly hair tumbled into her golden eyes as she leaned into Jase.

"I-I-" I couldn't focus anymore. I started blacking out yet again.

"NO STAY WITH US COLT!" Elsie cried out as my vision blurred. Oh joy, another nightmare.

It was different than the other dreams, those being of the Princess Andromeda. This dream took place on what appeared to be Camp Half-Blood. A younger Leyna, about 18, stood in full battle armor near Thalia's Tree. It was dusk, so she leaned against the tree stump.

_"What I would give fa a coffee right now." Leyna mumbled as she fixed her red armor. A second later a figure appeared out of the shadows. _

_"Oh my dear Leyna. Tired are we?" Out of the shadows appeared a man. He had dark black hair and a humungous build._

_"Go fuck off. As ya can see no one wants ya here. So ba-bye." Leyna said as she took Tsunami out of pen form. _

_"We don't need to use swords Leyna do we?" The man said as he stepped forward. _

_"Ya know I don't give a shit 'bout ya right John?" Leyna said as she crossed her arms, her sword still in her hands. _

_"Oh I know but you never know when you need a son of Hecate in your life." John said as he took a step forward, purple energy crackling over his thick arms. _

_"I don't need no one." Leyna said as she raised her sword. _John had a smirk on his face as the scene changed.

It was of a little girl sitting outside of a school.

_"Nyssa explain yourself." A man in a gray suit said matter-o-factly. _

_"I don't know how this happened I swear." The girl said as tears streamed down her tan face. Her long dark hair fell into her face as she covered her eyes with her hands. _

_"Nyssa you almost killed Molly, I mean what is going on?" The man said as he sat next to the crying girl. _

_"I DON'T KNOW!" The girl screamed as the tears streamed farther, her blue eyes blood shot. I knew those eyes. They beautiful girl from my dream. The man then started to scream at the girl making her cry even more._ The dream was interrupted by something pinching my arm.

"HOLY SHI-" I said as some nurse stuck an IV into my arm. Erika jumped at my scream.

"Calm Colten Calm." Erika said as she walked to my side.

"How long?" I asked as I calmed down a bit.

"One hour. Everyone else left but Leyna said I could skip school." Erika said as she sat on my bed.

"They left?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Well everyone was asked to leave but Leyna and Percy threatened to kill the nurse if they weren't alloyed to stay, so they stayed and in then end I stayed along with Tobias. Right now Leyna and Percy are getting coffee with him." Erika said as she brushed a strand of my black hair out of my eyes.

"Thank you for staying." I said in a small voice, but somehow she heard me.

"Well cous, it's what I do." She said as she laughed, making it seem as if I was back in her dark scarlet room playing Zombie apocalypse and drinking Blue Fin. I missed those times that it was just Erika and I.

"No, really thank you." I said as I grabbed her hand. I looked into her sea-green eyes and then looked behind the tough Erika everyone though they knew. Behind her hard shell was a soft version of herself, the fun loving one, the one I saw only a few times in my life.

"Seriously it's no problem." Erika said again, turning her head to stare out the window.

"Erika." I said quietly. She turned her head to look at me, her eyes full of a quiet sadness.

"Am I going to die?" I asked quietly again. Her eyes then turned misty.

"I-I don't know. I can't sense any death in the room." She said as she turned her head and rubbed her eyes furiously with the sleeve of her sweat shirt.

"Erika it's okay to cry. You don't always need to be the strong one." I said quietly as a tear drop fell on my bicep.

"I know. I just don't want you to see me cry." She said as she laughed.

"You of all people." She said as she rubbed her eyes again.

"Why what's wrong with me?" I asked as I sat upon my elbows.

"Oh nothing." She said as she looked into my eyes.

"Erika." I said as I cupped my hand on her chin. I wiped a stray tear away with my sleeve and then did an unexpected thing. I leaned forward and kissed her. Her lips were soft and slightly chapped against my own fiery ones. Her eyes widened when she finally released what was happening.

"If I die I would want to say that I have kissed the one and only Erika Di'Angelo." I said as she slightly blushed.

"You won't die." She mumbled as she looked towards the ceiling.

"The potion. I can't feel my legs anymore." I said as I shifted my weight slightly.

"Oh my gods. Here wait I have to have something." She said as she got up from my bed. She ran over towards her black backpack and riffled through it for a few moments. After a moment she took out a small box, about the size of an Altoid's box. I raised my eyebrow as a giggle escaped her lips.

"Ambrosia." She laughed as she opened the box to reveal a small little bar of ambrosia.

"Thank you." I said as I ate it in one bite. It tasted like Grandma S's blue cookies. Erika chuckled as she wiped my mouth with a napkin.

"Thank ya." I said again as I sat up straighter.

"Oh 'n' happy birthday. This must suck, ya know spending it in a hospital room?" She said as a sigh escaped her lips. I couldn't help but stare at her, I had only seen Erika without any eyeliner once in my life. After a while she noticed.

"Yes Colten?" She asked as she sat up straighter.

"Oh nothing, just been a long time since I have seen you without makeup. You should go natural more often, you look pretty." I said as I rested my head against the pillows.

"Okay." She said as a smile appeared on her lips.

"I c-can't feel my arms Erika. I-I-" And then I passed out.

A flashback this time. It showed a tiny girl with black curled hair and sea green eyes looking up at a bigger man, about her same age, maybe a year older.

"Get ya ugly mug out of my face." The girl said as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

"My dear Erika, you do realize that you do not have a choice here." Then the man took out a double sided battles axe and examined it.

"I wonder how this would look with some blood on it." He mumbled to himself. By then the dream had stopped and I was sitting in a black room. The girl from my last dream was sitting there, but this time not on top of me.

"Go to sleep." She whispered. Before I had time to ask who she was I was out cold, for the one hundredth time today.

* * *

**reviews? Sorry it was a bad chapter but it is leading up to another story... so enjoy! **


	17. rescue mission!

**oh my gods i am so sorry i have not posted in forever. i have been busty reading and trying to be social.I have realized that my school is starting tomorrow so i won't be able to post as often as i would like. today was rather lucky because i had school off because it is freezing out here (the high for yesterday was -20 or something) so i am sorry that this chapter kinda sucks but i have a new idea for a story with tobias in it so i hope you will enjoy it. ALSO someone (Percabeth9172) made me all happy and such because she reviewed my zoe story and slaves and was all like i love you story so i am happy:) this week has been stressful for me because i had volleyball almost every day and it sucked. right now i have a hurt calf, knee, ankle, back, sides, shoulder, wrist, and i have tape on 4 fingers because i jammed 3 and popped 2 blood vessels in the other. so my typing skills suck right now :/ still enjoy the story. . . :* love you all so so much**

* * *

Colten Jackson

After a long time in the small stuffy hospital room the doctors had made the call. I may never be able to walk again, or even talk straight. Gods damn that potion I though as I sat in my hospital bed. After a few more weeks I was allowed out of the hospital to go back to normal life.

After everything that had happened in those few months something bad finally happened that was not actually caused by me.

Tobias ran into the house breathing heavily.

"Luke. Got. Zoë and Alyssa." Tobias huffed as he bent over his knees.

"Wait what!" Sage yelled as she ran to her older brother.

"How do you know!?" I asked as my mom got a cup of water for Tobias.

"He IMed me and said that he would kill them, unless we found his ship before dawn." Tobias hugged as he gulped down the cup of water.

"HOW THE HECK WILL WE FIND THEM!" Sage exclaimed as she sat on a bar stool.

"I think I know." I said as everyone turned towards me.

"Where?" My mom asked slowly.

"Well 145,147. I finally understand what those numbers are! Longitude and latitude. He's somewhere off the coast of New York!" I explained. Tobias and my mom both looked at each other and nodded.

"Sage honey got get Callie, Miles, and Dad okay?" Sage nodded as she took off sprinting up the curling stairs.

"Colten go get Leyna. We got some butt to kick." My mom said as she jogged towards the hall closet.

I nodded and ran out the front door. I started jogging down the leaf filled sidewalk hearing crunches ever time I stepped. It was late September so it wasn't too cool nor too hot. I was wearing only a green fleece and my jeans, now that I finally could walk again. I arrived outside of Leyna's house in a minute. I rang the doorbell once and waited. Not a moment later Erika answered. She wore a gray tank top and black skinny jeans. Her long curly black hair was a mess, thrown into a messy top knot. Her eyes were blood shot as if she hadn't slept for the past week.

"Erika we know where Alyssa and Zoë are. Tell your family that they are at 145,147 longitude and latitude somewhere off the coast of New York." I said bluntly as I started walking back towards the sidewalk but then Erika said something.

"Thanks Colten." She said as she turned around and ran back into her house. When I looked past her black door I saw her house was a mess, it looked as if a hurricane had passed through it.

When I got back into my house my entire family was in armor. Everyone was loaded with their signature weapons, Dad with Riptide, Mom with a knife, Tobias with Ice, Sage with her knives, Callie with her watch, Miles with his pen, and then I had my two battle axes. We were ready to go.

In ten minutes we arrived at the docks. The waves were lapping the shore angrily, white caps were among every wave. In the distant horizon was the tiny Princess Andromeda.

"Let's go!" My dad said as he dove under the waves with my mom. We all dove in, and for those of is who couldn't control water, so Callie and Miles, somehow Dad shared his powers so they could breath and swim very quickly. A trip which should have taken a few hours took only five minutes.

We arrived on the side of the large ship to be met by the blood curdling shrieks. After a second after the shrieks we were showered with golden dust.

"DIE ALREADY!" I heard a feminine voice call.

"WHY ARE THERE SO MANY!" Another voice called.

A second later I called the water to my will and I was lifted onto the deck. The scene was rather. . .bloody. Also very dusty. Erika's family had gotten to the boat a few minutes before us so there were a ton of bodies a strewn, but also piles of golden dust. Colin and Erika were fighting off different types demons with their Stygian Iron swords as Acacia stood on the roof shooting different types of arrows at the unlucky monsters below.

"Need help?" I asked as I clicked one my axe sticks. In a second the axe head appeared.

"Please." Erika said as she smiled her signature smile. She then proceeded to turn around and cut the head off of a hell hound.

"Go people go!" Dad shouted as he summoned water.

"Oh ya duh." Callie said as she hit herself in the forehead. Pretty soon the boat was slippery with water as the monsters were washed into the sea.

"Bravo." Luke said as he started slow clapping. He and 4 other figures appeared at the helm of ship, two of the men holding Zoë and Alyssa, both of who were in pink straight jackets, which both girls would not appreciate.

"What da Hades is it with villains slow clappin?" Leyna said as she notched her bow.

"I don know but I don like it." Acacia said as she notched a sonic book arrow in her silvery bow.

"You really want to shoot me? I have your two lovely daughters here." One of the men sneered. I recognized that man as John, the son of Hecate. He had black hair cut in a military fashion and a thick build.

"Oh shut up John." I said as I clicked my second axe to life.

"Wait how do _YOU_ know my name?" John asked as he took a step back.

"Cause I stalk ya bloody facebook." I said as I took a step forward. My family started cracking up, which was something you don't usually hear when someone is in a life or death situation.

"Oh hello Eric." Leyna said casually. A tall man, about 6'0" nodded slightly. He carried a large double sided battle axe, and had shaggy blonde hair with black tips.

"Yo." He said with a crooked smile.

"Parent?" Sage asked quietly to Leyna.

"Nemesis." Leyna breathed through the side of her mouth.

"Sooo. Who da heck are you?" Acacia asked as she stared a large man in the eyes. He was tall, maybe 6'3" so about my height, with a mop of dark brown hair that went down to about his eyebrows.

"Oh this is David. Son of Nike." Luke said.

"Holy crackers your related to Tansy." Sage said, a little to loudly.

"Did mini Annabeth just say holy crackers?" David asked Eric. Eric nodded and then threw Alyssa in the air, successfully catching her.

"Bitch don't do that again." Alyssa said as she spat in Eric's electric blue eyes.

"Oh and Colten you know Nyssa." Luke gestured to the girl in a royal cloak. The hood was pulled over her eyes but I could make out her dark shiny curls falling into her tanned face. Her wrists were bound and had dark purple bruises on them. Eric, who was closest to Nyssa yanked her head backwards, successfully pulling her hood off in the process. Her dark blue eyes shone with a hollow sadness as she looked pleadingly towards my family.

"Now we can kill your kids in front of you!" Luke exclaimed as he took out Backbiter. Before he could even say _oh shit!_ Erika and Nico shadow traveled behind Eric and David, successfully grabbing Zoë and Alyssa from their thick arms.

"Now we can successfally kill ya uglay team." Leyna said as she cut Zoë's bonds with Tsunami.

"Forgot we have Nyssa." John said as he walked towards the chained girl.

"Oh fuck you guys." Nyssa mumbled as she squirmed in her chains, desperately trying to escape.

"Take another step and we will kill the girl." David said as he walked towards Nyssa, his axe nearing her throat. I then saw Miles, who wasn't present during the fight, standing on a platform of ice behind Nyssa. I couldn't help but smile. Eric was the only one to notice my small smirk.

"Why the heck are ya smiling!" He yelled.

"Cause smiling is good for the system." I said as I smiled even wider. With a snap of John's hand a dozen demons appeared behind us and infront of us. By that time Miles was ready to strike. Miles threw his arm backwards and sent a line of ice towards David's head. It hit the back of his scull with a big crack following shortly after. Miles then jumped back on board and froze Nyssa's chains. He then broke them using his sword for leverage.

While Nyssa was being busted out Leyna was fighting Luke while Nico was taking on John. My mom and dad were fighting off Eric and David while Tobias and everyone else started killing the demons. Nyssa was lying half unconscious at Miles' feet. Miles was desperately trying to lift the girl, or at least wake her.

"Let me help bud." I said as I lifted Nyssa. She was surprisingly light for her size, probably only 100 pounds or something to that effect. She was fading in and out of consciousness.

"Where is Lyna?" I asked as she leaned her head against my shoulder.

"Down. L-ladder. Heavily. Guarded." She said as she coughed.

"Got it." I mumbled as I gestured for Miles to stay.

"Zoë and Erika a little help? Got a little one down there." I said as I gestured towards the door with my head. They smiled at each other and took off down the ladder. I followed quickly behind with Nyssa still in my arms. When Nyssa said heavily guarded she meant that guards filled an entire hallway, each of them bearing a humungous weapon.

"Um after you." I said to Erika. Zoë happily took a bronze knife out of her torn sleeve and ran toward the group of guards. Erika followed behind, stabbing everyone and anyone who tried to hurt Zoë. Nyssa finally gained consciousness and was able to walk. I took out my axes and then ran after my cousin.

"BO-TO-THE-YA!" Zoë yelled as she stabbed a guard in his shin. The poor man then got beheaded by Erika, who smiled at the sight of thick red blood splattered across the wall.

"Where is your sister?" I asked as I wiped the blood off of my axe blades with my dark hoodie.

"Behind that door." Nyssa said as she pointed toward a bronze door at the end of the skinny hallway. A few more guards hurried out of hatches in the floor but we had it all figured out.

"Erika, you get to the door with Nyssa. Zoë, you and I have some faces and shins to bash." I said as Zoë took out her bloodied knife. She smiled at me and then charged the remaining guards. I hefted an axe that sailed through the air into some unlucky guards face. The male fell with a thud as blood trickled down the side of his lifeless face. I threw my axes five more times before Nyssa and Erika finally made it inside of the door.

I jumped over a few of the lifeless bodies as I ripped my axe out of some dudes back. The scene was rather gory, seeing dozens of bodies strewn about the hallway. _Oh well they tried to hurt my family and friends_. I hopped over the last body and leaned in the door frame, suddenly exhausted. Nyssa was holding a younger girl with fiery red hair in her arms. Their reunion made me happy, but the little girl was still in bonds.

"Let me help." Erika said as she walked towards the little girl, her knife in hand. Fear shone in her dark eyes as she clutched to Nyssa.

"It's okay Lyna they are here to help." Nyssa whispered as Erika brought her knife down out Lyna's chains. Lyna clung to Nyssa as we all got up off of the dusty cell floor.

"Let's go." Zoë said as she went out into the hall first.

Erika followed second, then Nyssa and Lyna, and lastly me. The hallway seemed very empty, it's cream colored walls now covered and dripping with blood. When we arrived at the deck I first saw Leyna and my dad. They were standing over Luke and his "friends". Leyna had made new gashes in Luke's pale face while Percy formed ice barriers around John, Eric, and David. The sight brought a smile to my face. Usually Leyna and my dad fought but when they worked together they were simply amazing.

"Come on let's go." Nico said as he gestured towards the side of the boat. My family jumped off one at a time until I am the only one left.

"BA-BYE BITCHEZ!" Leyna yelled as she cut Luke's face one least time and dove over board. _I love my family_ I thought as I jumped into the frigid water, my dad following close behind.

* * *

**short but oh well. . .**


	18. new friends, and then school

**oh my gods i am sorry for being inactive! i would have posted this earlier on in the week but i got sick, and damaged my knee and ankle (damn volleyball) so i couldnt walk down my stairs to get onto my computer. Also i write baby waves at night and the medication my parents gave me made me fall asleep so instead of writing half drugged i watched the fosters instead. Anywhoooo longish chapter. reviews please? OH MY GOODNESS BOYS ARE OBLIVIOUS WHY DO THEY HAVE TO BE SO STUPID CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN THAT TO ME! sorry needed to get that out of my system. but oh my gods my friend sent me a list of everyone who dies in the divergent series and i havent read the third one yet so nooooo;( so review again? enjoy:)**

* * *

Sage Jackson

Nyssa had moved in pretty well. She and Lyna went with Leyna and Nico since Nyssa was Erika's age while Lyna was Alyssa's age. A couple of weeks had past with Nyssa around and things had gone well. She fit perfectly into Colten's group except she might be making her way into his heart, much to Tess's dislike. But after everything that had happened, I still had to go to school.

"SAGE!" Aaron yelled as he charged around the corner. Much to my dislike over the couple of years he had grown two inches taller than me, so he was a pretty big kid.

"WHAT!" I shouted over the roar of the hall.

"THERE IS TWO NEW GIRLS AND I WANT TO SNAG THEM INTO OUR GROUP BEFORE SANYA GETS THEM!" Aaron yelled as he arrived at my locker, his dirty blonde hair plastered to his forehead.

"Names?" I asked as I grabbed my afternoon books and my lunch.

"Miranda and Camilla." Aaron said as he opened his own locker, successfully opening it after slamming his fist into the lock.

"Do they seem like Sanya group type of girls?" I asked as I linked arms with Aaron.

"Hmm well I don't think Sanya would like a girl with purple hair." Aaron said with a smirk.

We arrived at the lunch room and stared towards out usual table. Instead of being empty as usual it consisted of Colin and two other girls.

One girl had strawberry blonde hair which faded into a light orangey red, and then into a redish-pink at her tips. Her hair was down to her lower middle back, a small braid tying it back. She was laughing rather hard at something Colin said, her hair falling into her startling lilac eyes.

The other girl was the total opposite of the first. She had vibrant purple hair and pinkish ends. She was sitting close to Colin and was also laughing, her golden eyes squinting through her dark eye liner.

"Hey Sage this is Miranda and Camilla." Colin said as he gestured to the two girls. The strawberry blonde stuck out she tanned hand and introduced herself.

"Camilla Quarts." She said with a lopsided smile. She wore a simple black crop top and some gray ripped short shorts. The look was then topped off with brown combat boots.

Then the second girl introduced herself.

"Miranda Louis." She said as she flicked her long hair over her shoulder. A thick piece of purple hair fell into her golden eyes but it did not hide the spark of curiosity that had formed as she looked over towards Aaron.

"So where do you girls come from?" Aaron asked as she slid next to Miranda. I took my seat next to Camilla.

"Well I used to live in California. So did Miranda, we moved here because our parents had business to do." Camilla said happily as she dug into her Vera Bradley lunch box, revealing a small Luna Bar.

"Cool." Aaron said as he took out his Subway sandwich.

"So were you guys originally born in New York?" Miranda asked as she rolled an apple between her hands, the redness reflecting her olive skin.

"Yup, parents born here." Colin said as he ate part of his orange.

"Cool, cool. Are your parents all friends or are you guys just close?" Camilla asked as she bit into her bar.

"Well our parents are friends but my dad and Colin's mom are twins." I said as I took out a ham wrap.

"That is so awesome!" Miranda said as she bit into her apple, juice flying everywhere.

"Sorry." She mumbled as her cheeks turned the same color as her apple.

"So have you guys found out your classes yet?" Colin asked as he bumped into Miranda.

"Yep. I have ninth period study hall, eighth period language arts II, seventh period gym/art, fifth period Greek, fourth period chemistry, third period language arts, second period world history, and first period Algebra II." Camilla said.

"I have the same." Miranda said glumly as she looked towards the ceiling, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Hey we all share the same classes! Except I have a study hall thrown in there." I said as Aaron shoved my leg under the table.

"Don't brag just because your super smart so you get an extra study hall." Aaron said as he stuck his tongue out. I retaliated instantly by sticking my tongue back at him.

"Are you two dating?" Miranda asked randomly. I could feel heat gain in my cheeks but before I could answer Colin spoke.

"They say they aren't dating but really I think they are because whenever any other boy tries to flirt with Sage Aaron gives them a black eye." Colin said with a smirk.

"Dude we aren't dating!" Aaron exclaimed as he face turned a bright shade of pink.

"I thought you were since you kissed at James' party." Colin said as he stuck his tongue out.

"Hey I heard my name!" Someone called from behind.

James had his brown hair clipped back so you could see his dark brown eyes. His arm was linked with Taylor Pitwer's, who had been his girlfriend since the seventh grade. Her brown hair was in a fishtail that came down to the middle of her back.

"Oh new people." James said as he slid in next to me.

"Well that's a nice way to great someone." Taylor said as she playfully punched his arm, a laugh escaping her mouth as crinkles grew in the corners of her green eyes.

"So who are you two?" James asked as he pointed at Camilla and Miranda.

"Well, I am Bobila and this is Boberda." Camilla said as she pushed her blondish hair behind her ears, revealing a triple piercing.

"Haha very funny." James said as he stared into Camilla's lilac eyes.

"My names Camilla Quarts, and that is Miranda Louis." Camilla said as she pointed across the table at her friend.

"James Bold and Taylor Pitwer." James said as he shook Camilla's hand.

"So I am guessing your natural hair isn't purple?" James said as he poked at his salad. Miranda quietly laughed as she tied her hair back in a knot.

"No, it was naturally a mousy brown but some things happened in my family and then I felt the need to change my appearance." Miranda said as she bit into her apple again.

"Oh cool." James said as he poured Italian dressing onto his leafy salad.

"Hey do you know where Paul went?" Taylor asked as she craned her neck to the side, searching the crowded cafeteria for our sneaky friend.

"BOO!" Someone yelled from behind Taylor making her spill her water bottle all over herself.

"Paul!" Taylor groaned as she took out napkins.

"Hiya." He said.

Paul had light brown hair and cheeky hazel eyes. He was more of a mischief maker than a sports freak, although he played football and basketball. He was about 5'10" or 5'9" so around my own height but still smaller than Aaron. Paul was more of an awkward boy, being rather built but still kind of scrawny.

"Oooooh my goodness new people!" Paul said as he popped up next to Camilla.

"Paul Walsh, pleased to be at your service." He said as he stuck his hand out, a goofy smile playing on his lips.

"Camilla Quarts. Nice to meet you." Camilla said as she shook his hand, a small smile shifting across her face.

"And you must be Miranda." Paul said as he leaned across the table to shake her hand.

"How do you know my name?" Miranda asked as she raised one of her eye brows, a puzzled look playing on her features.

"Oh a ton of guys at hockey were talking about how you closed a locker on Sanya's hair, then locked it." Paul said as he laughed. Miranda only nodded while the rest of us gapped.

"What you have never seen someone slam a door shut?" Miranda said as she giggled.

"Well usually no one slams it on someone's hair." I pointed out, still gaping.

"Hey she called my hair ugly, you just can't go around saying that sort if shit." Miranda huffed as she Sanya sashayed towards our table, one part of her hair having a huge dent in the left part. Her face was a bright red, so she was either angry or her boyfriend Chris had kissed her.

"You little rat." She spat as she walked up to Miranda.

"You little fag." Miranda said as our entire table burst into laughter.

"You think you can just walk into our school and run the joint?" Sanya said as she pointed her skinny finger at Miranda, very close to her mouth.

"You know Miss. Priss Priss you might want to move your finger or I will bite it off." Miranda said as she stood up. Sanya quickly removed her finger and put it into her mini skirt pocket.

Miranda was much taller than I expected. She was about five inches taller than Sanya so she was three inches taller than me. Now that I could get a good look at her she seemed rather muscular, having her arms being thicker than probably Sanya's calf. Her legs clung to her skinny jeans and where there was rips all you could see was muscle. Even with her flat combat boots she was taller than almost everyone in our group.

"Oh and by the way I didn't walk right into your tiny little school, I drove." Miranda said as Sanya backed up.

"I would advise you to go all the way back to your table, you have not seen Miranda in action and you hopefully won't have to. If she hit you you would either be dead, in a comma, or in a hospital." Camilla said as Sanya sashayed away, sticking her bright red nose in the air. Miranda then sat down and went back to her lunch.

"You could kill someone by a punch?" Colin asked, clearly exasperated. Miranda simply nodded as Colin scooted closer towards Taylor and Aaron scooted closer towards the edge.

"How is that possible?" Taylor asked as she drank from her plastic water bottle.

"Well Miranda boxed a lot back home, she even won first place in all of California." Camilla exclaimed, very excited to share her friends good news.

"Wow good job." Colin said as he scooted back towards Miranda.

"Eh it's nothing really. You just have to learn where the other persons weaknesses are and then boom. They are down." Miranda said quietly.

"Is it easy to find peoples weaknesses?" James asked as he ate a leaf of salad.

"Very, well for some people. Point someone out and I can tell you theirs." Miranda said as she took another bite out of her apple, clearly bored.

"Her. Gigi Monasouri." James said as he pointed towards the direction of the back door exit.

Gigi was a big girl. She was 6'2" and played many sports. Even when she got injured she played through, not showing any pain.

"Well as you can see she isn't putting much weight on her left ankle. Probably due to a recent injury, or even a childhood one. If you swiped under her feet you could take the left one down as easily as tearing a piece of paper." Miranda said quietly as James' eyes grew two times larger.

"That's amazing how you can point that kind of stuff out." I said. It was truly amazing how she could do that, maybe even to amazing.

Before I could ask about her parenthood the bell rang.

"Oh joy gym." Colin mumbled as he got up from his bench.

"Do we receive uniforms or do we just play in this?" Camilla asked as she jumped up from her seat, Paul following close behind.

"Well since it is the first day of freshman year you will receive your uniforms when you arrive at the gymnasium." Paul said as he scooped up his lunch box.

"Are they ugly?" Camilla asked. Paul nodded, a lopsided smile plastered on his face. Camilla groaned as we hurried out of the loaded cafeteria.

"So where are your lockers?" Aaron asked as he started walked down the South wing.

"Um they are here." Miranda said as she slid past Colin and unlocked a chipping black colored locker. It just so happened to be across the hall from my own.

"Booya." Colin said as he high-fived Paul.

"Let me guess you guys are over there?" Camilla asked as she opened her own locker. She was two inches smaller than Miranda but she still had a top locker.

"You got that right." Aaron said as he jogged towards his locker.

"So where is this gymnasium you speak of?" Camilla asked as we all grabbed our books and hurried down the hallway.

We arrived at the third floor gymnasium at the same time as Sanya and her barbies. It has been going more smoothly than it had been in seventh grade but our groups still argued and every once and a blue moon a fist fight occurred.

"Here is the queue for the uniforms." Paul said as he gestured towards the small line that was forming in front of a white plastic table. Mr. Nunley seemed rather bored as he handed out plain black basketball shorts and a tie-dye tee.

"You two new around here?" Mr. Nunley asked as he handed Miranda and Camilla their uniforms.

"Yep." Camilla said as she flipped her long hair over her shoulder.

"Cool cool. Today we are doing boxing so Sage show these two the locker rooms okay?" Mr. Nunley asked as he gestured towards the girls locker room. I nodded and grabbed my uniform. I shuffled down the hallway towards the locker room, Camilla and Miranda following close behind.

The locker room was rather large, lockers covering every wall. There was ten showers in the back, each having a metal door. There was also changing rooms on the left hand side, just a few incase you wanted privacy. The room was painted a creamy purple, and had blue lockers. There were already girls inside, babbling about their summers and so on.

"You two are new right?" Ashley asked. Ashley was a normal kind of girl, nice when she wants to be and mean when someone gets in her way.

"Yep. How does everyone know such a thing?" Camilla asked as she hurried into a non crowded corner and took off her shirt, slipping on her tie-dyed one quickly. The only thing you could see was the bottom of her six pack.

"Maybe it's the hair?" Sanya suggested. Her entire group broke out laughing as if it was the most hilarious thing in the world.

"At least our hair isn't a weave. Well a weave with a tiny dent." Miranda said as she started making her way towards a changing room. The rest of the locker room broke out laughing as a few of Sanya's group moved into Miranda's path.

"Can ya move?" Miranda said as she blew a piece of hair out of her face.

"No thanks." One of the girls, Elsa, said as she crossed her arms.

"Okay then." Miranda said as she shoved her arms between two girls and shoved with all her might. The two girls were thrown sideways as Miranda unlocked the door.

"Oops sorry." Miranda said as Camila giggled.

A few minutes later everyone had exited the locker rooms and had entered the gym. There were several punching bags lining the walls, and then a huge ring in the middle of the gym. There were several pads handed to us while we entered the gym, most if them head and arm pads.

"As you all know I am Mr. Nunley, well a few of you don't since you are new. Can I have the fresh meat step forward?" Mr. Nunley asked. Miranda, Camilla, and two other girls and boys stepped forward.

"Names?" Mr. Nunley said as he

pointed towards one of the boys. He had blonde hair a strong looking body, but Aaron was stronger.

"Andrew Genan." He said as he cracked his knuckles. The next boy had an impish face and straggly brown hair.

"Liam Feyhe." He mumbled, so quiet you could barely hear him. The next girl was small with blonde hair that went down to about her waist.

"Jordan Mill." She said as she wrung her hands together. The next girl was a ginger.

"Natalie Higins." She grumbled, obviously annoyed with saying her name. Lastly there was Miranda and Camilla.

"Camilla Quarts." Camilla said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, her ombrè hair glimmering in the bright light.

"Miranda Louis." Miranda grumbled as she tied her long purple hair back.

"No way. Your that boxer chick from California right? Undefeated." Mr. Nunley said as Miranda took a step back towards me.

"Yep." She moaned as she cracked her neck.

"Well then this will go straight into your knowledge. Alright little children get a bag and a partner, make sure your gloves are secured and then you can go to town." Mr. Nunley said as we split into groups. Aaron was with Colin, James with Taylor, Camilla with Paul, and then me and Miranda. _Oh boy, me against a boxer. _

"So Sage, since your related to Colin can I ask you a question?" Miranda asked as she walked towards the back of the punching bag, letting me go first since I was new to boxing.

"Shoot." I said as I threw one punch towards the bag. My demigod skills started setting in as the bag went flying back and nearly took off Miranda's head.

"Is he in any relationship or does he like anyone?" Miranda asked quietly, so quiet I could barely hear her.

"No I don't think so. Except at this one camp me and Colin go to there is this girl named Tansy who may or may not like him. But any way I think he likes you, I mean most girls at this school are bimbos but you are different." I said as I punched the bag again, this time throwing my elbow in at the last second making the large bag swing back and forth.

"Why do you like him?" I asked quietly, almost in shock. If she did like him I could tell why. Colin was more of a "goth" kid while Miranda looked punkish. She had purple hair with pink tips, and then had a lot of medal in her ears. She had five cartilage piercings and then a triple piercing in her ear lobe. She wore more edgier clothing than a normal girl would, her jeans covered in rips and studs and she wore Nirvana shirt having a few rips near the shoulders. She and Colin would make a perfect couple.

After a few minutes we switched positions, so Miranda was punching and I was in charge of making sure no bag went through the window. Miranda's stance was better than everyone's, her being lower but still being able to hit full on, making much better contact than anyone else.

The first punch set the bag flying straight towards the center of the room, she knocked it clear off its hook.

"MR. NUNLEY LOOK OUT!" I yelled as Aaron pushed our coach out of the way of the air born punching bag.

"Great going Miranda." Sanya laughed as she walked towards the fallen bag.

"Hey at least when I hit the bag it moves." Miranda said as Sanya's face puckered up.

"At least I don't look as though I am on steroids, and had someone blind dye my hair." Sanya said as the entire gym got quiet.

"At least I didn't get an abortion." Miranda said under her breath, just loud enough so Sanya could hear her. She huffed and then turned away, obviously disgusted.

"Okay guys good job today, everyone hit the locker rooms." Mr. Nunley shouted as everyone ran for the door. I got to the locker room rather quickly and then changed back into my short shorts and sheer crop top. Miranda and Camilla came in later and changed into their own clothes. While Miranda was changing, I caught the slightest glimpse of a black bruise right below her shoulder blade. _Who hit her? How did that happen?_ My mind was whirring with ideas until Camilla shook me from my daze.

"Language Arts remember?" She said as we slipped out of the locker room and into the busy hallway.

The language arts room was rather dull, having only four rows of boring desks, a black board, and then teachery stuff. Our teacher, Mr. Foster, as my two older brothers have said, was rather boring and rarely gave homework, so I would probably like him.

Mr. Foster walked into the room to be met by our very loud class. Mr. Foster had creamy brown hair, and a small tuft of a black beard poking out of his small, pointy chin. He had small rounded glasses and wore normal school wear, a button down gray shirt and black dress pants. He seemed to have a lot of energy seeing as he tapped his fingers on his leg repetitively while he walked to the front if the chaotic classroom.

"Hello class, I am Mr. Foster. Today we are going to be working on the poem Annabell Lee by Edgar Allan Poe. Have any of you read it?" Mr. Foster asked as he sat down in a purple hand stool. I raised my hand after a few seconds and Mr. Foster nodded, a smile playing upon his thin chapped lips.

"Miss. Sage do you remember it?" Mr. Foster asked as he pushed up his glasses. I nodded meekly as Aaron and Colin grinned at each other. I cleared my throat and then began.

"It was many and many a year ago, in a kingdom by the sea, That a maiden there lived whom you may know. By the name of Annabel Lee. And this maiden she lived with no other thought. Than to love and be loved by me." I could feel my hand start to clam up as I thought of my mother, and how my dad put this exact poem up in a picture frame by the fire place so he would always think of her and him, and there many adventures together. I cleared my head and then started again.

"I was a child and she was a child, in this kingdom by the sea. But we loved with a love that was more than love. I and my Annabel Lee. With a love that the wingèd seraphs of Heaven. Coveted her and me." I tapped my purple mechanical pencil on my desk as I thought of the next part.

"And this was the reason that, long ago, in this kingdom by the sea, a wind blew out of a cloud, chilling. My beautiful Annabel Lee. So that her highborn kinsmen came. And bore her away from me, to shut her up in a sepulchre. In this kingdom by the sea." I breathed in a breath as Mr. Foster looked pleased, a smile on his face with his eyes closed. He rolled his hand as if he wanted me to go on, so I did.

"The angels, not half so happy in Heaven, Went envying her and me yes! That was the reason as all men know. In this kingdom by the sea.

That the wind came out of the cloud by night, chilling and killing my Annabel Lee. But our love it was stronger by far than the love of those who were older than we-Of many far wiser than we. And neither the angels in Heaven above, nor the demons down under the sea, can ever dissever my soul from the soul of the beautiful Annabel Lee. For the moon never beams, without bringing me dreams. Of the beautiful Annabel Lee. And the stars never rise, but I feel the bright eyes. Of the beautiful Annabel Lee. And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side. Of my darling, my darling, my life and my bride, in her sepulchre there by the sea. In her tomb by the sounding sea." I breathed in a deep breath as Mr. Foster began to slow clap. Soon half of the class had joined them. I couldn't help but smile, knowing how much that poem meant to my family.

"Very good Sage. Everyone please copy down that poem into your spirals. Sage, am I or am I not correct that you have older siblings?" Mr. Foster asked as everyone started scribbling in their spirals. I nodded, and then started writing my poem.

"Was it brothers or sisters?"

"Well I have two older brothers, and then I also have other siblings but they are younger. You had both of my brothers, Tobias Jackson and Colten Jackson." At the sound of Tobias' name Mr. Foster shuddered.

"Him and that darned Alaska." He mumbled as we continued class.

After class in study hall my group all met up in the library.

"You have your own section dedicated to you?" Camilla asked as she threw herself onto a leather couch, her strawberry blonde and other colored hair falling into her face. Camilla squealed as Paul placed a pillow on her legs and sat down, laughing as he did.

"Ya well my parents donated a lot to this school, and my dad went here as a kid, along with my aunt and uncle, also know as Colin's parents." I said as I sat next to Aaron on a love seat. Miranda and Colin were sitting on a large black couch, talking quietly. _She likes him_ I remembered as the bell rung for its last time today.

Everyone ran out the door and through the crowded hallways. I had collected a few elbows and backpacks while running behind Aaron towards my section of lockers. I was avoiding them pretty easily but Miranda however didn't. She ran straight into Fiona, a big goon who sold drugs after school. She had short choppy black hair and wore only black, except for the medal in her nose, eyebrow, lip, and what you would normally called an ear, except you could see barely any skin, only medal.

"Watch it punk." Fiona said through gritted teeth. A small circle had formed around the two and Camilla, Aaron, Colin, Paul, and I were stuck against the banks of lockers.

"Well, seeing as this is a hallway people are bound to walk into one another, but seeing as you were throwing elbows I can surely see how this would be _all my fault_." Miranda said in a low and threatening voice.

"That's it you little git." Fiona mumbled as Miranda started walking away, her hands thrown carelessly into her ripped pockets. Fiona seemed embarrassed, her face turning red. That embarrassment soon faded into pure rage. Fiona charged Miranda, but before Fiona could make contact Miranda stuck her foot out and dodged out of the way. Fiona fell straight on the floor, sliding on her knees just to get up again. This time Miranda just stood their casually inspecting the clock hanging above the doorway to the South wing.

"Ya know I do not have all day. I have places to be so would you stop being a wuss and hit me already." Miranda said as she rocked back and forth on her heal, whistling a tune under her breath. Fiona's face got even more red as she charged, her meaty fist clenched and in the air ready to strike. Miranda once again side stepped and threw her arm out, successfully close-lining Fiona making her fall flat on her back.

"Next time don't throw elbows." Miranda said as she started walking towards the door, leaving us all gapping. This girl could do a ton if she wanted to, and she hadn't even done anything yet, and it was only her first day!

* * *

**seems shorter on here than it was on pages... **


	19. Uh oh Miranda

**long time no see guys! sorry i have been busy with volleyball:/ i had to wake up at 5:00 on saturday and sunday and then had practice for 5 hours and tournaments for 8. So ya i have been pretty busy and when i havent ive been working on selling my littlest pet shop things. also i got an iphone :D so i will try and post more but ya know. . . im busy even though i have no social life. ENJOY GUYS AND PLEASE REVIEW! **

* * *

Colin Di'Angelo

After seeing what Miranda had done to Fiona I felt a little jumpy around her. I mean, my feelings for her were strange, but seriously how could someone just walk into my heart? It has been closed for so long, could someone just unlock it like that?

"OY!" Erika shouted as she tapped my forehead repetitively.

"What." I asked sleepily as I smacked her hand away. The one thing I hated about being the little brother, and the only brother is that you have older and younger kids who were able to bug you.

"Ya have ta get ready for your parents night thingymado." Erika said as she waved her hand in a circle, her dark curly hair falling into her sea green eyes.

"Ohhhhkay?" I said as I jumped up from my bed and ran towards my closet. I grabbed a pair of black jeans and a gray button down, since the event was supposed to be dressy. _Pants and a shirt were dressy right?_

"Go Erika." I said flatly as I pointed towards my open door. Erika held up both of her hands and walked backwards to the door.

"Don't forget to fix your rats nest." Erika said as she sprinted out of my room. _Time to get ready oh boy_.

After fixing my messy hair I slid down the stairway banister to be met by my mom and dad. My mom wore black pants and a red muscle t-shirt that showed off her muscular arms. My dad wore black dress pants and a silky looking dark gray shirt. They both had their arms folded in front of them, tapping their feet expectantly.

"Colin we have ta go now." My mom complained as she threw her head back. She had her raven hair tied back into a simple ponytail but her hair still looked as if a tornado had passed through.

"Okay okay." I said as I grabbed my Columbia fleece and ran for the door.

"Bye Erika, don't forget to watch Acacia and Alyssa!" My dad said as he closed our front door partially.

"WILL DO!" Erika yelled through the closed door.

"Come on, come on." My mom said as she gestured towards our car. Tonight would be a long night.

We arrived at Goode at the same time as Sage. She got out of her car wearing skinny jeans and a silvery crop top. She smiled her signature smile as she embraced me in a hug.

"Hey Colin." She mumbled as she let go of our short embrace.

"Hey Sage." I mumbled back as I saw Aaron in the distance. He waved at me as he bounded over, his parents following close behind. He wore simple black pants and a white button down.

"Hey guys." He said as he caught his breath.

"Dude catch your breath, we have people to see." Sage said through a laugh as she helped Aaron up.

"Lego people." My mom said as she ran towards the front door, Percy following close behind. They both were screaming and laughing as my mom slammed the door in his face. _Oh the joy of twins_.

We got inside to be met by hundreds of parents and students.

"Woah." Amanda said as she grabbed Aaron's shoulder. A smile appeared on his face, which then spread to his mother's.

"Boo." A voice said behind me.

I jumped a tiny bit and whirled around, expecting Sage to be there but instead I was met by vibrant purple hair and playful golden eyes.

"Hey Miranda." I said as I rubbed the inside of my forearm. Her hair was tied back into a French braid that trailed down to her upper back. She wore a simple pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a Blink-182 shirt.

"Colin. This is my mother." Miranda said as she gestured to a smaller woman behind her. She had mousy brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a simple outfit, dark washed jeans and a lilac blouse. She stuck out her small hand and we shook.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Louis." I said as she smiled.

"Oh and Miranda this is my dad." I said as I stepped out of the way to reveal my father.

"Nice to meet you Miranda." He said as he shook her hand.

"Pleasure is all mine." Miranda said as she pushed a lock of purple hair out of her face.

"Colin mind helping me find Camilla?" She said as she gestured with her head to the large group of kids.

"Sure thing, let me just grab Sage and Aaron." I said quickly as I ran back to were I had left my two friends.

"Let's go." I said to them as we went back towards Miranda.

We found Camilla a few minutes later, near the snack bar. Camilla was near my mom and Percy, except she was eating a bar of chocolate and not the large cake.

"GIMME MY FORK PERC!" My mom yelled as she jumped towards my uncle.

"LEY CALM." He shouted as he moved towards Camilla.

"Mom." I said in a low gruff voice. She looked around, her head moving quickly until her stormy eyes met mine.

"So that's your mom." Camilla said as she wiped her mouth. She wore light blue short shorts and a pinkish red muscle shirt.

"You don't see the resemblance?" I asked as I walked towards my mother. She tried to stand up taller as she shoved Percy into the corner of the snack bar table.

"Mom this is Camilla and Miranda." I said as I gestured towards my two friends.

"I like ya hair. I wanted mine like that 'cept maybe red but Mr. Downer here said that would be weird. Sage has a loser for a dad." My mom said as she stuck her tongue out at Percy as he smacked her arm. Miranda blushed the tiniest bit as Camilla bustled forward with two other people, probably her parents.

The one man had gelled back black hair and a small goatee crawling up his neck. He wore a simple white shirt and black slacks. On his feet he wore comfortable leather dress shoes and small squarish glasses on his nose. He looked rather muscular, and very similar to Camilla with a slim face and tanned features.

The woman next to him was a few inches smaller than him, being a few inches taller than me. She had strawberry blonde hair that came down to her shoulders in waves. She had bright lavender eyes and a small smile. I could tell where Camilla got her looks from.

"You and your mother look actually very similar." Mrs. Louis said skeptically, her slim hand shoved under her chin.

"Ew comparin' me ta him." My mom said as she shuddered, her black hair falling into her eyes.

"He looks more like his dad, 'crept tanner skin and partially green eyes." My mom said as she walked behind me, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Who says what now?" A voice said from behind me, making me jump.

"Dad you can't go around scaring me like that!" I exclaimed as I shoved him into my mom, which meant closer to Mrs. Louis and Mr. and Mrs. Quarts.

"I can do whatever I want, my house, my money, and I am the adult here am I not?" My dad asked as he prodded me in the chest with his pointer finger.

"Dad. I am the teenager here and I can teach Acacia and Alyssa my ways. And anyway don't you have people to talk to such as your old school friends or something?" I said as Aaron showed up, followed by a group of angry boys yelling about how their tuxes got ruined.

"HOLY CRACKERS GO GO GO!" Aaron yelled as he ran past us, a group of Chris' friends chasing him yelling rather cruel things.

"Gods." Sage mumbled as she ran after Aaron, who was screaming his head off so he drew everyone's attention. I couldn't help but follow.

"Be right back." I said as I started running backwards, giving me enough time to salute my family. Miranda and Camilla followed behind mumbling something about awful New Yorkers. Aaron was now being chased by Chris, Sanya, and all of Sanya and Chris' buddies, so about a third of my grade. Aaron had his dirty blonde hair splattered all over his olivey forehead. He was panting as he leaned against the trunk of a tree in the courtyard. Sanya's group had surrounded him, now closing in.

"God." Miranda mumbled as the parents started walking onwards the circle of teens.

"MOVE OUTA MY WAY!" She shouted as she shoved people out of the way to reach Aaron. _Truly a marvel_. I ran behind Miranda to be met by Aaron sitting on a tree with Chris circling him like a dog about to attack.

"Dude what are you even trying to accomplish with circling someone bigger then you? You do realize that if you hit him we all will start beating the living shit out of you, then while you are in a fine pulp we will get our parents in on the shindig. Been a long time since my mom hit anyone." I said as I walked forward with Sage on my heels.

"Oh really your mom will hurt me?" Chris said as he put on a scared face.

"Oh Mrs. Di'Angelo stop poking me ahh!" He mocked as he and his friends shoved each other around.

"Ya called." A voice called from behind Chris.

Chris turned around, his fist clenched and a raised as if he was going to hit the person but my mother was faster, grabbing Chris' wrist and twisting hard making Chris wince.

"Oh sorry, pokin' ya to hard?" My mom asked as she pushed her thick hair behind her pierced ear and huffed.

"Ya know your pretty weak compared ta ya dad." My mom said as she let go of Chris' arm, seeing Percy and Mr. Thinly appear.

"Ley." Percy warned as he walked behind Sage, rubbing her shoulders in a calming fashion.

"What! He said I would poke him. The only place I would poke him would be in da eye." My mom said as she spat on the ground in front of her.

"Chris, you really expected Mrs. Di'Angelo to only poke you?" Mr. Thinly asked as he took a step towards his son, who took a step backward. Chris only nodded and then groaned.

"Forgot who's mom I was talking about." Chris groaned as he slumped against Sanya.

"Wait-why is there a big group and no cake involved?" Conor asked as he popped up behind Percy scaring him half to death.

"Oh ya know, dumbos bein' dumbos. Oh hey look they have knives." My mom said as her eyes widened, an evil smile appearing on her face.

"Mom." I warned as I stepped towards Miranda and Camilla who both stood there trying to muffle their laughter behind closed fists. It didn't really work, because you were able to see their lavender and golden eyes crinkle and squint.

"Go and hang out with Miranda and Camilla's parents." I said as the three parents moved forward. Instantly Mrs. Quarts got into a conversation with Annabeth while Mrs. Louis got into a conversation with Amanda and my mom. Mr. Quarts got caught in a three way tie with all of the remaining dads wanting to talk to him.

Miranda kept rubbing the crook of her elbow, as if she had something to say but didn't want to at the same time. In the schools dark lighting it looked as if her gold eyes were surrounded with purple and blue eyeshadow, making it look as if a fist had been there only minutes ago.

Camilla was talking with Sage and Aaron about strange parents and shoes, which was rather boring to listen to. Miranda was leaning against the snack bar table, her long arm hanging at her side with her other still clutching her bicep. She looked nervous, her golden eyes flicking from the door to her mother then back again. Her purple hair was falling out of her braid to the right side as she bent down and tied her combat boot laces.

"Miranda?" I asked quietly over the loud music. She stood back up and brushed off her jeans.

"Yes Colin?" Miranda asked in a quiet voice as she stuck her hands in her pockets, rocking back and forth on her heals.

"Um, can we, I mean want to take a walk?" I asked in a shaky voice as I put a hand through my wind blown hair. Miranda nodded and started walking towards the North corridor door.

I led Miranda down the long corridor until we went to the courtyard. The courtyard was only used during study hall and meditation classes, but it was beautiful. There was a small koi pond, with large silvery rocks surrounding the border of the sparkling water. The pond stretched from one side of the courtyard to the next and there was a small green bridge that went over the shimmering water. Surrounding the pond was a few cherry blossom trees, and assorted flower beds. There was no ceiling but thankfully the sky was clear, clear enough to see all the stars in the sky.

Miranda walked over to the pond and sat on a metal bench near the crystal clear water. She patted the spot next to her and smiled a crooked toothy grin. I walked over slowly and sat down on the cold metal next to her. The koi fish all swam near the top of the water, expecting us to throw something in. I could tell what they wanted, they were screaming my head only one word: _FOOD!_

Now that I had time to get a good look at Miranda I could appreciate her beauty even more. How her light brown eyebrows furrowed as she cursed at the sky, or how her golden eyes turned a few shades lighter when she was relaxed. How her slim nose fit her long face perfectly, and how her long neck looked tanner in the moon light. What I could not understand is why her eye was bruised. In the brighter light I could see past the makeup and see a bright purple and blue bruise.

"Miranda what happened?" I asked as I touched the side of her face. Miranda cringed as I caressed the side of her right eye, which was badly bruised.

"Nothing, I um ran into a cabinet." Miranda said as she turned her head quickly, her long hair flicking me in the face.

"Miranda." I said in a soft voice. I reached out for her hand, but as soon as I brushed past her she stood up abruptly.

"Colin I am fine." Miranda said again, this time a hint of anger in her usually calm voice.

"No you aren't who did this to you!" I asked on a louder voice, my voice echoing off the courtyard walls. Miranda sucked in a deep breath as tears welled in her eyes.

"No one Colin. No one." Miranda said. Then she turned and ran towards the exit, her purple and pink hair flowing behind her. The clouds got the tiniest bit cloudier as I sat back down on the bench that now felt a tiny bit lonelier.

"Gods I am good with girls." I said as I hit myself repetitively in the forehead, giving myself a good sized headache. After about five minutes I headed back down the North corridor and back into the gathering hall. Camilla was talking with Sage in a hushed voice, Aaron a few feet away chatting with James. I scanned the crowd and saw no sign of Miranda.

I jogged quickly over to Sage and Camilla and they stopped their conversation immediately. They stared at me for a minute before I asked my question.

"Where's Miranda?" I asked in a shaky voice. My voice sounded strained and hoarse, probably because I was trying to hard to hide the desperation in my voice.

"Oh she left. Said she had personal business to handle so she and her mom left a few minutes ago." Camilla said as she started up her conversation with Sage again.

"Wait what." I asked as my eyes widened. What if Miranda met with the person who hit her?

"Do you know where she went?" I asked again, this time not caring about the urgency in my voice. Sage and Camilla both shared a look, and then Camilla gestured for her mother to come over. Camilla bent over and whispered something into her mothers ear, which made Mrs. Quarts' eyes widened. She mouthed two word, _he's back_. My heart race increased at least a hundred beats, which made my head feel woozy.

"Where's her house?" I asked in a stern voice, controlling my breathing slightly. Mrs. Quarts ran over to my mother and whispered a few things into her ear. My mom's eyes lit up as she jogged towards me and Camilla.

"Come on you two." She said in a stern voice, her sea green eyes a few shades darker than usual. Camilla and I nodded as we followed quickly after my mom and Mrs. Quarts.

"So you two are gonna show me where Miranda's house is 'n' then me and Megan are gonna go in da house and kick some ass." My mom said as she walked past my dad, who was talking to Percy.

"Be back soon, take Nico home kay?" My mom asked Percy as she jogged towards the doorway, her ravenous hair flying behind her as she exited the building.

We were met by a cold breeze but that did not slow us down. We hustled over towards our black Suburban and piled in. I let Camilla climb in first since she was smaller than me. She scurried in quickly, her tanned legs pushing her into the left seat easily. I then got in and slammed the door. My mom pounded on gas and we speeded forward and out of the crowded parking lot.

My heart was racing rather quickly as Camilla and I gasped for air. Our mothers were talking in hushed voices, driving quickly down the road. Camilla reached her trembling hand out to me, which I took. Her face was filled with relief as she let go of a breath she was holding in. She looked rather pretty, but not Miranda pretty. More of like Sage pretty with her strawberry blonde hair shimmering in the moonlight, looking even more pretty as you reached her redish-pink tips. She was grimacing as she looked out the window, her left hand clenched in a tight fist, her long nails leaving dark marks into her tan palm.

"What's going on Mom." Camilla asked as she gripped my hand tighter in the middle seat. Her lavender eyes looked so pained, as if she was the one getting hit.

"Well, Miranda's father was rather abusive towards Miranda so Theresa divorced him. Miranda moved away to escape here father but a few years ago Miranda's father found her again in California and then started hitting her and trying to sell drugs to her after school and such. So that's why we moved out here, to escape Miranda's father and his gang. I believe he has found Miranda again, which could mean trouble." Mrs. Quarts said in a shakes voice. _She had been sold drugs?_ That would explain the nurses visit at lunch every day, and why she always got edgy around Fiona.

"Mike hit Miranda?" Camilla asked in a loud voice as tears sprung into her eyes. She let go of my hand to cover her eyes with her palms as she began to sob quietly. I couldn't help but feel bad for her so I did something very unlike myself. I put my arm around Camilla and drew her in for a hug. Since she was a few inches smaller than me it was easy for her to cry into my chest. While she cried we arrived outside of a small two story house.

It was a light blue color with a white trim. There were a few windows out front and an oak door cracked open in the front. The roof was black and the chimney was gray, smoke billowing out of the flume. It looked like a normal house but the inside was the total opposite.

"I will go first. Mrs. Quarts stay here with Camilla 'n' Colin." My mom said as she threw on her leather jacket. She hustled over the door and kicked it in, seeing it was partially locked with one of those chain locks. The door cracked halfway and screams filled the air. Feminine screams.

"MIRANDA!" Both Camilla and I screamed as we sprinted towards the cracked door. The sight inside the house was terrible. Wood and glass were everywhere and on the walls was a streak in thick red blood, which was still dripping onto the pristine white carpet. The black leather couch had claw looking marks on them, so stuffing was everywhere. The room was dark but thanks to my mother's knife the room was slightly illuminated.

We checked the first room and there was no sign of Miranda or Mrs. Louis so we headed forward. That's when we saw her. Slid up against a kitchen counter was a bruised Miranda. Her long purple hair was coated with a water-like substance and her jeans were soaked in it too. Her forearms were dripping red blood, every minute a drop of blood would fall onto the whitish-red tiles. Her face seemed to have a few nicks on it but besides that she was fine. The only thing that worried me was a huge welt on her forehead and that her chest was only rising slightly. The sight made my mind race, that in the courtyard may have been the last time I ever have a conversation with Miranda.

Standing in a hallway not to far away from Miranda was a silhouette of a man.

"Who are you!" The voice shouted as he stepped out of the shadows. He had jet black hair and golden eyes, looking almost like Miranda minus the black hair. He was built like a football player and was about the size of one, having a good amount of muscle on his thick arms and legs. In his left hand was a large kitchen knife dripping drops of blood.

"You know me Mike. Drop the knife." Mrs. Quarts said in a stern voice. The Mike person hesitated, slowly lowering his arm only to raise it again. He raised an eyebrow at my mother and I but didn't say anything further.

"Why did you so this to Miranda!" Camilla said in a high voice as she ran towards Miranda, who still sat on the floor.

"Because she is a troubled girl Camilla. She tried to run from her real father so she had this coming to her." Mike said as he walked towards my mother.

"Who's this?" He asked in a cold voice.

"I'm da woman who is gunna kick ya ass." My mom said as she stepped towards the large man.

"Oh really? Your about ten inches smaller than me. Your tiny. Also your a woman, go back in the kitchen where you belong." Mike said as he sneered. My mom's face got a few shades darker as she lowered her voice, making her sound deathly scary. The room temperature seemed to drop a few degrees as she spoke.

"Ya know after all ya have done here ya betta be prayin' ta the gods that I don't fuck ya up too much." And with that Mike hefted his knife and charged.

I didn't really watch the fight itself, more worried about Miranda then anything else. I reached her, ignoring the pools of her blood that now soaked my jeans. Her face seemed paler than usual, it was also bluer than usual. Camilla had removed her pinkish muscle shirt and was now pressing it onto Miranda's arms to try to stop the bleeding. It partially worked but still, Miranda was in critical condition. I heard a masculine scream and a clatter of metal on tile. I didn't turn around, only focusing on Miranda.

There was another scream, and this time I turned around to look. My mother was standing over Mike, his nose dripping liquid-like blood. He seemed unconscious as my mother stood over him. He tried to stand up, but fell over and into a bar stool.

"Ya betta be prepared for life in jail." My mom said as she took a wire or of her back pocket.

"I would rather be in jail and watch this fricken bitch die then watch her mother be happy." Mike spat as my mom wrapped the wire around his wrists.

"Megan call da police." My mom said as she kicked Mike over again. I lifted Miranda's large body, which was surprisingly light, out of the dark house and towards the awaiting ambulance. Camilla followed after me, running out of the house wearing only her yellow sports bra and blue shorts. I let Camilla go in the back first so she could help me with Miranda.

We sat in the back of the ambulance for a few minutes in an awkward silence as tears streamed down Camilla's face. I clutched Miranda's hand as the doctor pumped some white liquid into her arm.

"W-will s-she be okay?" Camilla asked through tears. The doctor nodded as he pushed Miranda's hair back.

"Would you two step outside for a minute as I am talked to your mothers?" The doctor asked as Mrs. Quarts and my mother showed up. Camilla nodded as we exited the ambulance.

Camilla shivered as she wiped her eyes feebly with her bare arm. I removed my own fleece and held it out towards her. Her eyes met mine and she smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Colin." Camilla said through tears. I felt bad seeing her crying so much. She seemed so lonely on the side of the road. I knew what lonely felt like and how bad it felt. I also had dealt with lots of tears and emotions living in a house with Erika. I knew I had to do something.

I held my arms out towards her and she walked towards me slowly. As soon as she was closer to me she dissolved into tears, her arms wrapping around my back. I let her tears soak into my shirt as we just stood there, her crying into my chest and me stroking her hair gently.

"Colin." Camilla asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes Camilla?" I whispered into her ear.

"She liked you. A lot." She mumbled into my chest as she hugged me tighter.

"Oh." I said in a very quiet voice. I could almost feel her smiling against my chest.

"Now I can see why." Camilla said as she laughed softly.

"Colin?" Camilla asked again in a quiet voice.

"Camilla?" I asked as she removed her head from my chest. Her lavender eyes met my own brownish green ones. She hesitated almost and then spoke.

"Thank you." Camilla said in a quiet voice. She then stood on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek. She smiled as gestured towards the ambulance with her head.

"Go get her Colin." Camilla said in a low voice as the ambulance door opened. The same doctor stepped out and gestured me inside.

I stepped inside to see Miranda laying on a small bed with whitish liquid pumping into her arm. Her eyes were cracked open as she smiled at me.

"Hey Colin." Miranda said in a low groggy voice.

"Hey Miranda how are you feeling?" I asked in a quiet voice as I sat next to her bed.

"Well I feel as if I have been stabbed a few times and punched but hey, I am on this side of dirt so that's good." I couldn't help but smile. At least her humor was back.

"Colin I am sorry. For everything." Miranda said as she sat up a tiny bit.

"Sorry for what? Your the one hurt not me." I said as I moved towards her.

"No no I mean for in the courtyard. You were only trying to be nice and then I was such a jerk for running." Miranda said as she clasped her hands in front of her. I don't know what clicked inside of me but I felt the need to hold one of them. I pushed the feeling aside, remembering a line from that bloody movie Frozen. "Conceal don't feel."

"Miranda it's fine." I said in a calm voice.

"No it's not. I really really really-" before she could finish her sentence I leaned over and pressed my lips to hers. Her face was a mixture of shock and pleasure. Her lips were cold, as was her hands but she seemed to warm up the tiniest bit at our embrace. I released a minute later with a smirk on my face.

"Well hello there Colin Michael Di'Angelo." Miranda said as the back door opened.

Outside was Mrs. Quarts, Camilla, and my mom.

"Let's go kid." My mom said as she took a seat on a bench not too far away from Miranda. Camilla smiled at me and Miranda and took a seat next to her mother. The rest of the ride we rode in silence, listening to the silent beeps coming from Miranda's machine.

"Well this was a hell of a day." Miranda said as she dozed off to sleep. We all laughed but in fact, it was true.

* * *

**enjoy, reviews?**


End file.
